The devil may cry at the end of the night
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: The modern world we know it as is not as it seems. Beings the likes we have never seen before walk among us. All those 'fairy tale' and horror 'stories' we have heard in our lives, are not stories. Demons, Angels, even Gods are actually real. The forces of Heaven and Hell have been in constant battle for centuries. Good vs Evil. Light vs Dark. There is no difference. I should know.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is another knew story. It is a primarily set Naruto/High School DxD crossover, but it is also Multi-Cross. Be WARNED! This is my first time doing H.S DxD, so give me time to get in synched with it.**

 **Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto, High School DxD, Devil May Cry, or any other anime shown in this production…I mean fic!**

* * *

In the dead of night, the sound of rapid footsteps rang through the quiet, empty streets as a woman, appearing at around her late-twenties with long dark blue hair, is seen running as fast as she could. Her sandaled feet patting hard on the brick road. Her breath was heavy, as her wide eyes starred in front of her.

She had to get away!

She needed to escape!

SHE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!

Her ears could hear the inhuman growls and roars behind her, making her run even faster! She could hear thumps and cries. Her heart pounded hard against her chest. This wasn't supposed to happen! Her life just went from happy to hell in seconds!

Just then, she made a left turn down an alley, only to gasp in horror when she hit a dead end. She turned back to escape, but her heart sank at what was at the entry way. A large creature stood there, its blood-lustful eyes staring at her as she stepped back until her back hit the wall. It looked like a man, though his skin was a dead bluish-white, and there were some parts of its skin missing, like it was chewed off. It stood tall at a 6 foot height, with blood splattered on its clothes. Her eyes and body trembled in horror. Tears beginning to gather as **monster** stood where it was, staring at her with dead eyes. She soon fell to her knees and cried into her hands. She was going to die by this **monster's** hand.

Suddenly, the monster fell to its knees before falling to the cold floor. Behind it, stood a man. He looked to be just beginning his early twenties. His skin was a light, tan shade, nearly white chocolate. He had a wild, spiky head of hair that reached down to his shoulders. Its shade was a bright, **snow white** , with a few streaks of black through it, which had red streaks as well through them. He had two pieces of his hair curve upward over his forehead, making them look like horns. His deep amethyst violet eyes stared at the monster's corpse impassively. He wore a long-sleeved dark, crimson red shirt. Over it was a black vest with belts on the front keeping it closed. Bellow that, he had long- baggy midnight black pants with red lining on the sides, and crimson flames at the ends. He had grey boots, and black fingerless gloves. He wore a long, deep red trench coat with two-tails that just barely licked the floor. The sleeves were rolled up, showing that his right arm was completely wrapped in bandage with thin chains wrapped around the limb. Around his neck, he had a necklace with a single white crystal. He also had a pair of dark orange headphones around his neck. In his hand, he carried a large violin case.

He stared impassively at the corpse, before he raised his gaze, and looked at the crying woman. He stepped over the monster's body and walked over to the woman, stopping when he was ten feet away from her.

The woman looked up, and saw the man. However, instead of looking grateful, or even hopeful, she continued to cry.

"Please! Don't kill me! I beg of you!" The woman cried. The man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Save your breath, demon. I'm not going to fall for your tricks like that man you seduced and killed." He told her. "I took care of all your monster minions. It's just you and me."

Like a flip of a coin, the 'woman's' fearful expression vanished, and was replaced with an angry one. Her once calm, yet frightful emerald eyes were replaced with crimson ones, with slitted pupils. Her mouth opened in a slight hiss, revealing her sharp, long fangs. She stood up from the ground, glaring at the white-haired teen.

 **"Who are you?! You can't possibly be human if you were able to kill my ghouls! So, who are you, you little SHIT!"** The revealed demon – a vampire – demanded. The teen kept his impassive look as he stared at the vampiress.

"My name won't matter, since you are about to die. But, I will tell you, so you can tell all those other bastards when you go to hell."

The demon roared in anger, and flew over the ground toward him. Blinking boredly, he reached behind him with his right arm, just as the vampiress neared.

"My name…"

 **BANG!**

"Is Naruto Diabolus, bitch." The now named Naruto stated as the female demon's body snapped backwards. A hole laid on her forehead, as he wide, shocked eyes starred up at the night sky. With a thump, she hit the ground. Naruto put down his gun, the barrel smoking from firing the bullet. He watched as the vampire's body turned to ash and vanished in the wind.

Sheathing his gun back behind his waist. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. Dialing a number, he waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"…."

"Its Naruto. Took care of the vampire harassing the town in England."

"…."

"All her minion ghouls are taken care off."

"…."

"I expect my pay to be transferred into my account." He said and hanged up. Pocketing his phone, the white-haired teen turned and left the empty alley.

Leaving no trace of his presence.

* * *

 **The Devil May Cry at the end of the Night!  
(CORE PRIDE** **by UVERworld)**

 **Sei o uke sorezore ga jinsei o ouka nou no BURAKKU BOKKUSU o shiru sore wa kou ka?  
you wa RIMITTO RAIN o subete ryouga saa ikou ka fumidasu sore wa kyou da  
** _(Born into the world, each enjoying his own life, discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?  
The important thing is to surpass your limit line. Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!)_

 **yappa hibi wa ika sen kou sotsunaku konashite'cha NO NO  
SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
** _(But what should we do with our days? Trying to live flawlessly is a big no no.  
Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!)_

 **todokanu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni atsuku naru mune o osaetsukeru no wa  
rikai mo sezu osaetsukeyou to shite kita  
kirai de yurusenakatta ano otonatachi to onaji jan ka yo  
** _(If I try to suppress my heart, which is burning hot about things that are unobtainable or constrained,  
how am I different from those adults, whom I have come to despise and will never forgive  
for their constant attempt to pin me down blindly without even understanding why?)_

 **dou shitatte kanawanai esoragoto darou ga  
mune o moyasu hi wa dare ni mo kese ya shinai  
sora kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi o nurashi furiyamanaku to mo  
mada kesase wa shinai kono mune no hi sore ga "PURAIDO"  
** _(No matter what I do, it'll probably forever remain a pipe dream that will never come true,  
but the fire burning in my heart cannot be doused by anyone.  
Even if the black rain falling from the sky drenches me completely and doesn't stop,  
I will never allow the fire in my heart to be extinguished. That, is my "pride".)_

 **yohou-doori ni furidashita ame yosou ijou ni nakama wa atsumatta  
otagai no hibi ya shourai no hanashi de atsuku natte naguriai ni natta  
** _(It started pouring, as predicted. A lot more buddies gathered around than I had expected.  
While talking about one another's days and futures, we became impassioned and started a fist fight.)_

 **juugo no koro mo fuan kara nogareru you ni  
onaji you na koto de naguriatta koto omoidashite  
omae ga waraidasu kara kawatte'nai na...tte ore mo fukidashita na da  
** _(Thinking back about how we were also fist-fighting the same way  
back when we were only 15, as a means to quell our anxiety and uneasiness,  
you laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit..." So I ended up bursting into laughter as well.)_

 **sou yatte iji hatte funbatte ikite'nakucha jikan no nagare sae mo kowaku naru  
hontou ni naguru beki aite wa sonna jibun daro  
tada ima wa maketakunai jibun ni makenai "PURAIDO"  
** _(If we don't stubbornly stand our ground like this, even the flow of time will become a scary thing.  
The only true opponent whom I should hit is really my prideful self.  
But still, I don't want to lose right now. I have "pride" not to lose to myself.)_

 **SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
** _(Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!  
Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!)_

 **dou shitatte yappa hitori no yoru wa jibun no koto sae mo wakaranaku naru  
sonna ore to wakariaou to shite kureru kimi ga iru nara motto tsuyoku nareru  
** _(No matter what I do, when I'm alone at night, I become even unable to understand myself.  
When you're with me, and we try to understand each other, then I'll be able to become stronger.)_

 **mou dou nattatte ii kakkou warukutatte ii  
shinimonogurui de mirai o kaete yaru  
dou shitatte kaerenai unmei da to iwarete mo  
mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaete miseru  
** _(I don't care how things turn out, and I don't care if I'll look uncool,  
I will desperately try to change my future.  
Even If I'm told that my destiny is immutable no matter what I do,  
I myself can still change, and I will prove to you that I can change myself.)_

 **kore ga sou "PURAIDO" sorezore no basho de...  
** _(This is, that's right, "pride", each in its own place...)_

 **madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o  
mada wasuretakunai mune no atsusa o  
madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o  
madamada ikeru zo ikeru zo  
** _(Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.  
I don't want to forget yet, the heat in my chest.  
Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.  
I can still keep going, so here I go!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: And the Gates of Hell open…**

* * *

Naruto took a bite of his hotdog as he walked through the full streets of his new hometown. Its been a few days since he killed that vampire in England. After resting at his apartment, he got a called from a 'friend' of his, telling him about his next assignment. Fuck man! Couldn't he have a vacation?! He could just see that smirk on that bastard's face.

Anyway, he thought as he took out sheet of paper from his pocket.

 ** _Head to Kuoh, Japan_**

 ** _Set up base of Operation – You are to stay there until further notice_**

 ** _Keep low profile_**

 ** _P.S. Don't cause_** **too** ** _much trouble. I won't bail you out again if you get sent to jail!_**

His eyebrow twitch as he stared at the chibi drawing of the man as he gave a V sign.

 _'Bastard.'_ The white-hair teen though as he sighed and pocketed the letter. Putting the last piece of bread in his mouth, he continued walking toward his destination. He got one of his contacts to station an abandoned building and bought it for him. It would serve as a temporary home until he had some workers build a larger one at the outskirts of the city.

As he walked, he spotted teens, some around his age, wearing uniforms. School. Never again!

After the last school he got kicked out of, he did all he could to never go back. Besides, if he had to sit in a desk for 2 hours, listening to boring lectures, **he was goanna kill someone!**

Then again…it **has** been a while since he got acquainted with modern people of his generation. His last home had been a ruin city in South America. And he missed hanging around with friends…

 _'No!'_ He thought as he shook his head. It was too dangerous to be around humans. He was already in deep-end with the Catholic Church, as they did everything they could to keep an eye on him. _'Like I'm some kind of rabid dog they need to watch, then kill the very moment I bite someone!'_ He though angrily. He wasn't some puppy for them to order around! He could do **whatever the HELL** he wanted! Sighing, he shook those thoughts away as he made it at the building he was staying at.

It was 2-stories, looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment, and had a dark, gloomy aura around it that would scare away any weak-willed humans.

 _'Perfect.'_ Naruto thought as he entered through the double door entrance. Inside, he saw his boxes already placed around the spacious area. He saw two doors at the back on both sides of a desk, and wide windows at the sides, along with two ceiling fans, and a chandelier at the center. "Nice!"

He walked toward a rectangular box sitting on the desk. He opened it, and carefully took out what was inside. It was a neon sign, with the name of his business of **Demon Hunting**. The name that shocked terror and fear into all fiends that heard it.

 ** _DEVIL MAY CRY_**

* * *

 ** _A month later_**

Naruto leaned back on his chair with a sigh, his feet placed on his desk as he placed a notebook on it. Over the month, as he modeled, fixed, cleaned, disinfected, and decorated his new place, he took the time to get acquainted with the town. Immediately, he noticed the supernatural energy in the air. He investigated, and found out that the town housed two of the four Great Factions. More specifically, **Demons** (specifically **_devil-raced_** ) and **Fallen Angels.**

He tracked the devils to a school to the east side of the city. A **Kuoh Academy**. He didn't know at what level they were, or if they were a threat as he didn't want to be discovered. His **Holy Locks** can only seal **so much** of his energy before someone senses it. He decided to keep watch on them for the time being.

Besides them, he found out that fallen angels had taken control of an abandoned church in the center of town. Like the devils, he'll watch them. If any of the yokai do any harm to the humans…

 **He'll strike!**

Other than that, he discovered that low rank **kaijuu** were also spotted around the town, though mostly at night. Luckily, he took care of them easily before they could hurt humans.

 _'Why is it that Japan always finds herself at the center of supernatural attacks? The only other places that come close to shit like this are New York and California. Troublesome~…."_

He took note of every supernatural event that occurs during the month, but other than the lower demons, nothing much happened. He trained, slayed monsters, hit the club, had sex, read the books he had, and watch over the humans. He finished decorating his place with furniture he bought, fixed it up, gave it a new paint job, and cleaning it.

Scratching the back of his neck where he felt an itch, he stood up from his chair. He was hungry, and low on food. He would need to buy more. Grabbing his large violin case he had leaning on the desk beside him, he placed it on his back and made his way out of the shop. Hanging above the entrance, was the sign for all to see.

Entering the busy street, he maneuvered his way through the crowd as he searched for a nice place to eat. He felt in the mood for pizza.

As he passed a young couple, he froze in step as he sensed something.

Holy energy

 **Tainted** Holy Energy!

Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes followed a young girl with long, raven hair as she pulled a brunette male along. He narrowed his eyes at her as the two vanished into the crowd. Looking down, he nodded. Unseen by the surrounding populace, his shadow rippled a bit, before snapping off him and snaked across the ground after the couple. He knew the boy was a human, however he sensed something **within** him.

A **Sacred Gear**!

Female Fallen Angel + Human Teen w/ **Sacred Gear** = Trouble

As his 'shadow' followed them and watched out for trouble, Naruto made his way for a place to eat. Luckily, after 10 minutes of searching, he finally found a pizza parlor. After eating nearly a half-dozen boxes of multi topping pizzas, he paid and left, rubbing his full stomach with a satisfied burp.

Looking down at his watch, he saw it was 7:45 pm. The sun was setting and the streets were emptying. Just then, he felt a pulse at the back of his head, a signal from his shadow.

Tsking, he looked around to make sure no one was watching, before he vanished in a blur.

Seconds later, he appeared at the park of the town. Looking around, he spotted his shadow as it made its way toward him and merged back with his body. Hiding behind a tree, Naruto looked over and saw the 'couple' near a fountain. Narrowing his eyes, he made sure to keep his energy hidden, while also pulsing it slightly and undetectable to search for any more hidden fallen angels. While he didn't sense any more around, he could feel a slight demonic energy coming from the teen's pocket. He could also sense the presence of another devil nearby. Moving his eyes, he located the presence behind a tree way from him.

 _'A Devil and a Fallen Angel after a single human. I don't get paid enough for this shit! Alright, need a plan. If I'm fast enough, I can knock the angel away and get the kid out of here while she and the devil are in their shock states. Good thing I packed some smoke bombs before I left.'_

He waited patiently as two interacted. He watched closely as he tensed his body.

"Say, Issei-kun…" The 'girl' stated 'shyly'.

The teen, Issei, blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"To commemorate our first date, would you listen to my wish?" She asked, placing her hands behind her as he tilted her body forward slightly. Her breasts giggled a bit, immediately making his eyes move to them.

Issei was frozen, hope and anxiousness spreading through him as the girl moved closer to him. "Wh-What is it? What's your wish?"

The 'girl' loved her head, her hair covering her face, before she looked up. Gone was the innocent expression, replaced with a look of cold amusement, a smirk crossing her lips.

"Could you die for me?"

 _'Now!'_

As Issei stood shocked and confused at what he heard, he didn't see the long spear of light appear on 'Yuuma's' hand as she made to thrust it at him. However, before she could impale him, she was suddenly kicked in the side of her face by booted feet. She gave a shout of surprise as she flew away from Issei and skidded across the ground.

Issei snapped out of his shook as Naruto landed in front of him. "You okay kid?" He asked as he starred at an angry 'Yuma' as she got up, glaring at him.

Issei blinked before shaking his head. He shouted at seeing his 'girlfriend' get **kicked** by a strange man! He then glared hatefully at the white-haired teen and got in his face. "What the hell man?! Why the hell did you do that for?! Don't you know that you're not supposed to hit girls?!"

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. Didn't the idiot see the Fallen about to turn him into a shish-kebab?! "Is that any way to treat the person who saved you?! She was about to fucking kill you?!" He replied as he pointed at the female as she stood up.

"I don't know who you are, but if you are so eager to die. So be it." The two males watched as her clothes were shredded as her body grew older, more mature.

As he watched, Naruto tensed his body. Thanks to the idiot, he didn't take the opportunity to escape with said idiot and lost his chance. Not that it worried him. He could easily handle the Fallen Angel, and perhaps the devil, and still keep his identity a secret. He smirked and brushed the tip of his nose. "You've got a jacked up notion of fair play, lady. And it's beginning to piss me off."

Meanwhile, Issei only had one thing to say was he looked upon the naked breasts. "OPPAI!" _'I've finally seen some raw breasts!'_ He though happily, ignoring the pitch black wings that appeared out of 'Yuuma's' back. Naruto's eye twitch when he heard what the teen said.

 _'Great, I saved a pervert who ignores everything but breasts. Fuck me!'_

When the transformation finished, the Fallen Angel now wearing a sort of dominatrix outfit stood in front of the fountain, smirking at them. "I had fun, Issei _-kun_. To have gone on a date with an innocent little child like you. But I'm afraid you're going to have to _die_ now. You as well, human. You'll regret playing hero." She said as she create another light spear.

"Y-Y-Yuuma-chan?" A shocked and now scared Issei stuttered as Naruto got in front of him, reaching his hands behind him after he set his case down.

"Sorry, birdie. But the kid's not dying today." Naruto said as he whipped his arms out and aimed two guns at her. He smirked devilishly as he looked at the one on the right. It was a dark, black M1911-style handgun. The grips were a stylized twisted design with sharp points, and on the side was an image of a beautiful woman with long black hair and snow-pale skin, and two sets of red demonic wings, two coming out of her back that wrapped protectively around her, and two out of the sides of her head. "M1911 Automatic Caliber Pistol. 210mm of length, with a weight of 16kg, black gunmetal construction .45 ACP round of normal human metal and yoki energy. 127mm Barrel. Ammunition of 13mm, armor-piercing silver bullets. Casing of blessed Macedonian silver and tipped with a hollow point, containing explosive charge of pre-blessed mercury. **Lilith**."

He then looked at the one on the right. This one looked similar to 'Lilith', except it was silver, and had a picture of a beautiful woman with long, bright blonde hair, light-mocha skin, wearing gold armor. Wrapped around her, were four pure white angel wings. "Short recoil action, 30cm length, weight of 6kg unloaded. Seven .454 Casull, holy water blessed, silver explosive bullet cartridges in standard detachable box, single-stack, .45-caliber magazine. Silver gunmetal plating, holy metal. **Iofiel**."

He smirked at the cautious Fallen Angel, his eyes seemed to glow red in the dark as he crossed his left arm holding Lilith over his right arm, holding it close to his face while he aimed Iofiel at her. "You ready to dance with my girls, little tweety bird?"

'Yuuma' scoffed as she readied her light spear. "Get ready to die, human!" She then threw the spear at blinking speed at the two. While Issei wasn't able to track its speed, Naruto was used to such fast weapons and attacks, that he grabbed Issei and jumped out of the way. While in the air, he fired three shots from Iofiel at her. Yuuma easily dodged the shots, however, she didn't see the forth one hiding behind the third and paid for it by a cut on her cheek. While normally, such a mark wouldn't concern her, he grunted in pain as she felt the scratch begin to burn and the skin around it blister. She then remembered what he said about holy water blessed bullets, making her curse. She growled in anger as Naruto landed. He put Issei down and looked at him.

"You need to hide! I can't protect you and fight her at the same time!"

"What the hell is going on?! Why is Yuuma-chan dressed like that?! Why is she trying to kill me?!" Issei questioned, he was scared and confused out of his mind!

"There's no time! Get out of here!" Naruto ordered as he pushed him away. He turned back, just as Yuuma charged at him. Narrowing his eyes, he fired a storm of bullets simultaneously from both guns. Yuuma used her wings to maneuver over and through the storm, occasionally using her light spear to deflect bullets. Tsking, Naruto jumped into the air and over her, continuing to fire at her. Yuuma smirked as she saw he was vulnerable and flew up at him, dodging bullets. When she got close, she stabbed forward with her spear to impale him.

 ** _CLASH!_**

Yuuma's eyes widen when her spear clashed with a sword that appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a large broadsword, a long, heavy double-edge blade with a botch on both sides near the tip. The pommel was a spiked crown, and a skeletal horned-skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage where the blade emerged.

Naruto smirked as his blade grinded against her spear. "Let's dance, **Rebellion**." With a grunt, he pushed her back before he descended down to the ground. Landing, he placed his guns in their holster on his back waist. He then gripped his blade as he looked up at the floating Fallen Angel. Shooting her a grin, he leaned his blade against his shoulder and gave her the "come get some" two finger gesture. Glaring at the annoying human, Yuuma swooped down at him, creating two spears in her hands. Naruto met her charge and jumped at her. The two collided their weapons, and struggled to push the other. While surprised that a _human_ was able to stay alive so long after fighting her, she would not allow him to **mock her**! Flapping her wings, it have her the extra strength to launch him back. Taking the chance of his vulnerability, she threw her spear after him.

As Naruto came closer to the ground, he prepared to flip himself upright, when he saw the light spear heading his way. He quickly moved Rebellion in front of him, and blocked the energy weapon as it clashed the flat side of the blade. The impact increased his fall speed, so when he impacted the ground, it created a large crater.

Yuuma calmly waited for the smoke to clear and show the dead human so she could continue with her mission of killing Issei. When the smoke did clear, however, she gasped in shock when Naruto was seen calmly standing up. It was as if he was only hit by a soft ball as he dusted his coat off.

"Is that the best you've got?!" He called out at her. She gritted her teeth and glared at him for the insult. "Wish I could keep playing, Tweety Bird! But I've got a schedule to keep!" He suddenly vanished from her view, making her gasp. A shadow appeared over her, making her look up. She gasped when she saw Naruto above her, Rebellion pulled back.

 **"Million Stab!"**

In a blur, his arm shot out and stabbed at her repeatedly. She cried out in pain as he body was assaulted by a storm of million stabs per second. Cuts appeared all over her, before with a final stab, she was launched down at the ground. She cried out as she impacted the ground hard, while Naruto landed near her. He looked at her impassively as she tried to get up, but her body was in too much pain to move. Seeing that she was finished, he placed Rebellion on his back, where it stuck to him. He wasn't going to kill her. He promised himself that he wouldn't be a part of the War between the Four Factions. He wasn't going to get himself caught in something that had nothing to do with him! He killed her, and the other Fallen Angels would come after him like a pack of bloodthirsty hounds!

"Yuuma-chan!"

He turned his head and saw Issei ran toward them. He rolled his eyes and sighed. The woman tried to fucking **kill** him, and he **still** cared about her?! _'This guy's an idiot among idiots!'_ Suddenly, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and gasped when Yuuma gained enough strength to create a light spear and threw it at the approaching Issei. Naruto curse and moved to stop the spear, when he gasped and coughed blood as another spear stabbed through him!

Yuuma chuckled weakly as she tried to get up. "Nice try human….t-this is the end for you!" She said with a smirk. She looked at the dying Issei, and chuckled. "Sorry~! Since you're a potential risk, I had to take care of your sooner or later. If you want to place blame, curse the Gods you put the **Sacred Relic** within your body." She then vanished in a swirl of wind and black feathers.

Naruto cursed as he stumbled on his feet. He saw Issei fall back as the spear in him vanished, leaving a large hole in his chest. Gritting his teeth, the white-haired teen raised his right hand, and grabbed the spear. Gritting his teeth, he yanked the weapon out of him. His bandaged arm suddenly began to glow a light blue, and the spear suddenly vanished as the glow died down. Naruto took deep breaths as the large hole on him suddenly began to heal rapidly. Mussel biomass and cells grew in rapid speed, as skin grew in accelerated growth. Within seconds, the hole was gone, leaving unblemished pale skin. "Damn bitch! Not only gave me a cheap shot, but she FUCKING ruined my **clothes!** "

Scowling, he shook his head and made his way toward the dying brunette. "Damn idiot. I told you to stay away!" He said as he knelt down next to him. Issei coughed up blood. Naruto sighed. He knew he could resurrect the kid, but the question was, **should** he? If he did revive him, it would mean bringing him into a world of death and war. The human was just at the wrong place at the wrong time! Sure he did the resurrection before, but it was only because the others **wanted** and had a **reason** to continue fighting. This kid…he was just average. Forget the **Sacred Gear** , he had no choice in having such a thing! He had no reason to be a part of such a world, so why give him such a burden?

Issei coughed blood as he shakily raised his right arm in front of him. He stared at the blood covered hand. He was going die. He knew it. But…he didn't want to die! He wanted to make his dream come true, and create his own **harem**! He wanted to experience and touch the joy of breasts! He didn't want to die! He wanted to live, for his dream! For his family! For BREASTS!

Suddenly, a glow came from his pocket. Naruto saw it and raised a brow as a sheet of paper flew out and landed near them. A bright glow appeared as a circular design appeared on the ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and reached for one of his guns as he felt the familiar energy coming from seal.

Devil Energy!

 _'A summoning seal.'_ He thought, as in a flash, a gorgeous woman perhaps a few years younger than him, appeared. If the situation wasn't so tense, he would could've whistled at her impressive bust and figure. Those doggies looked like low D-cups! His attention was quickly caught on her long, silky crimson red hair as it waved in the night breeze. Her silky, white skin seemed to glow as the light of the moon shined down on her. He also noticed she wore the female uniform of Kuoh Academy. _'Damn, what a babe!'_ He then shook his head as he remembered that this woman was a devil. He quickly stood up, and aimed Iofiel at her as he stood protectively in front of Issei. "Hold it right there, hot stuff! Who are you?!" He demanded as the female devil glanced at the dying brunette, before looking at the white-haired Demon hunter.

* * *

 ** _Rias's POV_**

For the past week, Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan of the Underworld, had kept her eyes out for suitable human to add to her Peerage. Only a handful fit her liking, so she focused on them. Out of the ones suitable, only one Issei Hyoudou seemed like the likely candidate. From what her Queen, Akeno, sensed, Issei had a **Sacred Gear** inside him. She didn't know how strong it was, but when she saw a disguised Fallen Angel approach him, she knew it had to be something for those ravens to target him.

When he was taken on his 'date' with the F.A who calls herself 'Yuuma', she had her familiar disguise itself and hand Issei a summon flier. From there, all she had to do was wait for Issei's desire to call one of her Peerage members.

Imagine her surprise when she herself was called. Apparently, the human's desire was powerful enough to call the King. When she got there, she was once more surprised when she saw not only Issei, but a man with spiky snow white hair next to the body if Issei. She tensed herself.

Was this man a Fallen Angel?

Or a Stray Devil?

She sensed out his energy, and blinked when she didn't see any tainted holy energy, or yoki within him. Her blue-green eyes trailed down, and saw the whole in his clothes. He was stabbed, likely by a light spear. Could he have a **Sacred Gear** in him? She could sense a _slight_ energy coming from his bandaged arm, but she didn't know what it was. If she was far from him, she wouldn't even detect it, as it was too small to notice. Even from this distance, she could barely sense it!

She blinked as the strange man moved in front of Issei, and level a **gun** at her. Please. Like a mortal weapon could kill or even harm a full-blooded devil!

"Hold it right there, hot stuff! Who are you?!" He asked her.

Rias smirked at the man. "Question is, who are **you**?" She herself asked.

Naruto tsked, aiming his gun at her head. "I'm the man who's going to blow your fucking brain if you don't answer my question!" He was not in the mood for games! A human got hurt by a raven winged bitch, his clothes got ruined a bit, and said bitch escaped from him! While he said he wasn't going to kill her, he figured he could interrogate her to see why there were so many Fallen Angels in the town.

Rias pouted in false hurt. "Such language aimed it a lady. But I supposed I could answer you." She gave him a slight bow, her large breasts bouncing. "Rias Gremory, pleasure to meet you."

Naruto rose a brow. "Gremory? Where have I heard that name before…" He muttered, raking his brain around. After a second, he snapped his fingers with his free hand. "Wait! Gremory? As in **Duke Gremory**? One of the 72 demons of the **Ars Goetia**?"

This time, Rias raised her brow, surprised that a _human_ , a young generation one at that, knew about the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. "Oh? You know about the powerful Clans of the Underworld?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, his arm tensing to get ready to shoot if necessary. "The 72 demons of Ars Goetia, also known as the **72 Pillars of the Underworld**. 72 demon generals given birth by Satan, and govern Makia alongside its rulers. Duke Gremory, founder of the Gremory Clan of the Underworld. In his day, he governed 26 legions of demons. He was gifted with the power of **Premonition** and was able to tell things past, present, and future. He talked about many hidden treasures lost through time and hidden in the earth. He also would charm after the love of women, young and old, but had a more liking toward maidens and virgins. He would at times take the form of a beautiful woman with a crown of a duchess around her waist riding a camel in order to trick greedy men and suck out their life force." He told the story he read about when he lived in a church during his childhood.

Rias blinked in surprise. The only ones who still know about that story were her parents, her older brother, and herself as the heiress. She thought all manuscripts of past demons were either lost or destroyed. "Impressive. I would ask how you know about that, but there is no time. As that human behind you is dying and I must revive him." She said, gesturing toward the still Issei.

Naruto glanced at the teen, before glaring at Rias. "Why would I let you do that? I know all about you devils and your **Evil Pieces**." He said, shocking Rias. "I'm not about to let you drag an innocent human into your war against the other three factions."

Rias was shocked and suspicious as how a human knew about the Faction War and Evil Piece system. Just who was this man? Still, she need to revive Issei quickly, or his souls would leave the mortal plane and the **Sacred Gear** was lost. Looking at Naruto straight in the eye, she rose her yoki high enough so to scare him. "Issei Hyoudou summoned me by his desire to live. I will revive him, as is what I was called for. So stand aside."

However, Naruto didn't move as he shrugged the Killer Intent off easily. He was used to facing higher, more potent intents from his line of work. He kept his glare leveled at her, not moving an inch from her stare. Just then, he heard Issei cough up blood. He glanced at him over his shoulder and watched as the brunette struggled to fully open his eyes. He tried to say something, but kept chocking on his blood.

"R…Ri…Rias….senpai…."

Violet eyes stared at faint light brown, he could see a faint will to live. "…Damn it! Alright! You can revive him, but if **any** harm comes to him because of you…" He told her, letting the threat hang.

Rias narrowed her eyes at him, before nodding. While the threat wouldn't matter much to her, the way his eyes glowed red sent a shiver up her spine. "He shall be taken care of. Everyone in me Peerage are like family. So he will be fine."

Naruto nodded before he sheathed his gun. He was taking a risk, but as long as he kept an eye on the kid and this devil, everything should be okay.

 **Faces in the crowd  
Faces in the crowd will smile again  
And the devil may cry  
The devil may cry at the end of the night**

Blinking, Naruto reaching into his pocket and took out his phone. Answering it, he placed it against his ear.

"What is it?"

"…."

"Alright, I'll be right there." He replied. Ending the call, he turned to Issei's body and knelt next to it. "Kid, if you can hear me I just want to say that I'm sorry it had to be this way. I should've gotten you to safety. But I'll make it up to you. I promise to make that bitch pay, and Naruto **never** goes back on a promise. I'll see you soon kid." He discretely placed something in Issei's pocket before he stood up. Looking at Rias, he gave her a glare, saying 'I'm watching you.' Rias nodded, and Naruto moved to leave the park.

"You're not human, are you?"

Naruto stopped and turned around to face the female devil. He smirked at her and shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not even sure myself!"

"You never told me your name!" She told him, making him nod. He gave her a devilish grin, making her cheeks dust pink, and a two finger salute.

"Naruto! Naruto Diabolus! You're Rias Gremory, right? Be seeing you around babe!"

He then suddenly vanished in a swirl of wind, leaving Rias and the dying Issei in the park.

"Naruto, huh? Interesting man." Rias muttered to herself, before she got started on reviving Issei. As she turned her attention to him, she spotted something on the grown. Picking it up, she gasped when she saw a glowing, red, gold-lined **[Pawn] Piece**.

 _'Is this…a **Mutation Piece**?!' _ She thought franticly, before she saw a note on the ground. Grabbing it, she read:

 _"A little welcoming present for my new neighbor. I sensed the power in the **Sacred Gear** in the gaki. You'll probably need this. Don't ask how I'd got it, let's just say I **know** people, and leave it at that._

 _Catcha around, princess._

 _P.S. Keep a better watch out to the human in town. I won't always be there to keep them safe."_

At the bottom, was a chibi Naruto giving her a peace sign with a wink. Rias frowned, just who is this man. How did he have a **[Mutation] piece**? Why give it to her? So many questions, and no answers. It was giving her a headache. In the meantime, she'll have to keep an eye on him. Putting the note in her shirt, she went to resurrect Issei with the new piece. If the man was right, while suspicious, she'll be getting a powerful new **[Pawn]**. AND she'll still have eight **[Pawn]** pieces.

So it was a win-win for her!

* * *

 ** _The Next Day – 8:45 am_**

Groaning, an arm shot out from beneath the soft covers and slammed down on the annoying alarm blaring from the clock next to the bed. Grunting at having his peaceful sleep – the very few he's gotten in the past year – ruined by the morning time, the spiky, white-haired teen rose up from his dark red pillow as black covers slid down his naked back. Blinking, he looked over at the time displayed on the alarm. Seeing what time it was, he let out another groan as he pushed himself up. Though he cringed as his head suffered a rough pounding like a bitch! "Damn raven bitch! I always get such a hangover from the **Existence Removal** spell."

Standing up from his bed, he maneuvered himself through the room, not caring about the cold morning air brushing against his naked form. As he made his way into the bathroom, he reached over and grabbed his toothbrush from his counter. After brushing his teeth and taking a nice, hot shower, he got dressed in black t-shirt, and dark green cargo pants.

He left his room, and moved down the stairs to the small kitchen. He made himself a plate of eggs, bacon, small bowl of rice, some grilled fish, and a cup of coffee. After eating, he washed the dishes and went to the work area/living room, where his desk was at. Unlocking the front door, and flipping the sign to OPEN, he sat down on his chair. He thought on what happened last like.

A kid was on a date with a disguised Fallen Angel, said angel was able to kill the kid when he stepped in. The brat ruined his chance to get the two away, and had to fight the bitch. He was able to take her by surprise and injured her. Then the idiot brat came out of his hiding spot when he told him to get away, and distracted him. The dominatrix bitch took the chance to not only stab _him_ with her light spear, but the kid as well. She then escaped. He then met a devil who turned out to be from the Gremory family, one of the powerful and influential clans in the underworld. He then gave the dying kid over to her, because he had no choice. _'Something tells me I'll regret that decision in the future.'_ And all this because the kid had a **Sacred Gear**.

 _'Sacred Gear…'_

Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a thick black journal. Opening it, he cycled through it. This was a note book he got from an 'old friend' of his. It explained the different types and kinds of Sacred Gears.

Sacred Gear were powerful artifacts created by the Biblical God. They were given to humans to protect themselves during the **Heaven-Hell War** during the time the Earth was still young and growing. While the forces of light and darkness battled one another, human got caught in the middle. To protect them, God gave human powerful tools to fight against the demons.

Since then, God allowed humans to keep the Sacred Gear – stupid move in Naruto's opinion – and Sacred Gears had either been passed down, or founded by human. Some historical figures even became famous because of the artifacts, such as King Arthur, Queen Victoria, Alexander the Great, even George Washington! Soon, Sacred Gears began to appear randomly in humans throughout time, in men, women, children, anyone could have a Sacred Gear in them, and they wouldn't even know it.

However, what God didn't know is that he started a revolution. Demons saw the power of Sacred Gear, and wanted something to give them an edge as well. Their scientists worked hard to come up with something equal to them. But after **many** failed attempts, they were about to give up. However, one day, a devil was able to steal a Sacred Gear and allow the scientists to study them. They found out that they could not use S.G as it contained holy energy, and it could kill them. But they didn't give up. After decades of studies, they hit a break!

If they could not use Sacred Gears, they would **create** their own!

It was discovered that Sacred Gears were actually artifacts that contained souls of holy beings, such as Angels. So what would happen if they used a demon's soul?

After countless experiments, and many losses to their race, they had done it! They were able to find a way to turn a demon's soul into a weapon!

They named the weapons… **Devil Arms**.

With the Devil Arms, they were able to hit Heaven hard. For years, the war was at a stalemate.

But more on that later….

Devil Arms greatly helped demons in increasing their power. Unfortunately, as the **Second H2W** _(Second Heaven-Hell War)_ , or the **Second Great War** , came about, Devil Arms had become lost, along with the notes on how to create them.

Understandably, the Fallen Angels were jealous that they didn't have something powerful to help them survive. So they targeted Sacred Gears wielders. If they could not have them, then they would not let humans have them either!

 _'But I thought it had been agreed on and forbidden to attack human! Why would they risk the chance of starting a war for Sacred Gears?! I'll need to call Azazel-jiji when I get the chance. Though, I wonder what Sacred Gear the kid had for them to try and kill him? And on that note, wonder how the kid is anyway?'_

* * *

 ** _Earlier – Hyoudou Residence_**

 ** _*BEEP!**BEEP!*_** _"If you don't get up, I'll kill you! I'm going to rip you apart if you don't wake up!" ***BEE-**_

Groaning, a hand rose up and shot the digital-anime girl alarm. Issei lifted his head up from his pillow, glaring at the alarm. "I had some weird dreams thanks to this. Yuuma-chan turning into a sexy winged woman in a sexy outfit, and some weird white-haired man fighting her. Then me dying? I've to stop watching hentai or anime before bed!"

Yawning, he set up from his bed. Though he held his head in slight pain, before he shook it off. However, he blinked as he felt something different. He didn't know why, but he felt more tired than he ever felt before. His body felt heavy, and his balance was a bit off. He nearly fell down on his feet as he tried to get up. After a few seconds, he was finally about to get off his bed, though it took some effort. He went through his routine of getting ready for school, though it was a bit difficult with your body feeling like it had weight on it. While he did that, he tried to recall what happened last night. He was on his date with Yuuma, but when they stopped at a fountain at the park, everything became misty after that.

When he went down to the kitchen, he greeted his parents. As they sat down to eat, he asked them how he got home last night from his date. Much to his confusion, they were surprised when he told them he was on a date. He recalled telling them about it few days ago.

 _"I told you, I went out with Yuuma-chan. You guys met her!"_

However, they just looked confused, saying he arrived from school yesterday and spent the rest of the day in his room. His dad joked that he dreamed it all.

 _'But it wasn't a dream! Was it?'_

He then gave his goodbyes left for school. He grunted as the sun blazed down on him hard, and he could barely see through the harsh light. Shielding his eyes, he made his way toward school. As he walked the streets, he thought about yesterday. _'Was it really a dream?'_ He thought.

 _"Yuuma-chan!"_

 _Issei ran out from the tree he hid behind and ran toward the Fallen Angel who laid on the ground, with the man in the red trench coat who put his long blade on his back. The man turned to him in surprise, while Yuuma smirked evilly and threw a light spear at Issei. Issei's eyes widen at that, while the man tried to get to him, but cried in pain as another spear stabbed through him._

 _Issei's world crawled to a snail pace as the spear come closer and closer to him. He tried to move out of the way, but it was too late at the spear pierced through his chest. Last thing he know, was untold pain spreading though his body as he coughed up blood._

He raised his hand to his chest.

Did that really happen? Did he really…die? But, he was still alive! If it **did** happen, how was he alive? Sighing, he placed his hands inside his pockets. However, he blinks and pulled out his left hand as he felt something in this pocket. It looked like a black business card. He looked at the red words on the front.

 **DEVIL MAY CRY**

 **13th KATASHI AVENUE**

 _"Kid, if you can hear me I just want to say that I'm sorry it had to be this way. I should've gotten you to safety. But I'll make it up to you. I promise to make that bitch pay, and Naruto **never** goes back on a promise. I'll see you soon kid."_

Issei blinked as he recalled the words the strange man spook to him. _'So, it **wasn't** a dream! Than…what the hell was that last night?! With Yuuma-chan! That red-coat man! And I think I saw Rias-senpai! After school, I'll go see that man at this place, and get some answers!"_

When he got to Kuoh Academy, he met up with his best friends, Matsuda and Motohama. The three of them made were the most perverted students in the academy. To all the students, they were known as the **Perverted Trio**.

"You guys seriously don't remember about Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked his friends. He had told them about his date yesterday, but they told him that they never heard of Yuuma.

"We have no idea. How many times do we have to repeat it?" Matsuda said as he leaned against the wall. The three were hanging out at the stair case as students passed them.

"You haven't introduced us to such a girl…."Motohama replied as he sat on the steps. "And let me say that you getting a girlfriend is as likely as you getting hit by a meteorite."

"Come on!" Issei said, getting frustrated that not only his parents not remembering Yuuma, but now his friends. "I had her e-mail address in my cell phone as well!" He took out his phoned and scrolled to find it. However, he blinked in shock when he wasn't able to find it. "I-It's not here!" He muttered as he tried to find it. "Nothing! Neither her number nor her address is here. Not even the text messages! How could that be…?"

 _Issei snapped out of his shook as Naruto landed in front of him. "You okay kid?" He asked as he starred at an angry 'Yuma' as she got up, glaring at him._

Issei blinked and took out the card he found this morning. _'This is getting more and more confusing. I need to find that man!'_ Suddenly, his head shot up as he felt someone watching him. He looked up at the stairs and met with blue-green eyes watching him.

"Rias-senpai!" Matsuda called in surprise, following Issei's gaze.

The female students squealed in awe at her appearance. "She is beautiful, not matter how you look at her!"

Issei blushed as Rias walked down the steps. As she passed him, he gasped. It felt like something in his body sent currents of electricity through his organs and skin.

 _"You called me?...If you're going to die anyway, I'll take…you're life myself. From now on, you will live for my sake!" Rias stated as she stood over his dead body, a magical circle under him._

 _'She was there! At the park!'_ He thought to himself.

"She sure is a beauty!" Motohama stated as the three looked after her as she left. "She is absolutely perfect when you see her up close."

Matsuda grinned and elbowed Issei. "You were thinking about lewd stuff, weren't you?" He said as Issei stood silent, staring at the way Rias went.

Issei shot him a small glare. "Don't bunch me with the likes of you!" But Matsuda waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah! Come to my house today. Let's watch Kizou's collection together! EROTIC BANZAI!" He yelled out at the end. Making females glare at him as they passed by.

"I hate men."

"Such pervs. The only things they think about are dirty things."

Matsuda coughed in his hand and whispered. "I mean, I have acquired Ember's new work as well."

However, Issei shook his head. "I need to do something after school, so I can't come."

"Oh, come on man!"

"Don't you want to watch hentai with us?"

But Issei still declined. "Can't sorry." He told them as he looked down on the black card.

* * *

 ** _After School_**

Issei sighed as he walked the streets, looking left and right for his target. "The card said it was here somewhere." The sun was just beginning to set as he looked for the location. He had been looking for nearly an hour now, with no results. He was just about to give up and go home, when a strong breeze hit him. He shielded his face, but the card flew out of his hand. Giving a shout of surprise, he ran to grab it.

When he did, he looked up and gasped when he found himself in front of a small, two story building. It looked like a normal brick building, with some dry paint here and there. There was a neon sign hanging above the doors.

 **DEVIL MAY CRY**

He found it! The man that 'saved' him yesterday just **has** to be inside! Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he climbed the stairs and pushed the doors open and entered. Immediately, his ears heard the sound of jazz music. The area was spacious, with rough square-shaped room with stair on the back leading to the second floor. It looked like on office as there was a desk in the back. On the right side of the room, there was what could be the living area with a large comfort sofa, a large flat-screen tv in front of it, loud speakers, and a pool table. On the left side, there were multiple book shelves filled with books, an antique jukebox on the corner, a refrigerator, THERE WAS EVEN A **SODA FOUNTAIN!** In the other corner were a set of drums, a dart board, a guitar stand, and a trash can.

 _'This…is the **coolest** place ever!'_ As he made his way inside, he saw – to his nervousness – many skulls in deformed states hanging on the wall behind the desk. _'God, I hope those things are fake!'_ He thought, before cringing as a headache suddenly hit his head. Shaking his head, he neared the desk. He looked around for anyone. He saw a bell on the desk, and rang it twice. "Hello?"

It was silent for a while, before the door next to the desk opened and someone come out. Issei gasped when he saw the white-haired man from yesterday as he wiped his head with a towel. He was only wearing his dark green pants as he likely just got out of the shower.

"Yeah, who is it?" The man asked as he dried his hair before placing it around his neck. He spotted Issei and blinked. "Can I help you?"

The brunette teen stuttered as he pointed a finger at him. "Y-Y-You! It's you!"

"Yeah, it **me**. Question is, who are **you**?" The older man asked as he sat on his chair and placed his arms behind his head and his feet on top of the desk.

"I-I'm Issei Hyoudou! We…um 'meet' yesterday when Yuuma-chan…. _killed_ me…" He muttered the end, but Naruto heard him. He cupped his chin in thought.

"Yuuma? Yuuma….Let me guess. About yea tall, long dark hair, large knockers that you want to squeeze, an ass nice and juicy, wearing dominatrix clothing, has large black wings coming out of her back, and likes to stab people with a glowing spear of light?"

Issei nodded rapidly. "Yeah! That's her! I knew she was real!"

Naruto nodded. "So, you remember. So I guess you recall what happened what happened, right?"

"What happened? You mean…" Issei asked as he subconsciously rubbed his chest. He could just _feel_ the large hole from yesterday where he was pierced through. Naruto nodded.

"Yup. Congratulations kid! You got killed by you girlfriend and died!" He stated with a sarcastic clap. Issei just stood there with a shocked expression.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Love it? Hate it? Lick it? Eat it?**

 **Please leave NICE…LONG….TASTY….REVIEWS**

 **That's what she said! *POW* OW!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto, High School DxD, Devil May Cry, or any other anime shown in this production…I mean fic!**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"Yuuma? Let me guess. About yea tall, long dark hair, large knockers that you want to squeeze, an ass nice and juicy, wearing dominatrix clothing, has large black wings coming out of her back, and likes to stab people with a glowing spear of light?"_

 _Issei nodded rapidly. "Yeah! That's her! I knew she was real!"_

 _Naruto nodded. "So, you remember. So I guess you recall what happened what happened, right?"_

 _"What happened? You mean…" Issei asked as he rubbed his chest. He could just feel the large hole from yesterday where he was pierced through. Naruto nodded._

 _"Yup. Congratulations kid! You got killed by you girlfriend and died!" He stated with a sarcastic clap. Issei just stood there with a shocked expression._

 _Now_

Issei stood with his mouth wide open, his eyes wide in shock as the statement he just heard rang through his mind over and over again.

Yuuma-chan was real…and she killed him.

Killed…him…

 **Kill** …

He **DIED!**

 **"WHAT?!"**

Naruto nodded, cleaning his ringing ear from the shout. He couldn't blame the kid. It's not every day one finds out they died. He was against reviving the kid, but it was his choice. _'Now comes the hard part. Say goodbye to a normal life kid.'_ He let the kid soak up the info, before he spoke. "That's right kid. That girl you were with yesterday, she was a **Fallen Angel**."

"Fallen…Angel? What? And more importantly, if I…died, how am I **here**?!" He asked as he gestured to his standing, **living** body. Naruto nodded and gestured to a chair he had at the side.

"Take a seat, this may take a while." Once Issei placed the chair in front of the desk and sat down, the snow-haired man began his explanation. "Alright, tell me. How much do your know of Christianity and its legends?"

* * *

 **The Devil May Cry at the end of the Night!  
(CORE PRIDE** **by UVERworld)**

 **Sei o uke sorezore ga jinsei o ouka nou no BURAKKU BOKKUSU o shiru sore wa kou ka?  
you wa RIMITTO RAIN o subete ryouga saa ikou ka fumidasu sore wa kyou da  
** _(Born into the world, each enjoying his own life, discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?  
The important thing is to surpass your limit line. Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!)_

 **yappa hibi wa ika sen kou sotsunaku konashite'cha NO NO  
SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
** _(But what should we do with our days? Trying to live flawlessly is a big no no.  
Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!)_

 **todokanu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni atsuku naru mune o osaetsukeru no wa  
rikai mo sezu osaetsukeyou to shite kita  
kirai de yurusenakatta ano otonatachi to onaji jan ka yo  
** _(If I try to suppress my heart, which is burning hot about things that are unobtainable or constrained,  
how am I different from those adults, whom I have come to despise and will never forgive  
for their constant attempt to pin me down blindly without even understanding why?)_

 **dou shitatte kanawanai esoragoto darou ga  
mune o moyasu hi wa dare ni mo kese ya shinai  
sora kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi o nurashi furiyamanaku to mo  
mada kesase wa shinai kono mune no hi sore ga "PURAIDO"  
** _(No matter what I do, it'll probably forever remain a pipe dream that will never come true,  
but the fire burning in my heart cannot be doused by anyone.  
Even if the black rain falling from the sky drenches me completely and doesn't stop,  
I will never allow the fire in my heart to be extinguished. That, is my "pride".)_

 **yohou-doori ni furidashita ame yosou ijou ni nakama wa atsumatta  
otagai no hibi ya shourai no hanashi de atsuku natte naguriai ni natta  
** _(It started pouring, as predicted. A lot more buddies gathered around than I had expected.  
While talking about one another's days and futures, we became impassioned and started a fist fight.)_

 **juugo no koro mo fuan kara nogareru you ni  
onaji you na koto de naguriatta koto omoidashite  
omae ga waraidasu kara kawatte'nai na...tte ore mo fukidashita n da  
** _(Thinking back about how we were also fist-fighting the same way  
back when we were only 15, as a means to quell our anxiety and uneasiness,  
you laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit..." So I ended up bursting into laughter as well.)_

 **sou yatte iji hatte funbatte ikite'nakucha jikan no nagare sae mo kowaku naru  
hontou ni naguru beki aite wa sonna jibun daro  
tada ima wa maketakunai jibun ni makenai "PURAIDO"  
** _(If we don't stubbornly stand our ground like this, even the flow of time will become a scary thing.  
The only true opponent whom I should hit is really my prideful self.  
But still, I don't want to lose right now. I have "pride" not to lose to myself.)_

 **SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
** _(Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!  
Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!)_

 **dou shitatte yappa hitori no yoru wa jibun no koto sae mo wakaranaku naru  
sonna ore to wakariaou to shite kureru kimi ga iru nara motto tsuyoku nareru  
** _(No matter what I do, when I'm alone at night, I become even unable to understand myself.  
When you're with me, and we try to understand each other, then I'll be able to become stronger.)_

 **mou dou nattatte ii kakkou warukutatte ii  
shinimonogurui de mirai o kaete yaru  
dou shitatte kaerenai unmei da to iwarete mo  
mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaete miseru  
** _(I don't care how things turn out, and I don't care if I'll look uncool,  
I will desperately try to change my future.  
Even If I'm told that my destiny is immutable no matter what I do,  
I myself can still change, and I will prove to you that I can change myself.)_

 **kore ga sou "PURAIDO" sorezore no basho de...  
** _(This is, that's right, "pride", each in its own place...)_

 **madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o  
mada wasuretakunai mune no atsusa o  
madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o  
madamada ikeru zo ikeru zo  
** _(Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.  
I don't want to forget yet, the heat in my chest.  
Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.  
I can still keep going, so here I go!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Humanity is overrated**

* * *

Issei blinked at the question, confused on it. He thought for a minute and shrugged. "You mean like God, Heaven, and Angels?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Now, you remember stories about fairy tales, monsters under the bed, vampires, and all that other shit?" Issei nodded. "Now get ready to have your mind fucked, kid. All those stories about God, monsters, Angels, and shit…are real. God **does** exist, along with any other religious Gods and Goddesses. Monsters, demons…real. They have been alive and around since the Earth was old weeks old. Heaven, Hell are real places. Now, pay close attention. Since the universe was created, there have been two forces. The **Light**. And The **Darkness**. The **Biblical God** had govern Heaven, the Kingdom of Light and Holy. He watched over the universe, protecting it. Now, Light was born first, so Darkness was still developing. God then created Earth, and created two Humans, his 'children' Adam and Eve. Yatta, yatta, yatta, humans were created. However, Darkness soon rose. Beside God, there existed another force. God's complete opposite, the yin to his yang, etcetera. His name, was **Satan**. The **Father of all Evil and Sin** , the one who embodied Darkness to its purest form. God and Satan had been fighting with one another for **centuries** with no end. However, one day, Satan discovered something, never before seen. He discovered a force that could bend the minds and will of the weak. A **black** energy. With it, Satan used the energy on the humans. Soon after, humans began to grow jealous of something someone else had and wanted it. When the other person wouldn't give it up, the person grew angry, and **killed** him. Many others began doing things God saw as forbidden. This energy became known as **Sin**. This pissed God, a lot. And the big man, banished and trapped Satan in a fiery realm, which later became known as **Makai** , or the **Underworld** , home of demons and all shit **.** Now, centuries later, Satan found a way to open a portal out of Makai and travel to Earth. He then went to spread his **sin** to the human, creating chaos. Not only that, but in Makai, he used his own blood to create many soldiers and warrior. He created many children, and 72 generals. These became known as **demons** or **akuma.** Now, Humans weren't the only ones who got 'corrupted' by sin. Angels soon began to show sings and evidence of doing the same, even going down to Earth and having sex with the human. Gods was **pissed**! He banished the Angels from Heaven. These Angels showed signs of corruption, by their wings turning **black** , showing that their _light_ became corrupted by darkness. They became **Fallen Angels.** Finally, comes the final **Biblical Faction**. See, when Man created the first murder, God didn't know what to do. When humans died, they got up to Heaven. However, God didn't want any 'sinful' beings in his 'Holy Palace', so he created an oblivion dimension to send their souls to. This became known as **Hell** , where the souls would be tortured by eternal flames. However, some souls contain so much sin in them, that it deforms them. However the corrupted souls could not control the sin energy, and they became mindless beasts that only want destruction. They became known to stories as **monsters** or **kaijuu**. These **Four Factions** have been in constant battle and war since **ever**. But, more on that later. Let's talk about the reason you were attacked. See kid, during this **Great War** as it is called, humans have been caught in the middle. Demons and Monster would attack them for food or out of bloodlust. Fallen Angels would attack out of jealousy, since God loved humans. While Angels would fight to protect them. God wanted his 'children' to be safe, so he created special weapons and gave them to the humans. These weapons became known as **Sacred Gears**."

Throughout the story, Issei listened with wide, awe eyes. To hear that such things were real, was amazing. When he heard the last part, he blinked, as he recalled what 'Yuuma' said as he was dying.

 _"Sorry~! Since you're a potential risk, I had to take care of your sooner or later. If you want to place blame, curse God, who put the **Sacred Gear** within your body."_

"Yuuma said something like that yesterday!" Issei said, making Naruto nodded as he placed his feet down. He placed his elbows on the desk, clasping his hands and leaned his mouth on it.

"Yes. **Sacred Gears** are powerful weapons that grant humans supernatural abilities. Many historical figures had Sacred Gears themselves, which is what allowed them to do what they did. Sacred Gears helped humans defend themselves against foes. Fallen Angels became to fear them, as their forces were rapidly cut down to barely a hundred. That is why the raven girl tricked you to go on a date with her, so you would be vulnerable enough to kill." Issei cringed, subconsciously placing his hand on his stomach, remembering where the spear of light pierced through him. "Now, the reason no one but the two of us remember who she was, is because she casted a powerful spell that completely wiped her existence from the minds of humans, and all records."

"B-But…if I died, how-!" The brunette stuttered, but Naruto knew what he was asking.

"The reason you are alive, is thanks to that red-haired girl from your school." He said, making Issei snap his head up and gasp.

"Y-You mean, Rias-senpai?!"

Naruto nodded. "She may look like a normal human, well except with a large rack, but she is anything but. See, she is actually a **demon** , more specifically, a **devil**."

"D-D-Devil?!" Issei nearly yelled in shock.

"Yep, and the reason she was able to save you from death, is because you somehow called her. At least that's what I think. I would tell you more, but I think I'll let her explain it to you. No doubt she will send for you tomorrow to talk to you. When she does, I want you to do something." He opened a drawer and took out card. It was crimson red, with a design of a black skull in the middle. He handed it to Issei. "When are called for, hold this card in your hands and picture me. It will let me know, and I will go to your school to talk with Red."

Issei looked at the card, before looking at him. "Who are you? How do you know all of this?"

Naruto smirked at him. "I'm just a man who's seen a lot. I'll explain everything tomorrow. Now, you better get home before its gets too dark."

Issei looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 8:45 pm. "Crap! I'm goanna be late! My mom's goanna kill me!" He said in distress as he shot up from his chair. Naruto chuckled.

"Then you better get going." He said and waved him off. Issei nodded and bowed to him in thanks. "See ya later, kid." The Devil Hunter called as Issei left the shop. Once he was gone, Naruto sighed. "So the Fallen Angels targeted a **human**. Azazel, if I find out you are behind this, even after I **warned** you that messing with humans is messing with **me** …" His purple eyes began to glow crimson, while a glow shined through the bandages.

Shaking off his thought, Naruto opened the top drawer and pulled out a file. Placing it on the desk, he opened it and picked up the first paper.

 **KUOH ACADEMY TEACHER APPLICATION**

* * *

 ** _The Next Day – Rias's POV_**

It's been two days since I come back to the Club room after the _interesting_ event two nights ago. After I made sure my new **[Pawn]** was alright, I questioned Koneko, who oversaw the fight between the stranger, Naruto, and the Fallen Angel. It stills shocks me that the man was able to injure, let alone, _beat_ a supernatural!

Just who is this man? This…Naruto Diabolus?

His energy didn't feel like a demon's, or even an Angel's. Though, he wasn't human either. When I was close to him, I could detect _something_ in him, but didn't know what.

A Sacred Gear, perhaps?

 _"You're not human, are you?"_

 _Naruto stopped and turned around to face the female devil. He smirked at her and shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not even sure myself!"_

Argh! This whole thing was giving me a headache! I sent Akeno to find any information about this man. Still, I need to put this out of my mind. Today I will tell Issei about his new life as a devil, and as me pawn. Hopefully everything would turn out good, and we can get started.

 _'Only a few months left.'_

I thought as I glared at the calendar hanging on the wall. Only a few months, before I am forced to getting married to _that_. Not if I can help it! I **am** going to get stronger to challenge Riser to a **Rating Game.** Screw the rules! I will **not** be forced to marry that despicable **man**!

If all else failed, I still have **Plan B** to fall back on. But hopefully, it won't come down to that.

Looking at the clock, I saw it was around 3. Nodding my head, I looked at one of me peerage members in the club room with me, the other being my **[Rook]** Koneko. "Kiba-kun. Please fetch Issei Hyoudou, for me and bring him here."

My **[Knight]** , Yuuto Kiba, Second-Year Student. Kiba was a handsome young man, adored by all the human female students. He had short blonde hair, grey eyes, and a mole under his left eye. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Females loved him, especially thanks to his polite personality, and manners.

The blond **[Knight]** nodded and bowed to me. "Hai, Rias-sama." He then left the room to do as assigned. Seconds after he left, my **[Queen]** , Akeno Himejima, entered.

Akeno was the send most popular female in the school, after me of course. She had long black, blue-tinted hair with a long pony tail flowing down to her legs tied with an orange ribbon. She had violet eyes that showed politeness and gentility, however it was a mask hiding the true monster within her. To my _slight_ anger, Akeno had a larger bust than me, something the Queen always took the chance to rub in my face. She wore the female uniform, showing her mile long, cream white legs.

"Ah, Akeno-chan! Did you do as I asked?" I asked her, hoping for something on this mystery. Akeno nodded, but frowned.

"I did, Buchou. However, I was not able to discover much. Apparently he was an orphan, adopted by a priest. He lived in a church since childhood in south Japan. He traveled all over the world, but that was all I could find out. No named parents, any relatives, everything else is unknown." My best friend told me **.**

I frowned at not knowing anything about that man, but nodded. While it only made me even more suspicious, I knew one thing. If this man was a threat to my peerage, he will **pay**.

* * *

 ** _Issei's POV_**

Like usual, I sat in class, barely paying attention to the annoying teacher's lecture as my mind was busy with thoughts. However, for the first time, I wasn't thinking about breasts, or my own harem! Instead, I was thinking about the conversation I had with Naruto-san yesterday, and about this _supernatural war_ no one knew about.

A part of me wanted to deny it, saying it was crazy stuff from an insane man. But then I always think back to Yuuma, and those black wings bursting out of her back. Naruto said she was a **'Fallen Angel'** , and that she _killed_ me because of something called a **Sacred Gear** , but I was _resurrected_ by Rias-senpai. And that I was now a _demon_ , a **devil**.

I know I wanted some fun in my life, but not like **this**!

Question was, what do I do now? I want to know where Yuuma was. Even though she killed me, a part of me wanted to find her and get some questions. Were her feelings fake? Did the time we spend together mean nothing?

I also wanted to find Rias-senpai, and thank her for saving my life.

Though, I questioned if I should tell Matsuda and Motohama about what happened? Not to mention brag about seeing actual live breasts! Hah!

. . . .

Nah! They probably wouldn't even believe me! Probably say he dreamed it all!

Assholes…

But…now what?

Do I continue life like normal? Do I go on awesome adventure?

AM I GOANNA HAVE TO DRINK BLOOD AND LIVE IN A COFFIN?!

Oh, wait. That's vampire…

Is there a difference?

Though, that explained why I felt so strange yesterday…not to mention how I was able to see so clearly at night after leaving Naruto-san's place. Adding the incredible hearing from over yards away, and the rejuvenated feeling when I stepped into the night.

Maybe this whole devil thing wasn't so bad after all. I feel like Superman!

I was so in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that class was over, and lunch break started. I glanced over as I felt Matsuda nudge me on the side.

"Yo, man. You alright? You didn't run to the female change rooms to peep on them." The shave-headed teen stated. I gave him a blinking stare, before returning me gaze forward, looking at nothing specifically.

"Fine I guess. Just thinking, is all." I replied back dully. I had too much on my mind to even pay attention to anything around me.

I met this amazing, beautiful girl and went on a date with her…

…who later turned out to be a dark, winged woman who throws spears of light…

…she tried to kill me…

…strange man named Naruto saved me…

…I foolishly ran out of my hiding spot and got myself killed…

…Rias-senpai, who was a **devil** , appeared and resurrected me back as a devil myself…

…learned about the supernatural around us…

…Fallen Angels…

…Angels…

…Heaven…

…God…

…Demon...

Was it me, or did my life suddenly turn into a manga or anime over night?

Suddenly, my thoughts were caught off as I heard the piercing shrieks of the females. Looking up, I scoffed when I saw the reason entering the room.

Yuuto Kiba. The most popular male student in Kuoh Academy. Mr. Pretty boy. All the females **loved** him. He was their **prince charming**. However, all the male students **hated** him.

Myself included.

"It's Kiba-kun!"

"He's so cool!"

"Kiba-kun! Come join us for lunch!"

Argh! The women were practically throwing themselves at him! Curse him!

Yuuto just gave them a smile, making their faces turn red.

! #$%^& Shit! Why is fate so cruel?!

My mood getting depressed, I laid my head down on my desk. I wasn't hungry, so I'll wait for school to me over.

"Excuse me. Are you perhaps Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

I lifted my head up, and to my distaste, it was Yuuto-teme standing in front of me desk.

Fuck you, fate.

Seriously…

"What do you want?" I asked as I glared at him. I was **not** in the mood to deal with this bastard. Meanwhile, said bastard continued with his damn smile! Oh, how I want to punch it away!

"I came here with a message from Rias Gremory."

I could feel my eyes widen at that.

"Would you come with me for a bit?" The blonde asked.

Rias Gremory, the devil woman who saved me. She was calling for me. Normally, I would feel anxious to actually be willingly called by a beautiful woman, especially one of the **Great Ladies** , the number one most beautiful girl in school. However, now that I know what she was – a **demon** – I felt nervous.

She was going to kill me to keep her identity a secret? Though, being killed by a gorgeous girls couldn't be that bad right?

I dumbly rose up from my seat, and began to follow after the blonde-prince, ignoring the cries of despair from the horror-struck females.

"How dare he walk beside Kiba-kun!"

"The air around him will be soiled!"

"What a disgusting couple."

As we left the classroom, I tried to calm my beating heart.

 _"Yep, and the reason she was able to save you from death, is because you somehow called her. At least that's what I think. I would tell you more, but I think I'll let her explain it to you. No doubt she will send for you tomorrow to talk to you. When she does, I want you to do something." He opened a drawer and took out card. It was crimson red, with a design of a black skull in the middle. He handed it to Issei. "When are called for, hold this card in your hands and picture me. It will let me know, and I will go to your school to talk with Red."_

Remembering Naruto-san's words, I discretely placed my hand into my pocket, my fingers feeling the texture of the card. Hope this works. I imagined Naruto's face, praying that it worked. I suddenly grunted, as a suddenly pain hit my head. Luckily, Yuuto didn't hear it, or he ignored it.

What was that?

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

Unseen by the two students, the card in Issei's pocket glowed for a bit, before it dulled. The two soon left the school building, and made their way into the forest surrounding the academy. Just when the brunette was about to ask where they were going, they stopped.

"Here we are." Kiba said.

Issei looked forward, and sweatdropped when he saw that they stopped at the old, abandoned school building. _'What are we doing here?'_ He questioned mentally.

Kiba didn't even look at him as he made his way inside. "Come, Rias-sama is waiting."

"Uh! Hey, wait!" Issei called as he followed. Inside, the two stopped in front of a room.

"We're here." The blonde stated.

"Eh?!" Issei asked when he saw the sign over the door. _'Occult Research Club?!'_ Following Kiba, he entered and saw that the inside was a dark room, lit up by a few candles. Looking around, the newly born devil saw that the interior was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls, and a desk at the front right side, with a chalkboard behind it. There were some portraits hanging on the walls, but it was too dark to see. "Wh-What is this room?"

Looking around, Issei blinked when he spotted someone sitting on one of the coach, eating some treats. She was a young, petite girl, with white hair with two long bangs that passed her shoulders, and hazel eyes. She had a black, cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wore the female uniform. _'Wha! That's First-Year Toujou Koneko-chan! A frail body type, a matchless loli-face, this is a mascot character popular with girls as well as boys!'_

"Koneko-chan!" Kiba called to the girl, who looked at them. "This is Hyoudou Issei-kun!"

Issei jerked, and bowed. "H-Hello! How are you…?"

Koneko starred at him for a while, making him sweat, before nodding and turned back to eating her treat. Issei chuckled sheepishly, before he suddenly heard something. Turning his head, he gasped when he saw a shower curtain. _'A bathtub? Is someone taking a bath?'_ His eye when wide, when he could make out the figure of the person who called for him inside. _'R-Ria-senpai?! Sh-She's taking a shower! I can see her figure! Those beautiful lines, obscured not by the steam or curtain creases…This is Heaven!'_

"Bucho, you have a guest." He heard a voice say.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Issei was practically drooling as smoke shot out from his nostrils. _'Over there is a naked, Rias-senpai! This is the best club room EVER!'_ He mentally shouted.

Koneko gazed at him and scoffed. "Disgusting. What an odious face..." She said, before looking away from the brunette, who had a devastated look.

"Ara, ara~. So you are the new member." Issei turned his head, and gasped when he saw Akeno, the 2nd **Great Lady**. His cheeks burned red, making Akeno giggle and walk towards him, her hips swaying. Issei gulped his saliva as he backed up a bit, suddenly feeling like a caged prey for some reason. "Welcome, Hyoudou-kun. I am Akeno Himejima. I am the vice president. Have a pleasant time here." She greeted him with a bow.

Stuttering, Issei bowed back gently. "H-Hai! Thank you for having me." He replied, though he had a hard time not staring at her large breasts as they bounced. Shaking his head, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I'm Hyoudou Issei. Please take care of me."

"Ah, Hyoudou-kun. You are here, good."

Issei looked as a dressed Rias stepped out of the shower. "R-Rias-sempai!"

The crimson haired devil smiled kindly at her. "Welcome Issei, to the Occult Research Club. Now that you are here, we can begin." Issei moved and sat next to Koneko, while Kiba and Akeno sat on the other coach as Rias at on the desk. "Now Issei, this is something important you should know. This 'club' is merely a façade, a hobby for us."

Issei blinked in confusion. "A hobby? What do you mean?"

"To put in simply…we are devils."

Issei's eyes widen in shock. While he already know that Rias was a devil, he didn't expect for **everyone** here to be one as well. He gulped, now feeling more nervous. He was surrounded, with possibly no way out. "Wh-What?"

"That girl you had been on a date with two days ago, Yuuma. She was a Fallen Angel. Fallen Angels are the Angels originally from Heaven that serve the Gods, cast out and sent to Makai, the Underworld, due to their impure ideas and wicked mature. When controlling humans, they attempt to destroy us devils. Ever since ancient times, they passed from Heaven to Earth to Makai. Devils and Fallen Angels have been in constant battle for control of Makai. We Devils make pacts and deals with Humans for a price in order to obtain powers, whereas the Fallen Angels take control of Humans and use them to destroy us. Aside from the two, there are also Angels, soldiers of God, sent down from Heaven ordered to exterminate both sides. There are also monster, mindless creatures that only wish to destroy everything in their path. These four sides have been in constant war since the very beginning. Do you understand what I'm saying so far?"

While he already heard the story from Naruto, he still found it overwhelming. "Eh, well… it's a bit deep for a normal teen…" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He then looked at Rias, his expression turning serious, which took Rias by surprise. "Yuuma-chan…she had black **wings**. She was a Fallen Angel, wasn't she? She killed me. And you, Rias-senpai…you saved my life, didn't you?" Her and Naruto. He owed that man a lot. Rias blinked. She didn't think he actually remembered what happened, or was able to recognize her when he was at the brink of Limbo.

She nodded. "Yes. She was a Fallen Angel, and she killed you because you possessed a **Sacred Gear**."

"Sacred…Gear…" Issei muttered, recalling what Naruto told him.

Akeno took over the explanation. "Sacred Gear are special tools that reside in special humans, giving them abilities far above normal. For example, great intelligence, tremendous agility or those who are called geniuses. Although most of them can only take effect within human society. Some of them may possess enough power to harm us Devils and Fallen Angels."

"So, Yuuma-chan only pretended to like me for the **Sacred** **Gear**." Issei muttered sadly as he looked down.

"Mah mah, kid. Don't get all emo on me."

Everyone in the room gasped in jumped in shock at the sudden voice. They looked over as Naruto walked out of the built in kitchen, an apple in hand, which he took a bite out of.

"Naruto-san!" The brunette said, surprised at seeing the man come out of nowhere.

"You!" A shocked Rias shouted, pointing at the mystery man she ran into days ago. Naruto shot her a smirk and gave her a two-finger salute.

"Sup Red! Missed me?" The other members of the peerage stood up in guarded stances, Kiba pointing a sword at him, Koneko tightened her fists and got in a boxer stance, and Akeno's hands sparked with lightning.

"How did you get here?!" Rias demanded, knowing that he couldn't have come through the doors or windows, as the barrier would have detected him. He also couldn't have teleported in, as she would've sensed magic energy.

Naruto didn't even look nervous, as he continued eating his apple. Once he was finished, he threw the apple core up and down his hand. On the third caught, with blinking speed, he flicked the core like a bullet. It hit Kiba, making him stagger back. With the surprise strike distracting everyone, Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of Koneko. He grabbed her arm and pulled her as he span on his heels. Without effort, he threw her at a shocked Akeno, making the two fall on the ground. Snapping his arm back, he grabbed **Lilith** from his waist as he shot his other arm out, grabbing Rias's wrist. Taking the chance, he kicked her foot from behind, making her yip as she lost her balance. Making behind her, he pulled her arm behind her back and placed the barrel of **Lilith** under her chin.

All that happen in just 2.4 seconds.

"Wah!" Issei yelled in shock at what just happened, as the other there devils picked themselves up. They glared at Naruto for taking their King hostage, while he just smirked.

"Poor work. Really poor. You let yourselves be caught off guard, and now your **[King]** is caught. You know what this means, right?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

His smirk grew, showing his fangs. Issei watch in shock, not knowing what to do.

"BANG!"

Rias flinched at Naruto's shout, along with the others. "Ote. _(Check)_ You lose." He told them as he pulled his gun away and placed it back on its place. He took a step back from a confused Rias, and immediately found himself with a blade at his throat.

"Who are you?" Kiba demanded. The snow-ette just gave him a grin, before he vanished. The group looked around for the intruder, before they found him sitting comfortably on a coach, sipping on a can of coke. Where he got that, no one knew.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, shall we be moving on?" He asked as he took a sip. Rias glared at him.

"Why are you here?" She demanded. Her answer was a shrug.

"Two reasons, actually. First, so I can help explain what the kid here should be expecting in his new life. And second, to meet with the devils that 'own' this part of Japan. Like hell I'm letting some demons I don't know run a human city."

"How do you know Issei?"

Once more, he shrugged as he took another sip. "Saved the kid from being shish-kebab'd by that winged bitch. Well, before the idiot revealed himself and got himself killed." He shot said idiot a glare, who rubbed his head and chuckled sheepishly. It **was** kind of a dumb move in his part. "Bitch stabbed me right through the back. Should've broken her wing." He muttered angrily. The others sweatdropped at his muttering. Shaking his head, he leaned back and drunk the remaining soda. Crushing the can, he threw it over his shoulder which landed perfectly on the trash bin on the corner. "Now, yesterday I left Issei my business card. When he visited me, I told him what he needed to know if he was getting himself into all this crap. I told him about the **Great War** , **Four Faction** , and the **Sacred Gears**."

"Wait a minute. You said you got **stabbed** by a **Light Spear**? Then, how did you survive? What are you?" Rias asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Ain't that the Million Dollar question? Let's just say I'm more than I appear. I'll give you a hint. 'I am the **equilibrium** of Light and Darkness. The one who walks the **Twilight** path, while others walk the path of darkness, or blindly follow the light.' See if you can figure that out." He told them. Rias frowned at the riddle, not being given much. "No forget about that for the moment. You were talking about Issei's Sacred Gear?"

Rias gave him a cautious look, before turning to Issei, as Kiba and Akeno sat on the other coach. Koneko reluctantly sat next to Naruto, who smirked at her. She took out a candy bar out of…somewhere, and began to eat it. As she ate, she suddenly tensed as fingers began scratching the top of her head. She soon began to relax, as the scratching quickly calmed her.

"Issei." The brunette turned to the redhead. "Raise your left hand." He blinked in confusion, before doing as told. "Close your eyes and strike a pose that makes your feel like you could draw out a strong power from within."

He blinked in confusion, and reluctantly shifted his body with his legs bended and his hands pulled to the side, hands made in a cupping motion. Naruto chuckled at the stance, making the teen blush in embarrassment. _'Why am I doing something so embarrassing?'_ He asked himself.

Even Rias sweatdropped. _'What a strange pose…'_ "It doesn't look like you have any power…"

"C'mon, kid! You can do it! 'Trust in the force, young pedawan.'" Naruto quoted in encouragement. While he didn't know much about him, he could feel that the brat was a good kid.

"Focus…focus…FOCUS!" Issei chanted, trying as hard as he could to bring out any great power.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"…Wah wah waaah!" The Devil Hunter mocked with a chuckle as Issei sighed in sadness and disappointment. "Mah, mah kid. Don't be so down! It's like having sex. You don't know what you are doing the first time, but after practice, you act like a pro!" He said with a laugh, as Issei blushed at the statement with a drop of blood coming down his nose at the thoughts entering his head.

"Pervert." Koneko muttered, making Naruto smirk at her.

"Nah~. We'll see if you still think that after you acquire the _taste_ of **pure pleasure** , _Neko~chan_." He whispered to her, making her eyes slightly widen.

Shaking off his thoughts for later, the brunette looked at Rias. "Ano? Are you sure it wasn't all some sort of mistake?" He asked her.

The King hummed in thought. "The truth remains, that fallen angel targeted you. Do not worry, we'll try again later."

"That reminds me! How am I still alive?" He asked the question he wanted to know about. Rias smirked, but glanced at Naruto, who was busy drinking another can of coke he got from…somewhere, as he scratched the top of a content Koneko's head. The hunter saw her looking at him, and gave her a V sign.

"I'd figure you should tell him about the system, it would be better than me." He explained. Rias nodded, before blinking and looked at him questionably.

"How do you know about the system?" She asked. This man was getting her more and more confused by the minute! His answer…another of his _damn_ smirks!

"I know a lot of things, **_Benihime_** _._ " He told her with a joking tone, making her eyebrow twitch.

She was starting to hate this man.

Meanwhile, as that was going on Akeno handed Issei a piece of paper. Issei looked at it, and recognized it as one of the fliers he got while on his 'date'. It had the same circular pentagram symbol on it and everything. Clearing her throat, Rias began explaining. "Like I mentioned before, a Devil requires a signed contract in order to utilize a Human's power. They forge an agreement based on the fulfillment of a Human's wish, taking power equivalent to the wish they grant. Like all demons, devils are beings of humanity sin. In a way, we **drink** the sin of humans, growing stronger with each one."

"In the past, Devils used to absorb the sin by either _eating_ the human's heart, or sucking out their souls. Though the later was mostly done through sexual intercourse." Naruto chimed in, with Rias nodding though she wondered how he knew that.

"Things have changed in the past centuries, and are now done this way. That contract has a seal on it, which once touched by a human, synchs with their soul. That pentagram will let the devil know when a human's sin grew and become strong, it will summon the devil. Once the wish is performed, the seal will absorb some of the sin and transfer it to the demon. The more sin a demon absorbs, the stronger they become. Back in ancient times, humans were able to create their own summon pentagrams; however, the number of those humans have become barely non-existent. That's why we were giving out "simplified pentagrams" to people with strong desires. That was how you were able to call me. In your dying moment, you wished "to at least die in the arms of a beautiful girl, or at least live enough to fulfill my dream"." She told the brunette.

Issei nodded, recalling what he felt while he was dying.

"While I approach you, I sensed the Sacred Gear within you, so I resurrected you into my peerage. Now, Hyoudou Issei, you serve me as my **[Pawn]**." She said and at that moment, two devil/bat wings bursted out of his back. Issei freaked out, while the other peerage members also let out their wings.

"I-I have wings too?! I really have turned into a devil!" Issei said, shocked as he felt his wings. He idly noted that his jacket wasn't ripped from where the wings come out of.

"That's right. It symbolizes your status as a devil. You have been reborn as my little brother and as my **servant**." Rias told him. "You are now part of the divine Gremory clan!"

Issei gapped at her, before sighing and held his head down. "Does that mean…from now on I'll always be a servant?" He asked depressively as he knelt on the ground.

Naruto chuckled as he watch the brunette mope. Throwing away his empty can, he stood up, patting Koneko on the head, and walked over to the teen. Patting him on the shoulder he knelt down and leaned close to his ear. "Mah, mah kid. You are a devil now, and devils are creatures of sin. I reckon, if you do well, it's possible that you will one day have servants of your own~." He hinted with a smirk. The kid's live may be different from now on, but the least he could do is show him the positives.

Issei's eyes widen at that. _'My own…servants?'_ He thought, the image of him with his own harem of beautiful, busty girls serving his every needs appearing in his head.

 _"~Issei-sama~!"_

 _"Oh Issei-sama!"_

A wide grin appeared on his face, as he quickly stood up. "Servants? As in people who must obey my orders?" He asked as Naruto backed away from him, a satisfied grin on his face. Rias nodded.

"That's right."

"A-Anything? No matter what I ask of them? Even…something sexual?!" He asked, hope spreading through him."

Again, Rias nodded, confused on why he was shaking. "If they're your servants, then yes, of course."

His eye blazing with determined flames, Issei shot straight up. "I'LL DO IT! I WANT TO BE A DEVIL! I WILL BECOME **A HAREM KING!** "

Kiba chuckled at the way he acted, while Koneko gave the former human a dull look. "Simple minded."

"I can throw away all of my hidden porno mags…" Issei muttered to himself, before shaking his head. "No, I can't do that. They're me treasure…this and that are two different things. Mhm, two different things…"

Naruto laughed at the teen's antic. He was liking him more and more. He reminded him of a certain someone. Though the difference was that he actually liked Issei more than that person.

Meanwhile, a giggling Akeno looked at Rias. "So when you said, "Perhaps we'll have an idiotic little brother soon", this is what you meant."

Rias nodded. "That's right. So, Hyoudou-kun. Are you willing to become my servant?" She asked the happy brunette, who nodded rapidly.

"Hai! Rias-senpai!" But the redheaded devil shook her head.

"No! Remember, you have to call me "Buchou"!"

Issei nodded. "Hai, Buchou!"

 **Faces in the crowd  
Faces in the crowd will smile again  
And the devil may cry  
The devil may cry at the end of the night**

Everyone turned and watched as Naruto took out his cellphone and answer it. "Yeah?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The man was nearly blown away from the sheer force of the shout from the person on the other line. He held the phone away from him as his ear kept ringing. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME FOR DINNER HOURS AGO!"

Once the ringing stopped, the snow-haired hunter replied. "Damn it woman! You nearly made my brain explode with that voice of yours!"

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I am meeting with my new neighbors! I told you before I felt!"

"EXCUSES! I BUSTED MY ASS MAKING THIS FOOD FOR YOU! SO GET YOUR ASS HERE, THIS INSTANT! OR YOU CAN FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO SLEEP!"

"It's my house, damn it! You can't kick me out!"

"I WILL IF YOU DON'T GET HERE!" The woman shouted back, before hanging up. Glaring at the phone, Naruto was so tempted to crush it in his hands.

"Damn woman. No respect, I tell ya. I bust my ass to make money, and she's ordering me around like some **dog**! She's the one staying over after she **burned** down her **own** apartment!" He muttered angrily, as he pocketed the phone. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the other. "Well, it looks like I better go. See you around kid. Make sure you don't go out with girls who will literary stab you in the back. Nice meeting the rest of you." Giving them a slight bow, he turned to leave, before Rias called after him.

"Wait! Just who are you? How did you get in here?"

Stopping, Naruto looked back at her. Staring silently for a few more seconds, he shrugged. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a card and threw it at her. "See ya!" He called out before he left.

Rias looked after the door for a few seconds, before she looked down at the card in her hands. Her eyes widen slightly at what was on it.

 **Naruto S. Diabolus**

 **DEVIL MAY CRY**

 **Supernatural Hunting Agency**

 **"We take care of any troublesome supernatural menace, permanently."**

 **351-485-4875**

 **13th Katashi Avenue**

A demon hunter…

One of the Devils' most dangerous enemies…

Was just here…

And they didn't even know it!

* * *

 ** _The Next Day – Kuoh Academy_**

Issei sighed as he sat down at his desk, laying his head on it. He was tired. After Naruto-san left, he spent the rest of the day passing out fliers to people. It took all night, but he was able to empty out a full box. Not only that, but Rias-Buchou taught him about the 'Ranks of Nobility', and that he needed to become a high-rank devil to be able to gain his own peerage. The more contracts he forms, the more his status increases to be able to rise in level. _"Mouh~. Who knew doing chores would be such hard work. I was able to pass out all the fliers, but didn't get any contracts…'_ He then shook his head. _'No! I need to stay focused! I need to keep myself determined! I **will** become **Harem King**!'_

Just then, the door to the classroom opened, and the principal entered. He was a tall man, with tan skin. His eyes were narrow and the color of chestnuts. His dark, silky, curly hair was worn in a stale that reminds you of a fluttering flag. He was a professional grey suit, with a red tie. He smiled kindly at the students. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Kouchou-sama!" The class replied.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your teacher, Ms. Kitachi has taken a leave of absence as she was transferred to another school. Luckily, I was able to get someone to fill in the spot. You may come in now!"

The door opened, and every watched as a man with strange, white colored hair entered. He was a black business suit with a red tie. In his hand, he carried a briefcase.

"Good morning, everyone."

Issei's eye widen at the voice. His head snapped up, and looked at the familiar man. _'Naruto-san?! What's he doing here?!'_ He thought, worriedly.

Naruto moved toward the desk, and laid his case on top of it. He turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk. "My name, is Mr. Asakura. I am your new Literature teacher." He looked at them with a smirk.

This was goanna be **fuuunnn** …

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**

 ** _Hate it? Love it? Put it in your pocket!_**

 ** _Note: Naruto will be a sort of mentor and role model for Issei. It will be like an older brother-little brother relationship._**

 ** _'Gaki's' source of power in the cannon is just perverted shit. In here, it will be different. As Naruto will be helping him when he can. REASON being is Chapter 15 of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's "Naruto the Super Foxy Devil Beast" and his well put data on Issei's 'path to power'. After reading it, I got a closer and clearer view on the manga._**

 ** _Naruto will act a bit like Dante from Devil May Cry, carefree, flippant, a bit of a showoff, and still be awesome._**

 ** _Review…if you kindly._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Read previous chapters:**

 **AN: Well, Naruto is over. But just because there is no more new episodes, or that the ending made me want to cry out in anger, doesn't mean I'm goanna give up writing fics, and make Naruto MY way!**

 **Like a certain crazed clown once said: Let's have some FUN!**

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _"Good morning, everyone."_

 _Issei's eye widen at the voice. His head snapped up, and looked at the familiar man. 'Naruto-san?! What's he doing here?!' He thought, worriedly._

 _Naruto moved toward the desk, and laid his case on top of it. He turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk. "My name, is Mr. Asakura. I am your new Literature teacher." He looked at them with a smirk._

 _This was goanna be **fuuunnn** …_

 _Now_

* * *

Naruto whistled a tune as he calmly walked through the dark streets of the town, his case in hand. It's been nearly a week since he met Issei, introduced himself to Red and her peerage, and got a job at the academy. The latter was quite easy, all he had to do was find a teacher, use his charm on her, get her to resign, meet the principal, look at his eyes, and work his magic. It was pure coincidence the gaki was in the class he got in. Since them, he would teach the kids whatever crap he knew, talk with Issei about his new life, maybe mess with Red, and spend his time doing his primary job, such as what he was currently doing.

His favorite part was flirting with female teachers and/or students – he was part devil, the personification of sin, age meant **shit** to him! – have his students do mind-numbing work, offer the gaki advice when asked, ate fresh Italian pizza from an Italian shop – there was no **fucking** way that cafeteria 'pizza' was edible! It was a **joke** against good PIZZA! – and spend some 'quality' time with Red!

 _"What is a demon hunter doing here?!" Rias demanded, giving Naruto her best glare. However, it had no effect on the snowette, as he just smirked at her, laying his feet on the table in front of him. He calmly sipped some tea Akeno gave. He had already awaited this meeting ever since Akeno stepped into his shop. He hummed at the taste, nodding to the dark haired devil._

 _"This is quite good! Tastes kind of familiar. Did you make it from the **Karvera** flowers in the Underworld?" He asked. The Karvera flowers had special pollen that put the people who smell them under an illusion, showing them their most happiest moments. This tea worked by make drinkers taste their favorite desserts. He tasted strawberry sundae._

 _Akeno nodded with her usual smile. "Yes. I'm surprised, as Karvera flowers are quite rare, and many have forgotten their existence."_

 _Naruto nodded. "Yes, I'm quite lucky to have my own planted at my garden at my house. Though, I usually like to put some sugar and honey in mine. It enhances the taste."_

 _"Oh. I will have to try that."_

 _Rias's eyebrow twitched. It would appear she was being ignored. "Ehem!" The duo looked at her. "Back to our discussion, What. Are. You. Doing. **Here?!** " She asked/demanded him._

 _Naruto sighed and put his cup down. "Calm down princess. I'm not here to kill you, or your peerage. I may be a demon hunter, but I only take care of demons and monsters who harm humans. As long as you do not bring them harm, I won't take off that little pretty head of yours with my sword." He smirked at her as he placed his hand on his case, leaning beside him, making Rias flinch. She had to resist feeling her throat._

 _Rias eyed the case in caution. A demon hunter was **not** to be underestimated. She lost a cousin to a demon hunter because he was reckless. She turned back to him as he continued._

 _"I know all about your Faction War, and to put it simply, it sucks. You idiots are putting humans in danger, and that is something I **cannot** have. From now on, the humans of this city are under my protection. Now, I can either be your friend, or your enemy. If you don't want to be an accessory on my wall, you'll leave humans alone. I've already got those damn Hell demons and monsters attacking humans at night. Don't have time for you."_

 _Rias narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that a threat?"_

 _He shrugged. "Consider it what you want. Just watch your actions." He said before he stood up. Nodding to Akeno in thanks for the tea, he turned to leave._

 _"Wait."_

 _Stopping, he glanced at Rias over his shoulder. She looked at him. "' **Equilibrium** of Light and Darkness' I have recalled hearing that phrase before. It took a while, but I finally remembered where I heard it. But…it's just a **myth**."_

 _Naruto smirked at her. "Nearly all myths come from facts, princess." He left._

 _Akeno looked at her **[King]** , and saw the troubled look. "What's wrong, Rias-chan?" She asked._

 _"'From the shining lights of Heaven, and the abysmal depths of the Underworld, beings of pure power surfaced into existence. Wielding power to shake the realms, these being are fears and praised. Their names forever lost in the sands of time, their power forever remembered. **Nephalem**.' That was a quote I read on an old text when I was younger. Naruto, is a **Nephalem**."_

 _Akeno's eyes widen in shock. **Nephalem** , half angels/half demons. She had heard about them, but only in tales her mother told her. It was said that there lived a whole colony species of hybrid beings before and during the Second War. **Nephalem** being one of them. This colony was known as the **Forgotten Race** , or the **Lost Faction**._

 _It was back when the War was still young. Shocking enough, there were angels, demons, and fallen angels that **did not** want to fight. And only wanted to continue their existence. They didn't even hate their 'eternal' enemies, and even had **children** with them!_

 _Nephalem – Half Angels, Half Demons. The offspring of two opposing forces, containing all their power, less of their weaknesses, and more. They were beings either hated for future threats, or wanted for their power._

 _There were more hybrids, but the Nephalem were the most dangerous. And Naruto was probably the last and only one remaining. Rias frowned. This may complicate things. She needed to inform her brother._

Naruto smirked as he kept walking to his destination. It may cause some problems, but what were a few problems for some fun? Looking around him, he saw that he close to a bar. His eyes wondered through the streets. The place was deserted, some buildings were damaged, windows busted, and sniffing, he could detect a lingering smell of blood.

He was in the bad part of the town.

In more ways than one.

Spotting an open bar, he walked in. There was a low music playing, three guys sitting in a table playing cards, and a bartender cleaning a cup. Moving, he ignored the looks the guys sent his way, and sat on a seat at the bar, laying his case against it. He tapped his finger on the table, getting the tender's attention. "Akai Doku." He ordered.

The bartender narrowed his eyes at him, before moving to get the drink. Setting a cup on the table, he began pouring. When ready, Naruto grabbed the drink and chunk it down his throat. Grabbing the bottle, he refilled the cup. Being part devil meant no hangover, unless he drank holly water, or danger of liver cancer.

The bartender went back to his cleaning, occasionally glancing at the snowette. "So," He started. "What brings a fellow like you to these parts?"

Refilling the cup, Naruto shrugged. "Just enjoying the quite night. It's a full moon tonight. And thought I could use a drink."

The tender hummed, glancing at the men playing cards.

"A drink is nice to sooth my mind before I play my gig. Always nice to hear music on such a good night." Naruto said as he drank his sake. He smirked softly. "You could just hear it right now. Calm, relaxing music. Nothing like that shitty illusion casting music you have right now."

The tender tensed, as the men set their cards on the table.

Naruto took the bottle and chunk the rest of the drink. "Ah~. Akai doku, "Red Poison". Strange, isn't it? This type of drink is quite rare. Only found in the richest parts of the _Underworld_."

 **BAM!**

One of the men slammed his hands on the table and shot up. His eyes glowed a thirsty crimson as he looked at Naruto. "How about I let yo **u enjoy it in Hell!"** His skin seemed to shred off his body, before a created with dark green skin shot out of the disguise at Naruto, claws ready to shred him to pieces. It slammed its hand down on him.

Raising an eyelid when he didn't see any blood and flesh, he saw a shadow over him. He looked up.

 **SHTK!**

Its eyes widen when a blade pierced through its head, between its eyes.

Naruto blinked as he landed on the monster's back, sending it crashing to the ground, **Rebellion** in hand. Pulling it out, he gave a swipe, sending blood off the steel. Placing it on his shoulder, he glanced behind him at the other two. "Now that we've got the music playing, how about we dance?"

With a roar, the two tore off their disguises and leaped at the man. Pulling out **Lilith** , Naruto fired at the one on the left, bullets flying and piercing through its body and neck, before he jumped up and over the other. Spinning **Rebellion** around his fingers, he slashed down Demon #1's back, making a large gash.

 **"AAARRRGGGHHH!"**

Landing, he aimed at Demon #2 as it charged at him. Firing bullets at it, his foot moved around the leg of a nearby chair. Swiping it up into the air, he kicked it at #2. It slammed and broke against its face, making it stagger. When it looked forward, its eyes widen when Naruto appeared in front of him, the barrel of **Lilith** an inch away from its eye.

"Jackpot."

 **BANG!**

As the body slammed into the ground, its blood spilling out of its new holes, #1 stood up from where it crashed into the bottle shelf at the bar. Turning around, it saw its dead brethren, making it roar at Naruto in anger.

The snowette glanced at it over his shoulder. "Want more?"

Jumping to the air, the Hell Demon sent its sharp claws at the hunter. Naruto blocked it with **Rebellion**. The two struggled against the other to push back. With a grunt, Naruto pushed hard, moving the demon back. Tightening his grip on the handle, he slashed up, cutting across its face.

As it cried out in pain, he jumped up into the air before coming down, **Rebellion** in a downward stab. Thrusting the blade down, he pierced through the top of its head and deep into the ground. It gave a loud shriek, before going still.

Pulling his sword out, he slashed down and cut off the monster's head. Doing the same to the other two, he put his case on the ground and opened it. Inside the case, were many weapons, from swords to guns. Throwing the heads inside, he closed it. He gave his blade a powerful swing, taking off the blood, before putting it on his back, where it stayed. Sheathing **Lilith** behind his waist, he grabbed his case and made his way toward the door. Pausing, he glanced at the door at the back of the bar. Taking out **Iofiel** , he aimed and fired a shot, before putting it back. "Next time, get better music." He said, before turning the **Open** sign to **Close** , and leaving.

In the back room, blood slipped through the crack, as the body of the bartender fell to the ground, a hole in his forehead.

* * *

 **The Devil May Cry at the end of the Night!  
(CORE PRIDE** **by UVERworld)**

 **Sei o uke sorezore ga jinsei o ouka nou no BURAKKU BOKKUSU o shiru sore wa kou ka?  
you wa RIMITTO RAIN o subete ryouga saa ikou ka fumidasu sore wa kyou da  
** _(Born into the world, each enjoying his own life, discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?  
The important thing is to surpass your limit line. Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!)_

 **yappa hibi wa ika sen kou sotsunaku konashite'cha NO NO  
SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
** _(But what should we do with our days? Trying to live flawlessly is a big no no.  
Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!)_

 **todokanu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni atsuku naru mune o osaetsukeru no wa  
rikai mo sezu osaetsukeyou to shite kita  
kirai de yurusenakatta ano otonatachi to onaji jan ka yo  
** _(If I try to suppress my heart, which is burning hot about things that are unobtainable or constrained,  
how am I different from those adults, whom I have come to despise and will never forgive  
for their constant attempt to pin me down blindly without even understanding why?)_

 **dou shitatte kanawanai esoragoto darou ga  
mune o moyasu hi wa dare ni mo kese ya shinai  
sora kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi o nurashi furiyamanaku to mo  
mada kesase wa shinai kono mune no hi sore ga "PURAIDO"  
** _(No matter what I do, it'll probably forever remain a pipe dream that will never come true,  
but the fire burning in my heart cannot be doused by anyone.  
Even if the black rain falling from the sky drenches me completely and doesn't stop,  
I will never allow the fire in my heart to be extinguished. That, is my "pride".)_

 **yohou-doori ni furidashita ame yosou ijou ni nakama wa atsumatta  
otagai no hibi ya shourai no hanashi de atsuku natte naguriai ni natta  
** _(It started pouring, as predicted. A lot more buddies gathered around than I had expected.  
While talking about one another's days and futures, we became impassioned and started a fist fight.)_

 **juugo no koro mo fuan kara nogareru you ni  
onaji you na koto de naguriatta koto omoidashite  
omae ga waraidasu kara kawatte'nai na...tte ore mo fukidashita na da  
** _(Thinking back about how we were also fist-fighting the same way  
back when we were only 15, as a means to quell our anxiety and uneasiness,  
you laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit..." So I ended up bursting into laughter as well.)_

 **sou yatte iji hatte funbatte ikite'nakucha jikan no nagare sae mo kowaku naru  
hontou ni naguru beki aite wa sonna jibun daro  
tada ima wa maketakunai jibun ni makenai "PURAIDO"  
** _(If we don't stubbornly stand our ground like this, even the flow of time will become a scary thing.  
The only true opponent whom I should hit is really my prideful self.  
But still, I don't want to lose right now. I have "pride" not to lose to myself.)_

 **SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
** _(Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!  
Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!)_

 **dou shitatte yappa hitori no yoru wa jibun no koto sae mo wakaranaku naru  
sonna ore to wakariaou to shite kureru kimi ga iru nara motto tsuyoku nareru  
** _(No matter what I do, when I'm alone at night, I become even unable to understand myself.  
When you're with me, and we try to understand each other, then I'll be able to become stronger.)_

 **mou dou nattatte ii kakkou warukutatte ii  
shinimonogurui de mirai o kaete yaru  
dou shitatte kaerenai unmei da to iwarete mo  
mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaete miseru  
** _(I don't care how things turn out, and I don't care if I'll look uncool,  
I will desperately try to change my future.  
Even If I'm told that my destiny is immutable no matter what I do,  
I myself can still change, and I will prove to you that I can change myself.)_

 **kore ga sou "PURAIDO" sorezore no basho de...  
** _(This is, that's right, "pride", each in its own place...)_

 **madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o  
mada wasuretakunai mune no atsusa o  
madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o  
madamada ikeru zo ikeru zo  
** _(Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.  
I don't want to forget yet, the heat in my chest.  
Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.  
I can still keep going, so here I go!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: An average life…for a Devil**

* * *

With a chime, the entrance to a sweet shop opened, and Naruto stepped out, a cup of strawberry sundae in hand, and his case on his back.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" A voice from inside called out.

Waving behind him, he left. As he walked through the streets, mindlessly eating his sundae with the plastic spoon he had, he let his mind wonder. It's been many weeks since he moved here, and it's been **_boring!_** Sure taking down minor monsters were fun, but it soon grew boring. Not to mention he hasn't had a call for missions in a while. There has to be some monsters terrorizing people around the world. There just has to! He was even considering going to that abandoned church and fighting those Fallen Angels! He sighed. _'But if I do that, then Azazal-jiji will know, then he'll tell Mephi-baka, and then that idiot will hang it over my head about starting a war **forever**!' _ He thought angrily. Let's not forget that he needs to call his peerage. He hasn't seen them in nearly a year, as they were all assigned high missions around the world, and spreading his contacts. _'They should be done about now. I need to call them to come here. The house is finished for us, and I have this foreboding feeling that something shitty is about to happen.'_

In other news, he has decided to increase business influence to make more money. You can only obtain so much in a **Demon Hunting service** in a mortal, and oblivious, realm. So decided to open a café shop at the for sale building across from his shop. It used to be a bakery, so he could use it for his own purposes. He already called the owner, and made a deal. He just ordered supplies, and they should be here in around a few days.

It would be a great way to expand his grapevine of information gathering, and make more money. Not to mention it would be great for the members of his peerage who had extra time apart from demon hunting, or were too lazy to get any shit done.

Now, all he needed was a name, and theme. Not to mention workers, chefs, waitresses, tables, ingredients, etc.

Life was not easy for Naruto…

He looked up at the sky. _'Please, mother! Let something fun happen!'_

"Here you go! Please take one! They're free!"

Moving his head down, Naruto blinked when he saw Issei passing out fliers. He blinked once. Twice. He then looked back up. _'Thanks mom! Once again, you're the best!'_ He thought with a wink before walking over to the brunette.

Issei smirked at the two female teens as he gave them fliers. "Two fliers for two beautiful women." He flirted, making them giggle as they walked way. Mentally cheering at his great luck, he continued to pass out fliers.

"Yo, gaki!"

Blinking at the call, Issei turned around and saw a familiar snowette in a crimson coat. "Naruto-san!"

Getting close, he lightly bumped the top of the brunette's head. Of course, even though it was 'lightly' the man's strength was still enough to make the teen hold the top of his head in pain. "Don't call me '-san'. Makes me feel old. So what ya doing gaki? Shouldn't you be pranking people, or getting into trouble, or whatever you guys do?" He asked as he put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

As Issei rubbed the bump on his head, he looked at him. "Don't call me gaki! I'm only a few years younger than you! And I'm passing out fliers for Buchou." He said as he showed the last flier he head. Looking at it, Naruto recognized the **Gremory Family Seal** on it. "I just have to give this out, and I'll be done."

Nodding, the man grabbed the flier of his hand. "Well, there we go. Your done gaki." He said with a smirk as he pocketed the flier. Who know, he might need it one day.

Issei blinked, before shrugging. That may work! Buchou said he had to pass out the fliers, she didn't say he couldn't pass them out to people he knew. "Thanks Naruto-s-" Naruto raised his fist at him. "Ah! Naruto! Thanks Naruto." Naruto lowered his fist and smirked at him.

"No problem. Just looking out for my little gaki student." Issei glared at him at the little gaki comment. "So, you got any contracts?" He asked as the two walked. Issei sighed and shook his head.

"No. Buchou said that when I'm done delivering fliers, I can begin fulfilling contracts." He then perked up. "Wait! That was the last of the fliers! I can start now!" He stated excitedly.

Finishing up his sundae, the devil hunter threw it away at a nearby trashcan – which landed perfectly – before looking at the teen. "Good for you. And if you want, I can come with you to help you with filling out wishes." Issei nodded to him in gratitude, before a question came to mind.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so helpful to me?" That has been bothering him for a while now, but not too much. He was just curious. Naruto didn't know a thing about him, so why be so helpful.

Naruto looked at him. "Well, call it making up for getting you killed."

"Huh?"

"You see kid, if I didn't get distracted, you wouldn't have been stabbed by that bird. You would still be human. But I fail, and now you're a devil."

Issei stopped walking and looked at him. "Hey! Its not your fault! Its mine! And besides, being a devil has been great so far!"

Stopping as well, Naruto looked at him, his expression serious. "That's because you haven't been one for long. Listen kid. Being a devil isn't all fun and games, and getting girls. Devils and other demons have many enemies. Angels, churches, Fallen Angels, even some humans. You will have many enemies that will seek for your death just because you are a devil. Not only that, but you will now outlive the people you care about, as demons have extended lifespans. Your parents, your friends, you will outlive them. Some devils stop aging physically around their mid-twenties. It might happen to you too, though unlikely. But still, can you deal with all of that?" He asked.

Issei was silent as he repeated everything he heard in his mind. He looked down as the seriousness of the moment struck him. Naruto was right. This wasn't all fun and games. Naruto sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "Listen, we can't change what's happen, but I promise you, I will help you live long enough to make your dream come true. You wanted to be this **Harem King** right? To have your own harem? Well, I will help you. That's a promise, and Naruto Diabolus always keeps his promises."

Issei smiled at the man softly. "Thanks Naruto."

Patting his shoulder, Naruto began leading them toward the Academy. "Now then, lets find you a contract."

Soon the two made it to the old building where Rias and her peerage stayed. Walking inside, Naruto saw Koneko sitting on the couch, eating a candy bar, he could sense Akeno's energy at the kitchen, and Rias was sitting on her desk.

"I'm back, Buchou!" Issei called. Rias looked up and smiled at the brunette, though her eyes narrowed at seeing Naruto, who smirked at her. Ever since she discovered that this mysterious man was a **Demon Hunter _and_ a Nephalem** , she was cautious of him. She sent a message to her brother, but has not yet gotten a reply. It made her nervous. A Nephalem's power was not to be underestimated. As not only does he have the power and strength of a devil **but** he also has the light and advantage of an angel, a devil's worst enemy. From the rumors and tales she heard and read, Nephalem have to powers of the _light_ , which she didn't know if Naruto was able to conjure. She needed to be careful.

Shaking off her thoughts for later, she smiled kindly at Issei, ignoring Naruto's presence. "Eh, you already passed them out? There were a lot there." She said as she glanced at the corner of the room, where a half dozen empty boxes laid, once filled with summon fliers.

Issei chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "If its to fulfill my dream, than this is nothing!" He said as Naruto sat down next to Koneko. Reaching into his coat, he took out a bag of gummy bears and held it in front of her face. He chuckled as her eyes lit up at seeing the bag, her hands shooting up and taking them. Meanwhile, Akeno come out of the built-in kitchen and set a tea set on the table. Upon see the man, she placed a kind smile on her face and served the man a cup, he nodded in gratitude. He could detect the nervousness from her, but ignored it.

Rias stood up from her chair and walked over to Issei. "Okay then, let's move onto the next step." She said, placing a hand on her hip.

Issei grinned happily and raised his fists. "Great! I've finally graduated from miscellaneous jobs like passing out fliers?!"

Rias nodded. "That's right. Now that the contracts are spread around the city, its time for you to begin forming contracts. For your first time, you'll be doing **two**. They used to be Koneko's and Kiba's, but I want you to do them. Think of it as practice." Koneko bowed slightly to Issei.

"Thank you for your assistance."

Issei bowed back to her. "T-The pleasure's all mine."

She looked at her **[Queen]**. "Akeno, would you please?"

The dark haired Fallen/Devil bowed slightly. "Of course." She walked to the middle of the room, in the spacious side, and raised her hand. In a brightly glow, a large crimson diagram appeared on the floor.

Issei watched in amazement at the seal. "W…What is this?!"

Rias smirked at him. "Right now, we're engraving your inscription inside the Magic Diagram. Now, you are able to use the **Gremory Seal**." She explained. Naruto watched calmly as another outer circle layer appeared on the diagram. He hummed lightly as he sipped his tea, while scratching the top of Koneko's head as she ate her gummy bears. He nodded toward Kiba as the blonde entered the room. While the peerage, except for Issei, were cautious around the man, they got slightly used to him appearing in the room.

Somewhat…

"Inscription?" Issei asked, confused.

"The best way to explain it would be to call it the proof of our relationship, after which this magical diagram will become the basis of all the magical powers that you'll be using. It will show that you are my **[Pawn]**. Give me your palm." Issei blinked before doing as told. Rias grabbed his hand and placed her finger on his palm. Issei gasped as the crest of **Gremory** appeared on the palm. "This mark allows you to utilize the magical diagram to teleport to your summoner." As Issei looked at the seal, Rias turned to Akeno. "Akeno, are you ready?"

The **[Queen]** nodded. "Hai. You can start anytime."

Nodding, the redhead looked at her **[Pawn]**. "Okay Issei, stand in the middle of the magical diagram."

Issei snapped out of his daze and nodded. "H-Hai!" Walking toward the seal, he stood over the circle in the middle. He gasped slightly as a tingle went through his spine. _'What's this? I feel strange. Like I can feel energy spreading through me.'_

Naruto watched silently as they prepared the ritual. Rias spoke up. "Alright Issei. This seal will teleport you to where you are summoned. Do you remember what you have to do after you arrive?"

The brunette nodded. "Hai! Make a pack with the summoner and fulfill their wish! And then, in exchange, collect payment!" Rias nodded.

"Correct, have a safe trip Issei!"

Naruto hid a smirk as the seal lit up. He just knew what was about to happen. The glowing seal light up the room, blocking everyone's sight. When the seal stopped glowing, Issei remained where he stood, in a 'cool' stance.

"Are you the one who summoned me? Well then…tell me your wish."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Naruto stiffened a laugh at the oblivious teen. He cleared his throat. "Ah yes. I would like two boxes of fresh **Shark King's** **Pizza**. One with pineapples and chicken, the other with meaty toppings. And…you want anything Koneko?" He asked the loli girl.

"Candy." She said, playing along.

Issei opened his eyes and blinked when he saw he was still in the club room. "Eh?"

Rias frowned as she stepped forward, as Naruto laughed while Akeno chuckled. "What a shame. It looks like you still can't make a jump through."

Issei gaped. "Eh?"

Rias sighed. "In order to make the jump through the seal, you must reach a set level of power. Currently, your magical power is too low. So the seal isn't activating." Issei face-faulted. He just wasted an awesome entrance! "Even so, since there's a summoner, you still have to make a trip. You'll have no choice but to travel by foot."

"Eh?!" Issei said in shock as Rias took out a piece of paper from her desk and wrote down the addresses.

Kiba chuckled at the situation. "Interesting. Well, if you go by bike you can get there in half an hour."

Chuckling, Naruto stood up. Walking over, he patted Issei on the shoulder. "Don't worry gaki! I'll help you out!" He looked at Rias. "You got the summoner's address Benihime?" He asked. Rias narrowed her eyes at him, before reluctantly holding it out. Smirking, Naruto took it. "Thank you~! Let's go kid!" He said and dragged Issei behind him out the door.

"O-Oi! Don't pull so hard! And what kind of devil shows up in a bicycle after being summoned?!"

"The one who doesn't complain a lot. Now come on, gaki!"

Rias frowned as the two left. Having Naruto around the clubhouse sometimes worried her. Sure the guy was nice at times, if a bit of a flirt as he would at times flirt with Akeno, Koneko, and even herself, but knowing that a powerful being was in the room, made her tense. She didn't know if he was just being nice, or he had some hidden agenda for them. Mostly, the man would hang out with Issei and help him with any problems, like a big brother. Or even help them with school work, as his job as a teacher. She just didn't know how to feel about that.

Was Naruto only getting closer to them to learn secrets of the Gremory clan?

Was he waiting for the teen to drop his guard, before stealing his **Sacred Gear**?

Was he waiting for them to turn their backs, before cutting off their heads?!

Or was the white haired man really just being nice?

Argh! She was getting a headache! And it was all because of that strange, mysterious, handsome, muscular-

 _'Wait what?!'_ She thought, her cheeks burning slightly. She shook her head. _'No! I can't think like that! He could be an enemy!'_

Damn you Naruto!

* * *

Outside the building, Naruto looked at the address before turning to Issei. "Alright gaki. I can get us to the location."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Naruto just smirked at him. "Benihime isn't the only one who can teleport." He raised his hand, and Issei gasped when a large seal made of **blue flames** appeared on the ground. It looked similar to the **Gremory Seal** , except in the center, where an image of a long sword with a hollow circle under the hilt, and three curved lines looking like wings on either side of the circle. **(AN: DMC, Dante's symbol.)**

Before Issei could say anything, the two vanished in a flash. Before he knew it, they appeared in front of a two story building. "Huh? Wha?!"

Naruto chuckled at his look, before gesturing to the door. "Well, here we are. This is Kiba-san's contract." Snapping out of his daze, Issei walked toward the door and rank the doorbell.

 _'According to Kiba, apparently he's almost always summoned by hot women.'_ Issei though, anxiously. _'Come on, beautiful girl! To fulfill the wish of a beauty is **my** wish!'_ "Good afternoon, sorry for the wait. I'm a devil…" He spoke to the intercom.

 _"The door's unlocked, please come in nyo."_

Issei's shoulders feel when he heard the voice. _'So deep…it's obviously a guy's voice…'_ "Nyo?" He asked as he opened the door. "Sorry for intruding…" He began, before going completely silent once he beheld the person on the other side. His face turned completely pale.

"Welcome, nyo~." There, standing in front of him, was a large, **extremely** muscular man in a sailor girl's outfit that was a few sizes **too small**. He had his hair in pintails, fake wings in his back, and cat ears on the top of his head. "I've waited for so long, nyo~!"

Issei was shaking in fear, ready to pee himself! This was the most **horrifying** thing he had **ever** seen! Just as bad as reading yoai! **(JnS does not discriminate against race, gender, or sexual preferences. Thank you.)** "Y-Your…wish…" _'What the hell's with this person?! Cosplay?! Ends sentences with "Nyo"?! This is bad! This is **very** bad!'_

Behind him, Naruto just blinked. He had seen some **fucked up shit** on his work, so something like this only _slightly_ surprised him. The man reminded him of those Undines he saw in the Familiar Realm. He was probably the only one who doesn't run screaming at the sight of them. Then again, he had met monsters uglier than them. Monsters that would hunt even the strongest of demon's minds for years. _'At least it isn't a fat, shitfaced old man in a little girl's outfit, asking to be turned into a little girl.'_ Yep, it happened before. And when it did, he happily shot that fucker in the face…and balls. With a smile!

The large man continued speaking. "I want you to turn Miru-tan into a magical girl, nyo." The now named Miru said.

Issei gaped. "Miru-tan?! You need to go to a different world…"

"I've been to another world, but no one has the ability to give Miru-tan magical powers."

"You actually went?!" Issei yelled. He was just kidding.

"At this point, as a last resort, I can't help but make a wish with my enemies, the devils!"

"Enemies?!" Now Issei was getting scared as he slowly backed up. And why wasn't Naruto helping him?!

Naruto sat back, eating a bag of popcorn he got _somewhere_ , enjoying the show.

"Give Miru-tan…" The 'man' muttered. "PLEASE GIVE MIRU-TAN FANTASY POWERS, NYOOOO!" He shouted, getting close to the brunette's face.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Issei screamed in horror. _'I'm going to die!'_

Naruto sighed as he stood up, crumbling his empty bag. It was all fun and games until people start screaming. Then it just gets annoying. "Alright you big babies, SHUT UP!" He yelled, getting them to stop yelling and turn to him. He pointed at Miru. "You! Big man, two steps back!" Miru did as told, feeling nervous about Naruto getting closer to him. "Now look. Seeing you like this, **disgusts** me! You're a grown ass man! Not some pimp kid! But we don't argue about your wish, we just grant them. Now, we will grant your wish, we will leave, and we will **never** see each other again. **Got it!** "

Miru nodded rapidly, as Issei leaned closer to Naruto. "Um, Naruto. I don't know **how** to turn him into a magical girl." He said, low enough that Miru didn't hear him.

Naruto waved him off. "Don't worry. I've got it." He said before looking at the large man. "Alright, listen up you _thing_. Bio-recreation is something that is almost impossible for even Devils to do. At least, permanently. At best, I can turn you into a 'magical girl' for no more than 24-hours, before you are turned back to 'normal'. You **will** take this, and you **will** like it!" He threatened.

Miru nodded. It may not be forever, but he will be a magical girl! His dream will come true!

Pushing the man inside, Naruto followed, Issei behind him. Looking around around the room, he saw it filled with posters of magical girls, much to his disgust, and grabbed a figure off the stand. He then turned to Issei. "Alright gaki, here's what you got to do. Focus on this figure, very hard in your mind. Focus your energy. I'll do the rest." Nodding, Issei grabbed the figure, and holding it tightly, focus on its image and the energy he felt when he first stepped on the teleportation seal. Back then, he felt something surge through him, which was probably his new devil energy.

Facing Miru, Naruto told him to close his eyes. As the man did that, the white-haired nephalem raised his hand up until it was at eye-level with the 'man', while placing his other hand on top of Issei's head. Concentrating, he focused his energy. His hands became wrapped in a light blue flame. His eyes glowed, along with Miru. Suddenly, a smoke covered the man.

When the smoke cleared, Miru opened his eyes. Looking down, Miru gasped when 'he' saw his arms, once muscular, now thin and silky. 'He' was now much shorter, standing at a 5'4". 'He' quickly ran to the mirror in the room, and gasped when 'he' saw the reflection. His face was now thinner and silky. His eyes wider.

Miru was now a **girl**.

With his new female voice, he giggled and jumped around in happiness. "Finally! Miru-tan is now a magical girl! I am **Magical Miru-tan!**

This was the best day of _her_ life!"

* * *

"Is he alright?" Issei asked as he looked down at the unconscious body of the **male** Miru.

Naruto shrugged. "Of course he's alright."

Issei looked at him. "Well, what did you do?"

Again, Naruto shrugged. "I fulfilled his wish. I placed him in an illusion where he is a 'magical girl'. It'll last for around 24 hours, like I said."

Issei raised a brow. "Does that even count?" He asked. Naruto held up the glowing flier, which soon stopped glowing. "His desire was: _"to be a magical girl."_ He never said it had to be physical. In his mind, he _is_ one, and his soul knows it. So the contract is **completed**." He said and gave the flier to Issei. "So, think you can do the last one on your own?"

Issei nodded as the two exited the house. Saying good bye to Naruto, Issei ran off to his other contract. Watching him leave with a smirk, Naruto looked up at the sky. It was still early, just barely hitting the sunset. He decided to walk around, maybe sense out some stray demons and monsters.

As he walked through the park he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out, he saw that he had messaged from his peerage as he called them this morning.

 _Be right there! Just need to finish some things! – Meda-chan_

 _Will be there shortly! – Aka-hime_

 _As you wish, Naruto-sama. – Mil-chan_

 _On my way. Really missed u! ; ) – Lu-chan_

 _On my way, boss man! – Al._

 _As you wish, Naruto-sama. – Wolf-chan_

 _Of course, Naruto-sama. – K._

 _Taking care of business right now. Be there soon. – Lock_

 _On my way, Naruto. – Light_

 _Right – Ach._

 _As you command, my king. – Al._

 _Yes sir, boss man! – Inu_

 _Yes sir! – Chris_

 _Hai, hai! – Habanero-chan_

A thumbs up _– Vixen_

Nodding at the messages, he put his phone away. He was glad he was going to be reunited with his peerage. It's been a whole year since they split up to cover more business all over the world. He really missed hanging with them, starting fights, and running away from the police. All the moments he hanged with them were special to him.

His peerage was special in a way, as he didn't use the Underworld's **Evil Piece set**. Instead, he used a whole new set his brother gave him. It was called the **Devil Piece set**. And what made it different from the former, was that while **that** was imaged after the chess game, **his** was imaged after the **shogi** game.

And was **way** different than the **Evil Piece** system, with many additions.

Why the **Devil Piece** wasn't commonly used, was because it required a **tremendous** amount of energy to power it. At least **near or close** to the amount of a Satan-class. He was even **lucky** to be given the set!

"Ow!"

Stopping, he looked at where the shout came from. Blinking, he stared at a face-full of white panty wearing ass as the person tripped on the ground. _"Ooooh. Why did I fall down?"_

He rose a brow when he heard the feminine voice speak Italian. Sighing, he walked over. Kneeling in front of her, he grabbed the white sheet over her head and pulled it up. He saw it was a young teen, around 14 or 15, with long blonde hair. She blinked at the light, her innocent green eyes looking up at him. _"Eh?"_ Looking closer, he saw that she was wearing a nun outfit. _'Interesting.'_

He gave the girl a smirk _"You okay, sister?"_ He asked in Italian as he helped her up. The girl blinked before smiling up at him.

 _"Oh! Thank you very much!"_ She said. Just then, a powerful gust of wind blew, sending her veil flying off, making her gasped. _"My veil!"_

Before it could get too far, Naruto's arm shot up and grabbed it. Smiling at her, he fixed it back on her head. _"You should be careful. It would be terrible if such a lovely lady as yourself lost this."_ He told her, making her smile. When done, he saw that what was most likely her suite case had its contents spilled all over the ground. _"Oh my. That's quite the large case."_ He said as he began helping her picking up her stuff.

" _Oh! Thank you!"_ She said in gratitude, happy to have run into such a nice person. As he picked up the stuff, he spotted church objects, such as a Bible, a cross, and bottles of holy water.

 _'But what is a nun doing here? There isn't a church for miles! The only one here is…'_ His eyes widen slightly. The only church in Kuoh was the abandoned church, which the Fallen Angels used as their base. He narrowed his eyes, glancing down, he saw a slight glow under the bandages on his right arm.

A nun + Fallen Angels = Sacred Gear!

This had warning signs all over it. If the Fallen Angels, which had slight control of few churches through their stray priests, had this girl transferred all the way here, it must mean that she had a Sacred Gear that they either had to get rid of fast, or they wanted for themselves. He needed a plan.

He kept his face from showing any bad expressions as he continued picking up the girl's stuff. He raised a brow though when he picked up a pair of underwear with a teddy bear on the back. "Hm…"

The girl saw him holding her panties, and quickly snatched them, her face turning red in embarrassment. He chuckled sheepishly at her. _"Sorry about that. I shouldn't have grabbed your…um *snicker* teddies."_ He couldn't help but laugh, increasing her embarrassment. _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't!"_

 _"Mhhh!"_ She covered her red face with her hands. _"You saw a bad side of me!"_

Naruto just continued to chuckle. Getting his laugh under control, he finished collecting her stuff and putting them in the case. Closing it, he stood up. Holding a hand for her, he helped her up. _"There we go. Are you okay, sister?"_ He asked, concerned for her.

She smiled innocently at him. _"Yes. Thank you for your help."_ She said with a light bow as she grabbed her case. Naruto took the time to get a good look at her. She had an innocent air around her, one that makes people think there wasn't a shred of darkness in her. Her blonde hair flowed all the way down her back, with split bangs over her forehead, and a single strand sticking out from under the veil. Her attire was of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. He also saw a silver cross necklace around her neck.

 _"Are you traveling?"_ He asked. It was time for questions.

She shook her head. _"No. I was appointed to the church in this city, but I got lost on the way."_

Warning bells rang in his head. So she **was** sent here for those Fallen Angels. But why? Why sent for this innocent girl? He knew they weren't some sharks, waiting for any fresh prey they see. _'Well, not **all** of them anyway.' _ He needed to find out what was going on, and fast. He smiled kindly at her. _"I know where the church is. If you want, I can take you there."_

She gasped happily, clapping her hands. _"Really?! Thank you so much! This is truly the Lord's will!"_

Smiling kindly, Naruto began leading the way, the girl by his side. _"I didn't catch your name. I'm Naruto. Naruto Diabolus."_

She smiled at him. _"I'm Asia Argento. It's great to meet you, Mr. Diabolus."_

Naruto waved at her. _"Now, now. No need for 'Mr.', just call me Naruto."_ While reluctant to address him so casually, as it would be impolite, she nodded. _"So Asia-san. You from Italy, correct? Given how you speak Italian."_

Asia nodded. _"Actually I just came from America, I just got here. My Japanese is not very good. Whenever I talk to someone, they would ignore me, or look at me strangely. It is quite the miracle I run into someone who speaks Italian like me."_ She said happily.

Naruto smiled at her. Though, the reason he was able to speak Italian, was because of his Nephalem ability to understand and speak any language through contact. As the two walked, he placed a small illusion over her, making her think the two were talking as they walked. Slowing down a little, he walked behind her as he took out his phone. Dialing a number, he waited for the person to answer.

 _"Naruto."_

"Morrison, listen. I found this girl."

 _"Wow Naruto, never took you for the guy to brag about the girls he bags."_

"Shut up idiot, and listen. She's a _nun_. From America."

 _"…"_

"So you get at where I'm heading with this."

 _"What is a **nun** doing in Kuoh? Especially with all these monsters and Hell Demons around?"_

"She says she was transferred to the church here."

 _"But the only church in Kuoh is…"_

"Exactly. I detected a Sacred Gear in her."

 _"What do you want me to do?"_

"I'm going to lead her to that abandoned building at the east side of town. The one next to the orphanage. I'll place a low-level illusion on her to make her think it's a church. Fix that place up as much as you can. Need you to act as the Father. Get some of your boys to play roles. I need to find out what those black winged wolfs want with her. In the meantime, find out everything you can about Asia Argento."

 _"Right. I'll have everything set in an hour."_

Hanging up, he continued to lead the young girl. _"So, how was your first experience in Japan?"_ He asked, to stall for time.

Asia smiled softly. _"It was quite interesting, but different. I didn't understand what anyone was saying, or could read the words. I was lost."_

 _"Didn't any one come get you, or a helper to come with you?"_

She shook her head.

He frowned. _"That's not right. What kind of idiots leave a cute girl like you by herself?! A true gentlemen should not hesitate to help a sweet girl like you."_ Asia blushed at being called cute. _"Oh well! I'm your friend now! So if you **ever** need my help, just call or come to me, and I'll be there!" _ He said as he handed her his card. Luckily he used his magic to change the language to English in her eyes. Asia took the care gratefully, hugging it to her chest, a large smile on her face.

 _"Thank you so much, Naruto! May the Lord bless you for years to come for your assistance!"_ He just smiled at her. Just then, the two heard a cry. Looking over, they saw a young boy on the ground, crying, holding his knee where a scrape was seen.

Asia walked toward him. _"Hey."_ She said, getting the boy's attention. _"Are you okay? A boy shouldn't be crying over little things like this."_ The boy blinked at her, not understanding what she was saying. Naruto followed her in curiosity, wondering what she was going to do. Asia raised her hands and hovered them over the cut. She closed her eyes, and to Naruto's surprise, her hands began to glow light green. Naruto and the boy watched in amazement as the cut began to rapidly heal. Looking down, he saw the glow in his arm increase a bit. He quickly hid it behind his back. _'What is that energy? It's almost Holy, but at the same time, something different.'_

In seconds, the scrape was gone. The glow vanished, and Asia smiled gently at the boy, ruffling his head. _"There we go."_ She then stood up, looking at Naruto as if just realizing he was there. She bowed slightly, sticking her tongue out and bumping her head. _"I'm sorry, I just instinctively helped him."_ Naruto waved her off.

 _"Mah, mah. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad the kid's safe."_

Just then, the kid's mother came and dragged him away, shooting Asia a cautious look. The girl looked down sadly at the look, while Naruto glared at the woman, shooting her spike of his **Killer Intent** , scaring her as she quickly left with her son. But before they left, the boy shouted out at Asia. "Thank you, onee-chan!"

Asia tilted her head in confusion, as Naruto smile at her. _"He said 'thank you, sister'."_ He translated, making Asia smile. _"So that energy…"_

The nun smiled happily. _"It's my power of healing. It's an amazing power granted to me by God."_

He smiled at her happiness. Strange, he's been smiling a lot around this girl. _"Well it sure was something."_

 _"Um…"_

He looked at her, _"Hm?"_

 _"Forgive me if I'm rude, but are you alright?"_ She asked as she pointed to his bandaged arm. Looking at it, he raised it.

 _"Oh this? It's nothing. It's just badly burned after an accident. It doesn't hurt anymore."_ He said.

 _"Um, if you want, I can heal it with my power."_ She suggested, but Naruto shook his head.

 _"That's alright. The damage is quite gruesome. I don't want to scare you away."_ He said with a chuckle. _"Besides, I like to keep it as a memory."_

Asia tilted her head. _"Memory?"_

Naruto nodded. _"Yep! It was a huge fire, and my friends were in the middle. I tried hard to save them. Even if my arm was damaged, I would gladly do it again if it meant protecting my precious people."_ He told a lie. The real reason was **much** more horrific, an event neither he or his peerage would ever forget.

 _"Precious…people?"_

 _"Right. To me, a person truly become stronger, when they are fighting for their precious people. The ones they hold closest to their hearts."_

Asia smiled sadly, a look of longing in her eyes. _"The ones you hold closest to your heart."_ She muttered sadly.

 _"Hai. You see, I'm an orphan."_ He admitted, shocking Asia. _"I never knew my true parents, and my adopted father is gone. To me, having people I care about, fills the void in my heart. They keep me going."_ He smiled as he looked up at the sky, the images of his adoptive father, and his peerage passing through his head. _"I would fight an army, if it meant keeping my precious people safe."_ He looked at Asia and smiled at her. Her cheeks burned when she saw his smile, feeling his happiness and friendship shining through it. _"I can see the loneliness in your eyes, Asia-chan. I don't like it. I hate seeing one of my precious persons sad or hurt."_

The nun gasped. He thought of her as one of his precious persons?! But, he didn't even know her that well! She was about to say something, when Naruto placed his hand on the top of her head. _"We may not know each other that long, but we talked, we laughed, and we gave our names. That's good enough for me! So if you ever need me, I'm there!"_ He told her.

Asia's eyes grew tearful. She never, had anyone who thought of her as their precious person. To know this man, who just met her today considered her one, it made her happy. She smiled widely as a tear came down her cheek, which Naruto wiped off, making her blush as he walked her off. He made sure she didn't see the church building on the far distance. As the two walked, he placed on illusion on her to not let her know that they were just walking aimlessly around town for an hour.

Soon, after an hour – but only 20 minutes to Asia – the two stopped at an old building. However, in Asia's eyes it was clean and freshly painted. Naruto felt guilty he was tricking his new friend, but it was necessary. He was protecting her life from the Fallen Angels.

 _"Well, here we are!"_

Asia gasped happily and clapped her hands. _"Ah, this is it! I'm so glad!"_

Just then, the door opened, and a man stepped out. He had short sandy blonde hair and a mustache, dark brown eyes, and wore a priest outfit. He smiled when he saw the two. _"Ah! Sister Asia! Welcome to Japan! We've been expecting you!"_ The man said in Italian. _"I am Father Morrison."_

Asia bowed in greetings. _"H-Hello, Father! Thank you for having me here."_

Morrison chuckled, _"Think nothing of it, my dear. Please, come in!"_ He said, moving to go back inside. He swiftly nodded at Naruto, who nodded back, Asia none the wiser.

Naruto turned to leave. _"Well, I should be going."_

The nun quickly turned to him before he could go. _"Eh?! Please wait!"_ She called, making him stop and look at her in confusion. She nervously pressed her fingers together. _"Um, you've taken me all the way here, I'd like to repay you with some tea as a token of gratitude."_

Smiling at her, the hybrid waved her off. _"Mah, mah. It's alright. I'm glad to have helped you. Unfortunately, I'm quite busy at the moment. I have a show to perform."_ He said, pointing to his case.

 _"Oh? Well…um, if it's alright, maybe I could come?"_ She asked nervously. Naruto gave her an apologetic smile.

 _"Sorry, but it's only for adults. Maybe one day we could just hang out. You have my card, so call me when you like."_ Suddenly, he felt a familiar pulse of energy.

A Fallen Angel

Glancing at the corner of his eyes, he looked at the direction the energy came from. Focusing, he bit back a curse when he sensed Issei's energy. Not only that, but he sensed **two** Fallen Angels! The gaki's in trouble!

He looked at the nun. _"I have to go before I'm late. I promise to visit you soon, Asia-chan!"_ With that, he ran off.

Standing at the steps of the 'church' Asia watched Naruto leave. She smiled faintly. _"Bye, Naruto-kun."_ She muttered before she went inside.

* * *

 ** _Earlier with Issei_**

Issei grumbled as he made his way home. After he and Naruto separated, the brunette went to his next contract. It was a man who was a lolicon, as he would dress Koneko in cosplay outfits when he summons her. The two soon got in a huge fight over who was the biggest _Drag So-Ball_ fan. They were so into it that Issei forgot to complete the contract.

"Man~. Buchou's going to lecture me on not fulfilling the contract. And what about Naruto? I let him down." He said sadly. Sighing, he continued walking the empty streets. Suddenly, he stopped, as a shiver went up his spine. "W-What was that?" He asked. He didn't know why, but he felt a sense of doom hit him. It was more powerful than the sense he gets before girls at school beat him up.

His body twitched, like it tried as hard as it could to run away, but was stuck. His heart began beat loudly against his chest. _'Wh-What is this irritating feelings?'_ Just then, he could hear the sounds of footsteps. Turning around, Issei saw a figure walking out of the shadows.

"How unfortunate," The figure spoke. "To be bumping into someone like yourself in a place like this." The person was a middle-aged man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark colored trench coat over a white dress shirt, with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

A bead of sweat dripped down Issei's face, he took a step back from this strange man. _'What is this energy? It's making my body shake.'_

The man chuckled darkly. "Trying to run away? It is hopeless, little devil. Tell me, who is your master?"

"What?"

"Or could it be that you are a stray?" Suddenly, dark colored, pitch black wings shot out of the man's back, making Issei gasp.

 _'Those wings! They are like Yuuma's! This man's a Fallen Angel!'_

The man smirked wickedly at the frightened devil. "I do not sense your master near us. Too bad, guess I must settle with killing one." He held out his hand, and a blue spear of light appeared. Issei gulped at seeing the spear, he could just feel the tainted holy energy coming off it, making his hairs stand on end. He quickly turned and began running as fast as he could. The man chuckled at seeing his prey run.

Issei ran as fast and as far away from that man as he could. He couldn't take him on! He wasn't a fighter like Naruto, and he didn't have anything special like a sword or guns! _'I've got to get out of here! I need to find Naruto or Buchou!'_ He thought franticly. Suddenly, he was halted in his steps as a yellow light spear pierced his path. Looking up, he saw a tall woman with long, navy blue hair and brown eyes. She had a violet, trench coat top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. Normally, he would ogle the cleavage, but the thing that caught his attention, were the black wings behind her.

"And where do you think you are going, little devil?"

He took a step back as she approached him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the man behind him.

"You are trapped. There is no change. It's time for you to die." The man said.

Issei gulped as his body trembled. There was no escape. He was going to die!

The woman summoned another spear and threw it at him. Issei managed to dodge at the last seconds, but was still nicked at the shoulder. As he dodged, the crest on his hand glowed. The two fallen angels gasped when they saw it. "The mark of the Gremory clan?!" The woman questioned.

Issei landed on the ground, but quickly stood up. "I can't fight! I'm trapped! Am I going to die AGAIN?!"

"So, you are a servant of the Gremory House." The man stated as he summoned his light spear. He floated up into the air, hovering over the **[Pawn]**. "You damn devils disgust me!"

The woman followed his lead, flying up. "For a puny devil to be wandering the streets, as if you have a purpose. You have an even **greater** cause to be terminated!" As one, the two launched their spears at the scared Issei.

 _'They're going to kill me! And Naruto isn't here! I need to protect myself! I need **power**! Power to defeat them!'_ As time seemed to be moving slower, his left arm pulsed.

 _Power_

 _"Imagine the strongest image you can muster, and strike a pose that makes your feel like you could draw out a strong power from within." Rias told him._

 _I need…power._

 _"That's Saramago Takeru! The strongest man in the entire world!" Issei said strongly to Morisawa, Koneko's client._

 _I need more… **power!**_

 _Stopping as well, Naruto looked at him, his expression serious. "Listen kid. Being a devil isn't all fun and games, and getting girls. Devils and other demons have many enemies. Angels, churches, Fallen Angels, even some humans. You will have many enemies that will seek for your death just because you are a devil. Can you deal with all of that?" He asked._

 _I need **POWER!**_

Suddenly, his arm glowed in a burst of green energy. A large surge of power bursted out of him, pushing the two back, and disintegrating the spears. When Issei opened his eyes, he gasped at what was now on his hand. It looked like a crimson armored bracer with yellow-like horns on the sides and an emerald gem on the top. His fingers were uncovered.

"Wow! Is this…my **Sacred Gear**?" He asked himself as he looked at the gauntlet, which seemed to pulse.

The two fallen angels grunted as they stood up. "A Sacred Gear?! This is bad! Dohnaseek! We should retreat and report back to the esteemed one!"

The now named Dohnaseek ignored her and glared at the surprised Issei. "Shut up, Kalawarner! Retreating is for cowards! I will **not** be a coward! I will tear off his arm and bring it back as a trophy!" He made a spear and threw it at the teen. Issei was too shocked at seeing his **Sacred Gear** that he didn't have time to move out of the way.

 **BANG! BANG!**

The light spear shattered as bullets pierced though it. The three turned and Issei sighed in relief as Naruto walked toward them. He aimed **Lilith** at the fallen angels as he walked to Issei. "Two against one? You fallen angels have a sick sense fair play, and its beginning to piss me of. You okay kid?" He asked the brunette, before seeing the gauntlet. "Nice armor. Let me guess, that's your **Sacred Gear**?"

Issei nodded. "Uh yeah."

"Hm. A **Twice Critical**. I expected something more." _'But what is that strange energy I'm reading? It feels powerful, and…alive?'_ The hunter thought as he looked at the gem, before turning his attention to the two dark angels.

"Who the hell are you?! Another pathetic devil?!" The woman asked. Naruto smirked at him, and gave a light bow.

"Greeting, oh mighty dark feathered chicken. I am Naruto Diabolus, a demon hunter. And I'm afraid you are attacking my little student here." Shocking Issei at the title.

Dohnaseek rose a brow at him. "A demon hunter? What is a hunter doing protecting a devil?!"

Naruto chuckled. "Now that…is none of your business. Now I suggest you two leave, or things are going to get ugly." He warned as he set his case on the ground beside him.

Kalawarner scoffed and made a light spear. "Don't joke with us human!" She shouted and charged at him, her wings spread.

Naruto frowned and aimed **Lilith** at her. He fired a few shots, which she dodged. Leaning forward, he charged at her, holding his hand out. **"Rebellion!"** In a flash, his broadsword appeared. Leaping up, he clashed with the female in the middle. The two struggled in power as they tried to push the other back. Snapping his leg up, he kicked her backwards. Landing, he moved his blade to the side, blocking a thrown spear from Dohnaseek. Aiming his gun, he fired shots at him, making the older man leap back.

Kalawarner got up and charged at him again, this time with two spears. Naruto pushed of the ground and backpedaled backwards, using Rebellion to block her stabs. Their arms were a blur as they either stabbed and swiped or blocked. Pushing a spear to the side, he aimed his gun at Kalawarner's chest at point blank. Pulling back on the trigger, the fallen angel barely leaned her body backwards fast enough, as the bullet pierced through her shoulder. "GAAAHH!" She screamed as he kicked her in the face, sending her backwards.

Landing in the ground, he barely heard Issei's shout. "NARUTO! LOOK OUT!"

"I've got you!" Dohnaseek yelled as he appeared in Naruto's side, ready to stab him with his spear. Naruto cursed and lifted his right arm up. Time seemed to move slower as the spear neared him. It was inches away, when it clashed with a small lock on the chain around the arm.

 **CLANG!**

The street was silent, all the individuals holding their breaths, when a large pulse of energy shut outwards, spreading through the town. Dohnaseek was pushed back all the way to the wall, as the lock began cracking. It soon shattered to pieces.

Under the bandages, the arm glowed brightly, catching everyone's attention.

"Naruto?" Issei asked, worried for his friends. The white haired man looked down at the arm, scowling.

"Damn it! Do you have **any** idea how much those **holy locks** cost?!" He yelled at the fallen angel. Sighing, he grabbed the chains and took them off. He then began to unwrap the arm. "Oh well. Guess I must reveal the trick up my sleeve." He muttered as the bandaged fell to the ground, allowing everyone to see his arm.

It looked demonic in appearance. Where there used to be flesh, was now an organic armor. It looked to be cracked from the elbow to the back of the hand, which glowed with blue energy. The fingers and palm were also glowing blue.

Issei was shocked at the arm's appearance as Naruto flexed his fingers. "N-Naruto? Wh-What is that?! Is that a Sacred Gear?" He asked.

"Hm?" The man asked, looking at him. He looked back at his arm as he raised it. "This? Well gaki, meet the **Devil Bringer**. Don't ask how I've got it. Damn thing can drive me crazy." He said as he shook his hand. He then turned back to the fallen angels, dusting off his hands. "Issei!" He called, getting the teen's attention. "Can I trust you and that fancy tool of your to watch my back?" He asked as he rested Rebellion on his left shoulder.

"Huh?" The brunette asked, looking down at his S.G. Blinking, he shook his head. "O-Of course!" He declared running to Naruto's side. The man nodded.

"Good, because here they come." He said as the F.A charged at the two.

 **[Play Devil May Cry 3 – Taste the Blood]**

Naruto fired a barrage of bullet at the two opponents, however they merely maneuvered out of the way. Grabbing Rebellion, he charged at them. Getting close, he slashed at them, clashing with Kalawarner. On the corner of his eyes, he saw Dohnaseek charge at Issei. Grunting, he pulled back his right arm and punched Kalawarner across the face. She yelled as the strength of the punch broke her nose as she was sent back.

Turning around, he raised his sword in the air and stabbed down hard into the ground. Grunting, he pulled backwards, breaking a large chunk of the ground. Grabbing it, he threw the piece as hard as he could at the F.A. The piece shot like a bullet at blinking speed and slammed into his back.

"AAAHHH!" Dohnaseek yelled as he crashed to the ground.

"Issei!" Naruto called at him. "My case! Grab something!" He told him as he moved at Kalawarner.

Issei blinked in confusion, before looking at the large case on his side. Moving to it, he opened it up, and gasped at all the weapons inside. "Wh-What is this?!" He questioned, before he saw Dohnaseek charge at him once more. He quickly grabbed the handle of a sword he saw, and held it in front of him.

The man impacted him hard, clashing his spear against the blade. Issei gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his hold on the sword. "Pathetic! You don't even know how to use a sword! Give up kid! You're done!"

Issei glared at him. "No…I'm…NOT!" He yelled as the jewel on the gauntlet glowed brightly. Issei felt power spread through him as his devil wings bursted out of his back.

Dohnaseek grunted as he was pushed back at the unexpected strength increase. He gasped as the human/devil charged it him, slashing his blade upward. Using his spear, he countered and pushed it to the side. He was about to punch at the teen, but Issei beat him to it as his first came up and punched him up at the chin.

His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night as the teen spread his wings and followed him up in the air. His consciousness was dazed as his devil instincts took over.

Dohnaseek snapped out of his shocked dazed, anger replacing it. He was **not** about to be beaten by a **devil**! Especially a weak one! Spreading his wings, he halted in the air and brought up his spear. He blocked the teen's sword strike, he kicked him on the side, sending his flying. He then threw it after him.

Issei picked himself up, but gasped as the spear pierced through him at the stomach. He coughed up blood as he fell to the ground.

Naruto slashed down at Kalawarner, who moved out of the way in time. She quickly slashed at him with her spear, but he blocked the stab by raising his **Devil Bringer** , a clanging noise sounding as the tip struck the steel-hard armor. Grabbing the spear with his blue hand, he used his super strength to lift her up, much to her shock, and turning around, **threw** her over his shoulder.

Kalawarner grunted as she skidded and rolled across the ground before stopping. She glared at Naruto as she stood up. Said man merely smirked at her. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're getting tired." He taunted.

Growling at him, she threw her spear at him, before charging after. Stabbing Rebellion into the ground, Naruto took out **Iofiel and Lilith** , aiming both his guns, he fired a storm of bullets at the spear, shattering it. As Kalawarner neared him, he kicked his sword up from the ground. With it spinning in the air, he kicked it at the handle, shooting it forward like a spear at her.

Gasping at the incoming blade, Kalawarner quickly moved out of the way, the swords passing just inches away from her chest. However, it was merely a diversion as Naruto appeared over her. She didn't even have the time to gasp as he reared his demonic arm back. It glowed with energy, as suddenly, a slightly bigger spectral copy of the arm appeared next to it. With a yell, he slammed both arms into her chest, slamming her hard into the ground, making a large crater as she coughed up blood.

She was in so much pain, she shouldn't even scream as her ribs were broken. She was sure one of piercing her liver. Her body twitched as she tried to move, but it was not to be. Naruto stood over her, the glow in his arm vanishing. Reaching down, he grabbed Kalawarner by her neck and pulled her close to him. She tried to speak as the grip around her neck tightened.

"Now," He said, making her open her eyes. He glared at her, his violet eyes glowing. "I have some questions, and you **will** answer them!" He growled. He about to begin interrogating her, when he had to jump out of the way as a light spear passed him. Growling in anger, he turned his head and saw Dohnaseek. Scowling, he was ready the get rid of the man, when he saw Issei pierced by a spear.

Growling, he jumped back to where Rebellion was stabbed into a wall, and got it out. Putting it on his back, he aimed his guns at the two and fired a nearly infinite amount of bullets.

Dohnaseek quickly grabbed Kalawarner, and flew out of the way. Naruto fired after them, but they soon vanished. Scowling at losing his answers, he put it out of his mind for now. Sheathing his guns, he looked at the nearly unconscious Issei and ran to him. Grabbing the spear, the energy weapon was absorbed into his **Devil Bringer**. Looking at the hole in his stomach, he quickly ran and grabbed his case. Moving the weapons to the side, he grabbed a small chest.

Moving to Issei's side, he opened the chest. Inside, were several small orbs shaped like skulls of different colors. He grabbed a green skull, then slowly closed it around his hand, until it began to crack. He then put it on the teen's wound and crushed it, spraying the green dust into the hole. He watched as the wound glowed green and began to close. _'Good thing I have these **Hell Orbs**. Their power can even bypass even holy energy.' _ Soon the wound was gone, making him sigh in relief.

He looked at the gauntlet, and watched it vanish. "Kid, I'm beginning to think this will be a regular thing with you." He said before he lifted Issei over his shoulder. Grabbing his case, he snapped his fingers, making his seal appeared under him. In a flash, he vanished, teleporting to the kid's house for some rest.

Just another regular night for him.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Fun FIC note #1: Just because someone is turned with an Evil/Devil Piece, doesn't make them fully a part of the Devil race. They are called mixed. They AREN'T hybrids. An example is Akeno. She is a Fallen Angel/Devil MIX! She's a Fallen Angel, with Devil powers.**

 **The same counts for Naruto's peerage. They are MIXED.**

 **Naruto is the only HYBRID so far. You are only a hybrid by birth. The Evil Piece system doesn't count!**

 **Hybrids are beings of different bloods. Works for vampires when they turn humans as they have vampire blood within them.**

 **Reincarnated Devils don't gain Devil blood, only energy and power.**

 **Reason: This separates the reincarnated devils from the Lost Faction beings.**

 **Fun FIC note #2: Naruto is sort of like a Fallen Angel, yet not. Fallen Angels are ex-holy beings that have tainted by sin energy in them. Naruto is half angel/devil. He had both holy and demonic energy in him. So in a way, he is an angel that sin in him, but will NEVER fall. No matter how much sin he does. It's because of this fact, that he's highly wanted by the Fallen Angels and want him to join them. It's also something that makes Heaven and the Underworld confused on what to do with him.**

* * *

 **Also, Naruto's peerage will appear soon. They are already chosen, and I will NOT change my mind. SO DON'T ASK!**

 **Now, as you can see, some things will be different than the cannon. You will see more later.**

 **Pairings! They are UNDECIDED! I have a general idea, but I will need to think about it. All I can tell you is that Naruto WILL have a HAREM, likely MASS HAREM. Just no clue on the length.**

 **And don't worry. Issei will have a harem as well. Just much smaller than Naruto's.**

 **Alright, Ja ne!**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto/High School DxD/television/anime/manga or pizza. But one day…**

 **Now, like a certain green faced toon man once said, LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT!**

 _Last Time:_

" _Now," He said, making her open her eyes. He glared at her, his violet eyes glowing. "I have some questions, and you_ _ **will**_ _answer them!" He growled. He about to begin interrogating her, when he had to jump out of the way as a light spear passed him. Growling in anger, he turned his head and saw Dohnaseek. Scowling, he was ready the get rid of the man, when he saw Issei pierced by a spear._

 _Growling, he jumped back to where Rebellion was stabbed into a wall, and got it out. Putting it on his back, he aimed his guns at the two and fired a nearly infinite amount of bullets._

 _Dohnaseek quickly grabbed Kalawarner, and flew out of the way. Naruto fired after them, but they soon vanished. Scowling at losing his answers, he put it out of his mind for now. Sheathing his guns, he looked at the nearly unconscious Issei and ran to him. Grabbing the spear, the energy weapon was absorbed into his_ _ **Devil Bringer**_ _. Looking at the hole in his stomach, he placed his right hand on it._

 _Closing his eyes, his hand glowed white, and the wound began to close. While using_ _ **holy**_ _energy on a devil was_ _ **extremely**_ _dangerous, he missed in some of his demonic energy so to cancel the purifying ability, leaving only the healing part. Soon the wound was gone, making him sigh in relief._

 _He looked at the gauntlet, and watched it vanish. "Kid, I'm beginning to think this will be a regular thing with you." He said before he lifted Issei over his shoulder. His seal appeared under him, and he vanished, teleporting to the kid's house for some rest._

 _Just another regular night for him._

 _Now:_

 _ **Early Morning in Kuoh – Devil May Cry shop**_

Stepping out of his bathroom, Naruto dried his wet hair with a tower as another one was wrapped around his waist. Entering his room, he took of his towel and looked at the clothes set up on his bed. His uniform for the academy, his **only** suit. He wasn't much of a 'suit guy'. He wasn't doing this to teach really, more like just watching over the gaki, watch princess and her peerage, and maybe look out for potential peerage members. He still had a few spots opened.

But mostly to influence the minds of the brainless children.

That was his favorite part. XP

As he was ready to get dressed, as well as reapplying his bandaged around his arm, along with putting the **holy glove** on – a grey fingerless glove, with a seal on the back which blocks his Nephalem energy – a replacement until he gets more **holy chains** , an unusual thing was spotted on his body, and it was not his demonic arm. Behind him, waving lazily in the air, was a long, black tail, with a tuff of black fur in the end.

Yes, Naruto had a **tail**.

His greatest shame...for the first few years of his life, he later got used to it. Now he takes his tail with pride. It had nothing to do with the fact that certain ladies he knew liked the tail. Yep, absolutely nothing.

Getting dressed, he walked down to the kitchen. Taking out a bowl, he got cereal as he put bread in the toaster. Eating his breakfast, he walked into his office. Looking at his desk, he spotted a folder, probably delivered by Morrison sometime last night. Sitting down, he opened it and saw it was on Asia. Narrowing his eyes, he began reading. With every passing sentence read, his eyes narrowed more as they began to glow in anger. By the time he was done, he was ready to grab his gear, head to America, and beat the **fuck** out of a certain church!

According to the report on Asia, it turned out she was an orphan, founded on the doorsteps of local church. For years, she studied as a nun, before one day, she unlocked her **Sacred Gear** , **Twilight Healing**. From what he read in his notes, the **Twilight Healing** was an extremely powerful tool, able to heal any injury on any species, be it Angel, Human, or even Demon. When the church heard and witness her using her powers, they treated her like she was an Angel, or a child of God. However, her happiness soon came to an end. Apparently, an injured Devil appeared one night, and begged Asia to help him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. That sounded **very** familiars to other cases he saw. All done by **that** _man._ A man he hated more than **anyone** in existence! He'll need to call his brother. If this was _his_ doing, he wanted him as **far away** from Asia as **possible**! Or else he will **rid** of his existence **himself! War be damn!** __

So being the kind girl she was, she used her powers to heal him. Unfortunately, the church elders heard about this, and banished her. Calling her a 'witch' and saying that "that power should only be used for God". They soon chased her out of the church, and soon the town. It was only a few days ago, that she was called for _assistance_ at a church in Kuoh.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger at those foolish old people. Hating a young girl for something she had no control over?! It reminded him of his childhood, and how the Vatican were disgusted by his presence and treated him as a plague infested dog just because he has demon blood in him.

' _For a church of 'holiness', they are more dark-hearted than even demons.'_ He thought as he closed the folder. Leaning back, he thought on his next course of action. There was no doubt that the fallen angels will soon find it strange Asia did not appear to them, and will come looking for her. He also couldn't hide things from that girl forever, her kindness will pierce his dark heart with guilt forever.

He cursed his angel side, always making him do good. It really wreaked his style!

"Hm. The fallen angels have been acting wildly as of late. First the gaki, then reports of strange men entering the church, and now Asia-chan. I'll need to check it out, and see Azazel-jji on this." He said as he stood up. He could think on all this later. Right now, he needed to get to the academy for his job. Grabbing his case, it glowed before turning into a suit case. Appearances were important, after all.

Locking up his shop with security locks and seals and traps, he began making his way to the academy. As he walked, he greeted and waved at people walking around or opened their shops. As he walked, he spotted a familiar teen. "Yo gaki!"

Issei halted at the call, and looked behind him, seeing Naruto. "Naruto-sensei! Good morning." He greeted with a bow.

Smiling gently at him, the man patted him on the shoulder, making him stand up. "Sup kid. How you feeling?" He asked, hoping his **Green Hell Orb** healed the wounds. Those things aren't easy to get after all, nor cheap.

Issei nodded as he rubbed his stomach. "A bit sore, but I'm standing." He said, making Naruto grin.

"Good answer kid. I've got to say, you did better than I thought at lasting against a fallen angel."

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Truth be told, I don't know what happened. I just sort of…blanked out." Naruto nodded his head as the two continued walking.

"Understandable. When you unlocked you **Sacred Gear** , you're devil instincts must have taken over you when you were in trouble. After you released you **S.G** for the first time, you gained an increase in power your body was not ready for. To put it simple, your mind was knocked out, but your body continued to fight. You'll have to train your body to be accustomed to it. You'll also have to train to get better used to that gauntlet of yours. If you want, I'll help you." He said, as Issei looked down at the arm where the crimson gauntlet used to be. He then looked at Naruto in surprise at the offer to help train.

"Really?!"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Of course, gaki! Can't have you getting stabbed a **third** time!" Issei rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, remembering he **did** get stabbed by 'Yuuma' the first time, and now the old man. He felt Naruto pat him on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We can start tomorrow after class." He said making the brunette nod. "You'll have to tell princess what happened yesterday, and how you activate your **Sacred Gear**. And make sure to tell her **not** to take action against the fallen angels. We don't want a war on our hands."

Issei nodded in understanding. The two continued their way in peaceful silence.

That is, until Issei decided to ask a question that has been on his mind the entire morning. "Um, Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto glanced at him. "Hm?" Though he had a feeling at what he was about to say.

Issei lowered his head as he hesitated to ask. "Um, last night…what you said to the fallen angel. Are you really…"

"A demon hunter?" The white-haired man finished. Issei flinched but nodded. Naruto kept his stare at him, before sighing. "Yes gaki. I'm a demon hunter. But," He spoke before the brunette could say anything. "I only hunt stray demons, monsters, and Hell Demons. The ones that hurt humans. I myself am part demon. You can call me a hypocrite if you'd like, but I promised myself long ago that I would keep humans safe from the supernatural world."

"So…you aren't going to kill me?" Issei asked, nervously.

Naruto smirked at him. "Only if you go after virgin girls." He chuckled wickedly as Issei stopped in horror.

Shaking his head, Issei chuckled nervously. "Hehehe, you're kidding. Right Naruto-sensei? Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto just kept walking.

 _ **Abandoned Church – Fallen Angel Kuoh Base**_

"Where is that fucking bitch?!" A yell echoed through the church as young man with shoulder-length, silver-white hair angrily kicked a table over. He wore a priest outfit. His red eyes, which held pure bloodlust and craziness, glaring over at a laughing young girl with blonde hair in twin short side pony tails, wearing a ghothic Lolita outfit. "Shut up bitch!"

"Oh, but your little tantrum is quite amusing." She said, smirking at him. Her blue eyes dancing with amusement.

The man growled at her, before continuing his wrecking. Soon, Dohnaseek entered the scene.

"What's with all the damn racket?" He grumbled. He was still sore about his loss to that pathetic devil, and that bastard demon hunter! He swore he would have his revenge!

The priest turned his glare to him. "I'll tell you what's going on?! That bitch Argento we called from America hasn't appeared!"

Dohnaseek frowned at that. While he didn't care for the human, she held a powerful **Sacred Gear** capable of healing any injury. Something they needed with Kalawarner badly injured from their fight with that hunter. Not to mention that their boss, Raynare-sama would be angry if she doesn't get the girl. "Quit your tantrum and send out our agents to find her and bring her here. We must have her before Raynare-sama appears."

The stray priest scoffed at him, but left to do as told. Once he left, the remaining two heard a chuckle. Tensing, he turned as a figure appeared in the corner, shrouded in darkness.

"Pathetic. Why do you still let that weakling live?" The figure asked.

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes at the new arrival. "While annoying, Freed has sources we can use. Now, what is an agent of the **Grigori** doing here?" He asked. Meanwhile, the loli shivered and tried to make herself as small as possible from the figure. The energy rolling of this being was **dark**. Not evil per say, but **dark** and **cold**. Like an endless abyss.

"I've been sent over to make sure everything was under control, only to see **this**. What will Azazel-sama say if he sees that you are targeting **Sacred Gear** holders?"

Dohnaseek scoffed. "We are merely doing what we can to help our race. We need Sacred Gears in order to survive. Azazel has gone soft and lazy! If he won't help his own race, than **we** will!"

The figure was quiet, before he turned. "It's your funeral when you fail. If you are stupid enough to get yourselves killed, then so be it."

Dohnaseek glared at him. "And what that supposed to mean?"

The man smirked. "You'll see." He then vanished into the shadows.

Dohnaseek growled in anger. How he hated that guy!

 **The Devil May Cry at the end of the Night!  
(CORE PRIDE** **by UVERworld)**

 **Sei o uke sorezore ga jinsei o ouka nou no BURAKKU BOKKUSU o shiru sore wa kou ka?  
you wa RIMITTO RAIN o subete ryouga saa ikou ka fumidasu sore wa kyou da  
** _(Born into the world, each enjoying his own life, discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?  
The important thing is to surpass your limit line. Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!)_

 **yappa hibi wa ika sen kou sotsunaku konashite'cha NO NO  
SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
** _(But what should we do with our days? Trying to live flawlessly is a big no no.  
Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!)_

 **todokanu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni atsuku naru mune o osaetsukeru no wa  
rikai mo sezu osaetsukeyou to shite kita  
kirai de yurusenakatta ano otonatachi to onaji jan ka yo  
** _(If I try to suppress my heart, which is burning hot about things that are unobtainable or constrained,  
how am I different from those adults, whom I have come to despise and will never forgive  
for their constant attempt to pin me down blindly without even understanding why?)_

 **dou shitatte kanawanai esoragoto darou ga  
mune o moyasu hi wa dare ni mo kese ya shinai  
sora kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi o nurashi furiyamanaku to mo  
mada kesase wa shinai kono mune no hi sore ga "PURAIDO"  
** _(No matter what I do, it'll probably forever remain a pipe dream that will never come true,  
but the fire burning in my heart cannot be doused by anyone.  
Even if the black rain falling from the sky drenches me completely and doesn't stop,  
I will never allow the fire in my heart to be extinguished. That, is my "pride".)_

 **yohou-doori ni furidashita ame yosou ijou ni nakama wa atsumatta  
otagai no hibi ya shourai no hanashi de atsuku natte naguriai ni natta  
** _(It started pouring, as predicted. A lot more buddies gathered around than I had expected.  
While talking about one another's days and futures, we became impassioned and started a fist fight.)_

 **juugo no koro mo fuan kara nogareru you ni  
onaji you na koto de naguriatta koto omoidashite  
omae ga waraidasu kara kawatte'nai na...tte ore mo fukidashita na da  
** _(Thinking back about how we were also fist-fighting the same way  
back when we were only 15, as a means to quell our anxiety and uneasiness,  
you laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit..." So I ended up bursting into laughter as well.)_

 **sou yatte iji hatte funbatte ikite'nakucha jikan no nagare sae mo kowaku naru  
hontou ni naguru beki aite wa sonna jibun daro  
tada ima wa maketakunai jibun ni makenai "PURAIDO"  
** _(If we don't stubbornly stand our ground like this, even the flow of time will become a scary thing.  
The only true opponent whom I should hit is really my prideful self.  
But still, I don't want to lose right now. I have "pride" not to lose to myself.)_

 **SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go  
** _(Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!  
Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!)_

 **dou shitatte yappa hitori no yoru wa jibun no koto sae mo wakaranaku naru  
sonna ore to wakariaou to shite kureru kimi ga iru nara motto tsuyoku nareru  
** _(No matter what I do, when I'm alone at night, I become even unable to understand myself.  
When you're with me, and we try to understand each other, then I'll be able to become stronger.)_

 **mou dou nattatte ii kakkou warukutatte ii  
shinimonogurui de mirai o kaete yaru  
dou shitatte kaerenai unmei da to iwarete mo  
mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaete miseru  
** _(I don't care how things turn out, and I don't care if I'll look uncool,  
I will desperately try to change my future.  
Even If I'm told that my destiny is immutable no matter what I do,  
I myself can still change, and I will prove to you that I can change myself.)_

 **kore ga sou "PURAIDO" sorezore no basho de...  
** _(This is, that's right, "pride", each in its own place...)_

 **madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o  
mada wasuretakunai mune no atsusa o  
madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o  
madamada ikeru zo ikeru zo  
** _(Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.  
I don't want to forget yet, the heat in my chest.  
Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.  
I can still keep going, so here I go!)_

 **Chapter 4: Getting business done**

 _ **With Naruto**_

As he walked to the school with the brunette, Naruto had a thought. Excusing himself, and telling Issei to go on ahead, the white-haired man walked into a nearby alley. Looking around to make sure no one was around, he concentrated on his energy. In a flash, his seal appeared in the ground in front of him. Raising his right hand at the seal, and channeled not only his demonic energy, but also his angelic energy – mixing the two – and sent it into the seal. The seal glowed brightly, illuminating the alley in a blinding light blue. After a few seconds, the light dimmed, before completely vanishing.

Naruto smirked at what was in front of him. Another him!

The seal vanishing, he nodded to his clone. It nodded back, and left the alley. Heading toward the academy. While his double did his job and taught, Naruto would focus on what was important.

Finding answers.

With a leap, he jumped up high and landed on top of the building next to him. Looking around, he focused his sensed out at the large city. Using his sensor ability, he tracked the supernaturals around. He could detect Rias and her peerage at the school. Another full devil signature, along with devil mixtures around, at the same location – most likely another King and their peerage. He sensed Asia at the fake church.

Turning his head to the left, he narrowed his eyes. Tainted human souls scattered around the city.

As well as a certain _raven_.

A wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Shamsiel." He called out to one of his familiars.

A playful and giddy giggle echoed through the air, before a distortion appeared above him. The space wavering before a figure appeared. It was a female demon, with dark pink shoulder-length hair. Her large, golden eyes shined with mirth and lust as she smiled down at her master. There was a two comma mark under her left eye. Her ears were pointed and wore pearl earrings. On top of her head, she had small horns. She wore a VERY revealing one-piece outfit, showing much of her milk-white skin legs, which had shocking, and showing 98% of her massive F-cup breasts. With only straps hiding her nipples from view, though they were straining against the large globes. On her back, was a pair of small, red devil/bat wings, and a same colored, spear-tip tail swaying coming from her tail-bone. Around her neck, was a black, metal choker with a small chain connected to it, and a bell at the end.

This was Shamsiel, his **succubus** familiar.

Smiling widely, Shamsiel floated down, and wrapped her arms from behind around her neck. She giggled as she rubbed her cheek against his own, her breasts squishing hard against his back. **"Master~!"**

Naruto smiled lightly at her. Shamsiel always acted like a child, when she wasn't acting on her lust and being horny. She also was a great spy, as she can become invisible, and her energy drops to non-existent, hiding her from demons and angels. Not only that, but she can also create powerful illusions, and heal others through contract.

"Shamsiel-chan, I need you to do something for me." He told her.

The demoness hummed as she roamed her hands over his chest, caressing his abs and muscles. She felt how hard they were, making her lick her lips in anticipation.

When was the last time they had some _fun_?

Oh yeah, yesterday…it felt like forever to her.

Rolling his eyes with a smirk at her antic, knowing her mind was in "Horny Land" right now. He grabbed her hands as they lowered down below his belt, and gently got out of her hold. Snapping her out of her daze, he turned around and looked at her eyes.

"Maybe later, babe. Right now I need you to find the followers of the Fallen Angels and knock them out. Once done, take them to the basement level cells under my house. I'll deal with them later." Smirking, he leaned close to her ear. "Do that, and I might give you a **reward**." He whispered as he placed his right hand on her ass, and gave a hard squeeze, making her moan. Gently planting a soft kiss on her cheek, he stepped back, shooing her off with a spank to her ass.

Shamiel's grin grew wider at the offer of a _reward_ , licking her lips. **"Mnnn, of course master! Anything for** _ **you!**_ **"** Twitching her wings, she flew up to the sky, and vanished as she turned invisible.

Naruto smiled after his familiar. He was sure lucky to have met the young succubus and formed a pact with her. Shaking his head, he turned and began to hop through the rooftops, awaiting a _reunion_.

Raynare scoffed as she glanced at the dead body of the pathetic human who _dared_ __to try and lay a hand on her. As if she would allow a **worm** to touch her, especially by force! She took pleasure at ending his pathetic life.

She was currently in her 'human' form, walking the streets of Kuoh. She was getting bored at that stupid church, and decided to walk around and maybe have some _fun_ with the stupid humans. Things have been boring since she killed that idiot Issei and that meddlesome man in red. It still surprised her that a _human_ could do even the slightest of damage to her, even make her **bleed**. Could he have had a **Sacred Gear**?

No. She didn't sense anything from him. Maybe he was just lucky.

But still…

Shaking her head as she left the alley, she made her way downtown, hopefully finding a bar. She hasn't had a fuck in **so long**! She then turned her thought to that strange and powerful pulse of energy she felt last night. She didn't know what it was. A devil? A powerful Sacred Gear? Whatever it was…

 **She wanted it!**

It might be just the thing her race needed to protect themselves! She knew that the Fallen Angels were currently the weakest Faction of the Four. Devils had their stupid **Evil Pieces** to revive humans and other beings and turn them into devils. And rumors had it that the Angels also had something to increase their ranks.

Not to mention Hell Spawns are born every minute with the death of every human with sin.

Unfortunately, the Fallen Angels had **nothing**! As they were just Angels who fell! They couldn't turn humans into them, or had a special system like the Devils and Angels. Not to mentions that the Higher Angels had kept a much **tighter** watch on the minor angels to prevent any more falling. So tempting Angels no longer worked.

So her race had to work with tricking priests to their side, and taking advantage on their sin. Still, they were weak compared to the resurrected human/devil mixes in numbers.

Scowling, she kicked an empty can angrily. So they could do nothing but wait until those stupid Angels found them and hunted them down for being 'tainted'?!

To make things worse, their leader, Azazel-sama, wasn't doing **anything**! He just did whatever he wanted, not even taking care of the very race he helped create! Things have changed much since Lucifer-sama abandoned them!

She didn't want to die! She finally had a chance at excitement from her previous boring life as an Angel! Which is why when she was approached by Kokabiel-sama and told about his plan to either kill or steal Sacred Gears from humans, under, in his words, "a secret mission by Azazel", she barely hesitated. It was the only way for them to get stronger! If you could take them, or make them join you, **kill** them before they kill **you**!

She then turned her thought to a certain nun. It had been a couple of weeks since Kokabiel-sama alerted her about a nun being kicked out of the church she was in. She read on how he tempted her to work for the Fallen Angels, and would be arriving at Kuoh any time now. She was told on what made the human girl so special.

She had a Sacred Gear. One of healing.

But what it was able to heal shocked her.

It could heal Demons, Angels, **and** Fallen Angels!

This was the break her race had been waiting for! With that, her race had a chance to survive and fight!

She was told on her mission. To steal (rip out) the human's S.G so they could use it themselves.

Sure, in a sense, it would kill the girl…but it was necessary.

That's what she gets for actually believing in 'God's love'. Pfft! God had no love, or else she wouldn't be burdened with something every race would kill her for.

She would actually be doing the girl a favor, and saving her the pain of knowing the truth. In life, there was no 'happy endings'. Only misery, betrayal, and pain.

Raynare sighed in relief when she spotted a bar. She could really go for a drink, and perhaps a good fuck – maybe a threesome if she felt like it – as she's been under some stress. Dealing with that crazy bastard Freed, and sometimes Mittelt and Kalawarner – the only two people she actually called _friends_ , she hated Dohnaseek's guts – drove her crazy!

She needed some relaxation.

Unfortunately, that was not to happen for her, as she suddenly sensed a **demonic** energy pulse, mostly a demon. She groaned and was about to ignore it, when a second pulse came. She stopped in her tracks. A first pulse was one thing, but a second one?

Ah! A **third**.

It wasn't a coincidence. It was a **call**!

Growling an irritation at her time being ruined, she turned away from the bar, and made her way to the location the pulses came from.

That _blasted_ Demon was going to die. In the most PAINFUL. AND. SLOWEST. WAY. POSSIBLE!

She soon found herself entering a nearly empty parking lot. There were only two or three cars seen. Looking around, she narrowed her eyes. This was where the energy came from, so where was the demon?

"Yo! Been a while, Raven-chan~!"

Quickly turning around at hearing a voice behind her, she looked at where it came from. Immediately her eyes widen and she let out a gasp when she spotted the familiar man in red, sitting on top of a car, smirking at her.

"YOU! Impossible! I **killed** you!" She denied, settling into a defensive stance as she quickly changed into her true form.

Naruto's smirk widened, and wagged his finger at her. "Mah mah, Raven-chan! Not **everything** is what they appear to be! You should never let your eyes deceive you! And besides, I can't die too quickly! I still so **much** to do!"

Glaring at him, Raynare formed a Light Spear. "Don't get so comfortable! I will fix my mistake!" Reeling back her arm, she threw the spear as fast and hard as she could at him. She smirked as the spear traveled at the speed of light, getting closer to the target.

 **BANG!**

However, she gasped when she witnessed the spear bursting into many pieces and vanishing.

Naruto chuckled as he lowered **Iofiel** , the barrel smoking lightly. "Nice try. Still, if you wanted to **dance** , all you had to do was ask." Hosting the gun behind him, he got down from the vehicle. Holding out his hand, **Rebellion** appeared in a flash. Shouldering the blade, he smirked at her. "Still, a good fight every now and then **does** make life a little more interesting, don't ya think?"

Raynare growled and created two spears, turning into her true from. Spreading her wings, she charged at him.

 _ **[Play Devil May Cry 4 – Blackened Angel (Dante Battle 1)]**_

He kept his smirk on his face as Raynare appeared above him, swinging one of the spears at him. The light weapon was inches from his head, when in a blink of an eye, it was blocked by Rebellion. "Heh." With a twitch of the wrist, he pushed her off and sent her flying by a kick to the chest. The kick was powerful as she was sent flying fast, whist trying to recover in the air.

Spreading her wings, she was finally able to halt her momentum before she could crash into the wall behind her. Sighing, she got ready to make the man pay, only for her eyes to widen when the man was no longer in the same spot.

Instead, he was above her, the large blade in hand with the tip pointed at her. Moving quickly on instinct, she jumped out of the way, and not a second too soon, as the blade pierced through the stone like a hot knife through butter. Getting up, she took the chance and slashed her spear at his unprotected back. Seeing it, he jumped up, keeping his hold on the handle, the spear passing under him. Planting his feet on the wall, he pulled and ripped the sword out.

Pushing off, he jumped at the air, and taking out **Iofiel** , launched yokai energy bullets down at her. Raynare dodged back away as best she could from the deadly shot as they pierced holes in the ground, and threw one of her spears at the airborne man.

Channeling energy into Rebellion, he slashed right through the spear down the middle. Flipping upside down, he sent energy at the bottom of his feet, a small seal appeared under his feet. Using it as a platform, he leapt down at the fallen angel.

Seeing him shooting toward her life a missile, Raynare put her remaining spear in front of her, and blocked a slash from Rebellion. The impact sent a forceful wind outward as the two locked. Raynare glared at him, while the white-headed Nephalem sent her a smirk.

"You're good, Raven-chan. What say we kick things up a notch?" He asked. Before she could say anything, Naruto vanished from view, making her gasp in surprise. However, that gasp turned into a scream of pain as a cut appeared on her back, between her wings. Another cut appeared on her stomach. For a minute, she was swarmed with strikes and had cuts appearing all over her.

Falling to her knee, she glared up at Naruto, who appeared in front of her. "Come on! Don't tell me that's all you've got."

Getting angrier, she leapt at him. Blocking her spear swipe, he continued to block her angry strikes as he moved backwards. As he attacks were blocked, it only made her angrier as her strikes increased in speed. But no matter what, she just couldn't rip that **blasted** smirk from his face! Letting out a cry of rage, she did a stabbing thrust. Jumping back, he dismisses Rebellion and pulled out his trusted guns. Aiming, he fired a storm of energy and real bullets.

Gasping, she flew out of the way. Turning her head, her eyes widened when Naruto was an inch in front of her. She felt the cold metal of the gun touch her chest.

"Jackpot."

 **BANG!**

"AAAHHH!" While he had not used a metal bullet, he had fired a shot of his demonic energy, which was slowly poisoning her from the inside.

He stepped back as she fell to her knees. She gasped deeply from the pain she was filling right now. Her body felt like it was on fire! With all the energy she had, she shakily rose up to her feet with a groan, weakly glaring at Naruto. That bastard! She will make him **pay**! Summoning up another spear, she threw it at him and flew right after.

Sidestepping the weapon, he held up Lilith and used it to push the spear to the side. Holding up Iofiel, he aimed at her head. Moving her head to the side away from the barrel, dodging a shot. She slashed up by the spear, which he blocked with Iofiel, all the while keeping in tight closeness. The two continued the close dance in which Naruto used his guns to block and try to shoot, while Raynare attacked and dodged bullet shots.

Taking a step back, Naruto let the tip of the spear pass under his chin. Taking the chance, he threw the gun into the air and punched her with his right fist, sending her flying.

"GAH!" She screamed as her nose was broken and she crashed deep into one of the cars, sending it skidding backwards. Groaning, she opened her eyes, glaring with all the hate she had at Naruto.

Dusting his hands, he held out his hand and caught the falling gun. Sheathing the weapons, he held up his right hand and took off his holy glove. As his energy pulsed out, making his coat tail flutter, he unwrapped his bandages, displaying his **Devil Bringer** at full view.

Raynare's eyes widen at the sight of it. "You have a Sacred Gear?!"

Naruto smirked at her as he clenched his hand, as it glowed. "No, but it's just as good as a Sacred Gear. Meet…the **Devil Bringer**." Throwing his arm toward her, a large spectral copy shot out and elongated at her. Eyes widening, she flapped her wings and flew upward, out of the way. She thought she was safe, but was proven wrong as another hand **shot up** from the first and wrapped her in the large hand. She struggled to escape, but the grip was too strong.

Holding the arm up, Naruto slammed it down, the spectral hand copying his movement and slammed Raynare hard on the group.

She coughed up blood from the hard impact, feeling her bones rattle and a few break. Repeating the process, she let out a scream as she felt her right arm break from landing on the side, as well as a few ribs. Lowering his hand down, Naruto threw her up high into the air. As she soared, she tried to move, but was in too much pain. Kneeling, the Neph leaped high and followed after her. Summoning a small seal below him, this time, a torrent of flames shot out from the other side, sending him up higher and faster, like a rocket. Passing the dark angel, he canceled the spell and moved over her. Flipping, he shot down at her. Reeling back his demonic arm, he punched her in the middle, making her cough a blob of blood as he body folded.

The two began to fall toward the ground fast. Eyes glowing, Naruto grabbed her and placed her on his shoulder like a fireman, and shot a hand-whip up at the edge of a nearby tall building. The two began to slow down, before he landed safely on the ground. Glancing over at her, he saw that she was knocked out from the pain. He didn't want to kill her, as he wanted answers. Smirking, he snapped his fingers and summoned his seal under him. In a flash, he was gone.

Shamsiel giggled madly with glee as she flew over the large city. Her presence not once seen by the humans below. Her beloved master had given her a task, and she would complete it! Especially with the promise of a _reward_ if she did it without fail…her giggling increases and her spear tipped tail curled in a heart shape.

Suddenly, she sensed the closest presence of another one of the men Naruto-sama wanted her to capture. Her grin increased in length as her eyes gained a wicked glint. Flying down and turning invisible, she looked around before she spotted a man in priest attire. He looked around as if looking for someone.

Giggling, she casted a full perimeter illusion on the people around him. Making them think the man wasn't there. Ready, she flew down and swooped him from the ground, making him cry out in surprise. Using her tail, she poked him hard in the back of the neck, knocking him out. Smirking, she reached into her cleavage and took out a flyer. It had blue diagram on it. Sending some energy into it, it glowed and her master's seal appeared in front of her. Putting the flyer back in her cleavage, she entered.

Once putting the man where her master wanted him, she went back and did the same process with the other stray priests.

After an hour, all the agents were capture. Sitting on a pillar, she giggled and waved at the angry and yelling priests as they pounded their fists on the bars of their jail cells. They cursed her name, calling her a whore, wench, slut. She just shrugged.

She was a **succubus**. Her race was all about lust, and expressing it. Names like those didn't affect her one bit. After all, she **was** a whore, to her **master**.

A flash of light got her attention. Speak of the **literal** Devil. Turning her head, she smiled as Naruto appeared, a Fallen Angel unconscious on his shoulder. **"Master!"** Flying down from the pillar, she flew to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Naruto smiled light and patted her on the back. Pushing her back slightly, he walked down the hall, ignored the arms shooting out from the caged at him, and curses sent toward him, though they were shocked when they saw Raynare-sama unconscious on his shoulder.

He ignored all of it as he continued his way with Shamsiel floating beside him. Reaching the end, where an iron door laid, he unlocked it and entered. Inside, was a large metal room with no windows and only one light hanging from the ceiling. There were also dozens of chains hanging around. Walking to the middle, he used his right hand to grab Raynare and hold her in front of him. With his other hand, he snapped his fingers. Sending out a pulse of his magic and took control of the chain.

Like snakes, the chains seemed to come to life and shot toward them. They wrapped around Raynare, around her waist and limbs. They held tightly as they held her up. Making sure that she had no way to escape, he turned his head and nodded to Shamsiel at the entrance.

Giggling, the succubus reached next to her and pulled down a lever on the wall. Suddenly, the lights shut off, before the single spotlight turned on and shined down on him and the prisoner.

Smirking, he slapped her across the face, making her jolt awake.

"Wha?! Where am I?!" She demanded.

"Good evening, Raven-chan!" He said in a joyful tone, getting her attention. "I have some **questions** for you. And I **will** get my answers."

Waving at the Fallen Angel, Shamsiel closed the door, and locked it.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

" **AAAHHHHHHH!"**

After around two hours, Naruto finally stepped out of the room, leaving a bleeding, unconscious, injured, and twitching Raynare. He had sent Shamsiel away an hour ago to interrogate the other prisoners, before erasing their memories and sending them back to the church. It would be suspicious if they were missing for too long, and he liked to play his **games**.

Now knowing what the Fallen Angels wanted with Asia, he sent a message to Morrison to increase watch and guards around the nun to make sure no Fallen Angels got to her, as well to call him when **anyone** suspicious approached her. He also had to call Azazel. That _idiot_ lost his grip on his soldiers, and was now targeting an innocent. The **one thing** he warned him and his own brothers he **would not** tolerate! For he **would** use force!

Just then, he stopped in his steps and grunted as he pressed three fingers to the side of his head. He just received the memories from his clone. Seems like the Red Princess apparently got a message from an Archduke-class Gremory clan member about a Stray Demon, and she wants her peerage to take care of it.

He hummed in thought on this. It might be a good chance to show the gaki on how devils fought. As well as get rid of some stress about Asia being put in danger by killing spawns.

He looked at the time on his phone.

 **6: 57 p.m.**

Calling his summoning seal, he left quickly upward to his room in the house to quickly shower & change.

 _ **Rias Gremory's Peerage**_

Standing outside an abandoned mansion in the west side of town, was Rias and her peerage. An hour ago, Akeno received a notice about a Stray Demon located at this location. Not only was it her responsibility, since the stray was in her territory, but she saw it as a chance to show her newest **[Pawn]** how Strays were taken care off.

Behind the group, Issei gulped nervously at the sight of the large mansion. He knew this place, as he passed it a few timed in the past. It used to belong a wealthy and rich family, until the night they were mysteriously murdered. Rumor has it, that they were messing with dark alchemy arts, and accidently summoned a gate to Hell, summoning forth dozens of monsters and hell spawns, which killed them. It is said that their spirits still lingered around, and that any trespassers were immediately **murdered**.

Buchou had explained to him about Stray Demons. They were demon servants who betray their masters, and go out of control. Apparently, it is lawed in the **Underworld** , to exterminate _**any**_ stray demon if spotted.

The sound of footsteps made him jump in fright, and he along with the rest, turned around. They saw Naruto walking towards them, his large case in hand.

He raised a hand at them. "Yo." He greeted.

"Naruto-sensei." Issei muttered in surprise. Koneko and Yuuto nodded in greeting to him, while Akeno covered a giggle, smiling at him. Rias narrowed her eyes at him, and turned away with a huff.

' _Ouch.'_ The half devil thought in amusement. _'First time a woman turned me away and gave me the cold shoulder.'_ He thought jokily. "Good to see ya'll."

"What are you doing here, Diabolus-san?" Rias asked, glancing a piercing eye at him. Naruto was unfazed and smirked at her. He lifted his case over his shoulder.

"Got a call about monsters infesting a 'haunted' mansion, and decided to fix it up." He half lied. He **did** get the call a _week_ ago, but he had been too busy at the time to do it.

Crossing her arms, she turned around to face the building. "Fine." She grumbled. She didn't _hate_ him, but now with him so closed, the feeling of his energy coming off him, made her nervous. It reminded her of her brother, with how large it was. Not to mention the brief hint of Holy energy beside the demonic yoki, that made her skin tingle. Clearing her throat, she began walking, and entered the house, the group behind her.

Naruto looked around at the destroyed furniture and burn marks. Breathing through his nose, he smelled the air covered in tainted demonic energy. Well, more tainted than normal. Putting energy into his ears, he could hear soft footsteps around the mansion.

Hell Spawn

"Issei." Rias spoke up, getting the brunette's attention. "This is a good chance for you to witness and see how we devils do battle. Also, I should explain to you about the trains of the underlings."

"Traits?" Issei asked. She nodded.

"You already know the relationships between the Four Factions; the **Demons** or **Akuma** , the **Angels** , the **Fallen** **Angels** , and the **Hell Monsters, or Hell Spawn** , as some call them. In the previous war, the numbers of each side decreased vastly, and many **Pillars** of the **72 Demon Pillars of Ars Goetia** were lost until only around 34 remained. We devils lost a lot of **Pure Bloodlines** and couldn't rally the armed forces. In order to keep and perhaps gain power in the war, some of our top scientists found a way to replenish our numbers. They created the **Evil Piece** system to create and train new devils."

Issei listen with vast interest as they walked down a ruined hall, as Rias and the others looked around for the target, peeking into rooms they passed. Not seeing anything, they continued. Meanwhile, Naruto discretely made clones to take care of approaching hell spawns behind them.

"Issei, do you know what chess is?" Rias asked as she looked into another room.

' _Why doesn't she just sense for the stray? Don't we demons have sensor abilities?'_ Naruto thought.

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Er, I never actually played it. Isn't that the American game similar to shogi?" The brunette asked.

"In a way. The pieces in chess are what are used as **Evil Pieces**. The pieces are  King, Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop, and Pawn. Each piece has its own traits. More so in the E.P Devil System. For the same reason, each underling devil undergoes training in a different ability. Although they do not have many skills, they are very powerful in the ones they do know. It's really popular to the point where even now, as an evil piece, they are being used by demon heirs to show their strength of the House they fall under."

' _Yeah, for the current and new generation. Some of the older ones still see the Evil Piece system as a joke to Demonkind and want nothing more than to get rid of it.'_ Naruto thought from past experience when he met demons from the old age. Oh how he hated having to listen to their complaints on the system, and how it 'was a disgrace to demon blood'. He was so _tempted_ to fire his bullets! Snapping from his thought, he could sense the stray close by.

"The point being, that the strength of a King's peerage and members, influence a demon's position and their nobility ranks. The more nobility a piece gains, the higher they climb in ranks, and can be allowed to be Kings and create peerages of their own." Rias said as she stopped at a set of double doors and placed a hand on it. "Hm. I sense the Stray is in here. Be ready." She warned, before she pushed the doors open. Koneko and Naruto held their noses as a repulsive stench hit the air.

"Urgh! Someone get an air freshener!" He complained with the female white-head nodding in agreement. The group walked into a large room. Looking around, he saw patches and dried stains of blood. It was dark, as they could barely see anything. Naruto had to stop himself from gagging. The air was _filled_ with the potent scent of blood and demonic energy. It was so _thick_ and _potent_.

" _ **I smell something bad…"**_

The group tensed at the dark voice.

"It's coming." Rias warned.

" _ **But I also smell something delicious…"**_

Now the others could smell the stench as they covered their noses.

"Ah, it does not smell good here." Akeno said with a slight giggle, but she was ignored.

"Ugh! What a bloody stench!" Issei complained.

Rias stepped forward. "Rogue Devil Viser! We're here to destroy you!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

The air grew tense as the group waited for a reply. Just then, Naruto took out his gun and pointed at the shadows as something flew toward them.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

The two shots hit the object, and stopped it in its tracks. It then fell to the ground in front of them. Issei paled and covered his mouth to hold the rising vomit when he saw that it was, while Naruto frowned.

Laying in front of them, was the top half of a young woman. Her right arm torn off, while the left was seemed to have been _**bitten**_ off.

' _A...A_ _ **corpse**_ _?!'_ Issei thought in horror.

"Damn, poor girl." Naruto muttered. He'll have to have Morrison search for the family to send funds for their loss.

" _ **I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's sour?"**_

Looking up ahead, they are the appearance of a woman in the darkness. She had the appearance a young woman with a voluptuous figure, with long, black hair reaching down to her ass. She was completely nude, her large C-cup breasts juggling a bit. Her eyes were filled with bloodlust and insanity as she grinned wickedly down at them. Issei was about to say something perverted, like shouting "Oppai!", if Naruto hadn't elbowed him and pointed downward at the stray. Stepping out of the darkness, Viser showed the rest her body. While her upper body and arms were human-like, the rest of her was **not**! She was like a centaur creature, having a dog like body.

"Well, you don't see that every day." Naruto commented. Rias crossed her arm under her large chest, pushing her large _melons_ up, as she smirked at the creature.

"What an appearance that lacks etiquette, it fits you well."

Viser growled at her. **"What a pretentious little girl. Should I stain you with fresh blood, just like your crimson hair?"**

Unfazed, Rias scoffed. "So it is true. The smaller the dog, the louder the bark."

Now angry, Viser held out her hands. In a flash, two dark red spears made of energy appeared. **"You bitch!"** Reeving back her arm, she stabbed down at her.

"Yuuto!"

"Hai!" In a flash of speed, Yuuto appeared in front of her with a sword in hand, to which he used to block the strike. Pushing back, he took advantage of Viser's surprised state, to vanish. He then appeared behind her. In a shower of blood, her arms fell off. Meanwhile, Rias looked at Issei.

"Now, Issei. I will explain to you the trains of each piece, so pay attention."

Issei nodded. "Hai."

"Let's start with Yuuto-kun. He is a **[Knight]** , which grants him enhanced speed, agility, and mobility. It greatly compliments his Sacred Gear ability, **Sword Birth** , which allows him to create numerous sword." The female **[King]** explained. Naruto hummed at that info, wondering how the girly boy would stack up against his own blonde **[Knight]**.

Roaring in pain, Viser made to stump down Yuuto with her front paw, when Koneko pushed him away, taking the hit.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei yelled in concern for the lithe girl.

"Do not worry. Koneko is a **[Rook]**." The paw rumbled, before it began to rise. Under it, Koneko pushed up. "She is given insane strength and high defense." With a push, Viser was sent falling on her back. Growling in anger, the stray demon sent to whip her tail at her. However, before it could reach her, Naruto appeared in front of his fellow white-head, and with a swipe of **Rebellion** , slashed the tail off, making Viser cry out in pain. Blinking, Koneko nodded at him, who nodded back and patted her in the head.

Viser was now infuriated, as her features turned demonic, and her stomach opened up to show a large mouth with large teeth. Shooting up, it appeared over the two. Placing his blade on his shoulder, Naruto pushed Koneko out of the way, before he looked up as the mouth closed on him.

"Naruto-san!" Issei shouted. Rias frowned in slight concern, before it went away. She knew that man wouldn't fall so quickly. She was right as the mouth slowly opened, and Naruto was seen, pushing the teeth away from him, not a scratch on him.

"Now I know I've been called 'delicious' before, but sadly, I'm not on the menu tonight." His Devil Bringer glowing from under his sleeve, he punched through the teeth, breaking them. As the stray screamed in pain, he jumped away. He landed next to Akeno. He looked at her as he put Rebellion on his back, and took out Iofiel & Lilith and smirked at her. "May I have this dance?"

Akeno giggled. Raising a hand, it had sparks running through the fingers. "Oh my! Such a flirt! What shall I do I wonder?"

Naruto shivered slightly as his **S &M and BDSM senses** tingled. Now question was, was he willing to go after the source?

He mentally shrugged. What's life without some **fun**? Besides, rough and crazy sex was **awesome!** Though, he was the one on **top**! He was no one's **bitch**!

For some reason unknown to her, Akeno felt a shiver of pleasure go up her spine.

Angry, Viser shot up, and passed through the two, heading straight for Rias. Issei gasped and ran to protect her.

"Buchou!" His left arm glowed as his Sacred Gear appeared. With a shout, he punched Viser away. To his shock, the punch was extremely strong, as the Stray was launched away. As she soared through the air, Naruto appeared above her, his **Devil Bringer** in view.

" **Slam Dunk!"** The arm glowing, he punched down at her head, sending her crashing down on the ground.

Flipping, he landed next to Issei, and patted him on the shoulder. "Nice job, kid." He praised, making the brunette blush a bit in embarrassment and rub the back of his head.

Rias blinked at what just happed, before smiling kindly at her **[Pawn]**. "Thank you, Issei." She said, making him even more embarrassed. She also glanced at Naruto's strange arm. _'So,_ _ **that's**_ _what I've been sensing. Just what is it?'_

Turning his head, he saw Viser trying to escape while they were distracted. "Oi! Where do you think **you're** going?!" Shooting his arm at her, the spectral copy stretched and grabbed her rear paw. With a grunt, he pulled her back and up into the air. With a roar, he slammed her hard into the ground, making a large crater, and the whole building shake.

As Viser groaned in pain, Akeno walked toward her, the gentle face replaced with a bloodthirsty, sadistic look in her eyes. "Trying to attack my **[King]**? How **naughty~**."

"Lastly, is Akeno, my **[Queen]**. She is the second strongest of the **Evil Piece** , under the **[King]** , me. She has all the abilities of a **[Knight], [Bishop],** and **[Rook]**. Her specialty is magic."

"You need to be taught a **lesson** ~." Raising her arms into the air, Akeno summoned bolts of lightning down at the demon, making her scream in pain. Issei watched the attack, and blinked when he saw Akeno begin to blush.

"What's wrong with her?"

Rias giggled. "Along with being a **[Queen]** , Akeno is also a **Supreme Sadist**."

Akeno moaned as she continued her tor–attacking, making Issei blush.

' _Boner…engaged.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk. Looks like he just found himself a drinking partner.

Friday nights were going to be _**fun!**_

"Oh my~. Is it over already?" She asked innocently as she cupped her red cheek and licked her lips.

' _Papa likes.'_ Naruto thought. What could he say? Sometimes he likes his women crazy...

While Akeno was in her high, Rias walked toward the burned, but remarkably still _alive_ Viser. "Still alive? Surprising."

" **Kill…me…"** The pain she was feeling could not be described.

"Very well then." She held up her hand, and suddenly, a black, red-tinted sphere of energy appeared. Naruto hummed as he looked at the sphere. He felt his blood _pulse_ at the sight and feeling of it.

Rias stared down at the demon, her eyes glowing and pupils turn into slits. **"Dust to Dust….checkmate."** She threw the sphere at demon, who screamed before she was evaporated.

Issei looked on in shock what the power he saw his Buchou display. "A-Amazing…"

When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Viser. No blood. No flesh. **Nothing**. Smiling, Rias turned to the others.

' _The Bael House's infamous_ _ **Power of Destruction**_ _, Nii-baka told me about. Able to create chaotic energy almost as strong as Satan's, which destroys everything in its path. It's powerful enough to even destroy_ _ **Holy Energy Barriers**_. _It's as strong, or even slightly stronger than even_ _ **Onii-san**_ _'s_ _ **flames**_ _.'_ Naruto though as he gazed at the chaotic energy as it vanished from Rias's hands.

"We're done here. Let's go home."

Naruto chuckled as he clapped. "Nice done, Princess. And here I thought-" He suddenly stopped talking as he took out his gun in a blink of an eye, and aim at Rias, making her eyes widen. The others also gasped.

' _I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted!'_ Rias though franticly as she stared at the weapon pointed toward her. However, she couldn't move as she stood frozen.

 **BANG!**

She flinched at the shot, but strangely, she didn't feel pain.

 _Thud_

Blinking, she looked over her shoulder at where the sound came from, and gasped when she spotted a Hell Spawn wearing a cloak fall to the ground behind her, before it vanished in black smoke. _'He…He_ _ **saved**_ _me!'_

"Tsk! Damn it, looks like we made too much noise." Naruto grumble. Rias blinked and looked at him. Issei stutters in shock and pointed at the spot the Hell Spawn was at.

"W-What the hell was that?!"

"A spawn. A **Hell Pride** to be exact. It's one of the **Seven Sins of Hell**. They are the tormented and tortured soul of people who have lived by **sin**. That one was a former soul who lived by their pride. And where there is one…"

Suddenly, the exits were encased in are barriers. And black teleportation seals appeared all over the room and more **Prides** appeared. There looked like mummies with their wrinkled and pale skin. Their eyeless holes glowing red. They wore black cloaks and wielded scythes. They surrounded the group as they tensed.

"There are **more**." Naruto grumbled and took out Rebellion. He stood next to Issei. "Alright kid, field test. Just like before, watch my back, and I'll watch yours. Just punch and dodge."

Issie nodded nervously, as he eyed the groaning and slowly approaching spawns. "H-Hai!"

Rias sighed at the situation. Still, while unexpected, it would be a great exercise for Issei. "Get ready!" She ordered her peerage.

"Hai!" They replied as they got into stances. Koneko got in a boxing stance. Akeno had sparks running through her hands, and Yuuto summoned two swords.

When the first Pride got lose enough, it leaped at them with its scythe up high.

 _ **[Devil May Cry 3 – Taste the Blood]**_

Blocking the strike with Rebellion's blade, Naruto kicked the Hell Spawn off, as the other enemies charged at them. The peerage and Naruto split off and met the attack. Koneko was punching Prides left and right, sending them flying into walls, or each other. She even channeled energy into her fists to increase her strength – something Naruto taught her a few days ago – to literally destroy the enemy on impact. Using her small size and agility, she evaded slashes and stabs. Ducking under a swipe, she gave the spawn an uppercut, sending it upward. Stepping backwards from the slash of another, she quickly grabbed the scythe by the pole, and using her immense strength, span the dark creature around in a circle and rammed it into the other Prides. With the Prides on the ground, but slowly getting up, she grabbed a broken pillar laying on the ground near her. Raising it up, she slammed it down on the Hell Spawn, making them vanish in black smoke.

Summoning two swords in his hands, Yuuto either slashed or parried scythe blades. Two Prides jumped at him, while another snuck from behind. Just as they were about to tear him to pieces, he vanished. They groaned in confusion, when one of them bursted into smoke, Yuuto standing behind it. Taking the two by surprise, the blonde used both swords to parry their scythes away before stabbing through them, dispersing them. Turning to another group approaching him, he used his speed and dual-wielding to saw through them. Appearing behind the still group, he smirked as the Prides vanished. He then turned his attention to more.

Akeno was practically giggling madly, while still sounding innocent, as she lunched bolts of lightning at the Prides. It was quite easy for her as they were extremely slow, merely dragging their bodies. Still, she was having fun vaporizing the tainted souls and hearing their shrieks of pain and sorrow. Her breathing became faster – but not from exhaustion – and a burning blush covered her cheeks. Dodging backwards from a scythe slash, she destroyed the Pride with a bolt to the chest. As it exploded in smoke, the scythe it wielded fly into the air, to which she caught when it dropped. Looking down at the new weapon, her smirk grew wider and wider as her eyes gained a deadly glow. Giggling, she began a dance of **death** as she span around the cloaked zombies and began tearing them apart. She even began a small game of trying to tear their limbs apart, without destroying them. Oh! She hadn't had this much **fun** in so long!

Meanwhile, this battle had been rather easy for Rias, especially with her **Power of Destruction** Bloodline. For all she required was to dodge swipes at her, and launch beams and 'flames' of black-red-tinted demonic energy, easily evaporating the Prides. As she destroyed the Hell Spawn, she had her mind moving on other things. First, when she thought Naruto was about to _kill_ her, as much as she was embarrassed and reluctant to admit it, she felt a ping of _betrayal_ and _sadness_ __when he pointed his gun at her. Even though the heiress and devil part of her was hesitant and suspicious of Naruto – more on him being a **Demon Hunter** – being so close to her and her peerage, she had to admit she actually – if a _little_ – enjoyed his company around the clubroom. As he had been great at helping Issei with his studies as his job as a teacher, his kind and inviting personality, and even taking the time to play chess with her and talking to her, be it about their roles as **[Kings]** as he told them about having a peerage himself, and their lives. Sure he could be annoying at times, especially with that _**damn**_ smirk of his, and cocky attitude, but he was a mostly nice guy. She could see that Issei was developing a sort of respect and hero-worship toward the red coat-wearing man as time passed since he first saved(?) the teen from being killed too fast. Koneko as well began to show some liking to Naruto, as she let him pet her on the head, and scratch the top. At times, she would see the young **[Rook]** joined Naruto at lunch in school. Akeno, though, seemed to show some reluctance, and yet a spark of longing to approach Naruto, ever since they found out about his race, though she did well to hid it at times. Most likely because of _what she was_ , and felt a spark of kinship toward the man, given that Akeno was a **Fallen Angel/Demon mix** , while Naruto was an **Angel/Demon hybrid**.

After all, **Maphelim** – Fallen Angel/Demon hybrids –  & **Nephalem** – Angel/Demon hybrids – were part of the **Lost Faction** , before they were all wiped out.

And even though Akeno wasn't a Maphelim by birth, she was now close to it by the **Evil Piece** resurrection.

If she was honest with herself, it would be more on her instincts that were holding her back from showing kindness and trust to Naruto. Naruto was part angel, her race's most hated enemy, and her blood and instincts wanted nothing more than to attack and **destroy** the teacher. However, he was also part demon, her kin. So she was entirely confused on how to react.

Though, that wasn't all was as holding her. It was **Fear**. Fear that he was here to _kill_ **her**. Because she was a **Gremory**.

After all, it was her **house** that helped in the **Lost Faction** massacre! Her ancestors, along with the old **Satan Council** and Fallen Angels.

So she feared Naruto knew, and was here for **revenge.** And she wouldn't be about to do a thing to **stop him**!At best, she could only show caution and watch him, at least until she got a response by her brother.

Absently destroying a Pride trying to sneak up on her, the redheaded heiress glanced at the man in her thought as he slashed and diced Prides around him with skill and grace of an expert swordsman, while shooting at others without even a glance as the bullets hit dead on.

The Last Nephalem…

Neither fully Angel nor Demon, and yet both…

A man of mystery…

' _Just_ _ **who**_ _are you, Naruto?'_

As the rest of the peerage were easily taking care of the Prides, Issei was the only one having the most trouble. He had no fighting experience, no fast speed, and could barely dodge the deadly scythes. All he had was his Sacred Gear, which his Buchou said appeared to be a **Twice Critical**. Apparently, it doubled his power for a certain time. It was a very common gear, which saddened him at not getting something cool. He also didn't have a weapon! Ducking under a scythe with a yelp, Issei tried to make space as he doubled back. He cringed when the Prides surrounded him. "Oh crap!" With his new devil enhancements, he jumped back further. Unfortunately, he backed too far and touched the wall. Gulping, he tried to come up with a plan quick. Seeing a large rubble next to him, he grunted as he picked up a heavy piece of wall, activating his Gear to enhance his strength. With a yell, he threw it as hard as he could, and hit a few of the Prides, causing them to vanish. However, there were still too many around him!

" **Stinger!"**

The Prides were launched into the air, as Naruto slid like a rocket through them, Rebellion held in front as the blade skewer in high speed. Holding the weapon in a reverse position, he jumped up, following them. When he was in the middle, time seemed to slow down as slash marks and flashes appeared around him and on the Hell Spawn. Landing on one knee, Naruto smirked. Raising a hand, he snapped his fingers. Immediately, all the airborne Prides exploded in black smoke. Getting up, he looked at the awed Issei.

"Don't get lost on me kid!" He said, snapping the brunette out of his daze. Blinking Issei focused, and gasped when more Prides appeared. Frowning at the new enemies, Naruto moved beside the teen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on kid, don't get down. I need you to cover my back, remember?"

"B-But! What can I do?" Issei asked as the Prides approached them.

"You have that gauntlet of yours, remember?" Naruto reminded. Blinking, Issei looked down at the crimson armor on his left arm.

"Yeah, but…"

Frowning, Naruto tried to figure out a way to boost the gaki's confidence. It wouldn't do good to lose focus, especially in a fight. Just then, he got an idea. "Hey!" He said, getting Issei to look at him. "You like to watch anime or play video games, right?" Hesitantly, Issei nodded, not knowing where the man was going. "Well, think of this as like one. You're the hero! So fight like one!" He said, before he took out his gun and shot a Pride in the head, killing it. Turning back to Issei, he smirked at him. "Don't worry. If you've got my back, then I have yours! Just punch, dodge, and punch again!" He instructed before he shot at the Prides, slashing at them.

Issei stood silent. Thinking on all that was happening, currently and since he first became a devil. If he had to admit, the whole dying and being revived thing **did** strike him more than he showed. In a way, he was just denying the whole thing. After all…

He **died**!

And by someone he thought **liked** him! Someone he thought he would **finally** get a relationship with! But instead, she **literally** stabbed in him the back! He died, and only a few people would morn him.

His parents…

His family…

….

Would Matsuda and Motohama mourn him?

They were his best friends, right?

Somehow, he doubted it. As those two cared more about breasts and hentai than even him.

But now, he was alive…so why did he still feel like he was dead?

Dead… **Empty**

Maybe it was because, he died without doing anything? He didn't accomplish anything to make him be remembered! In fact, if he had stayed dead, all he would be remembered for, is being a pervert and hated!

That wasn't how he wanted to die… a **nobody**.

That's why he said he wanted to be a **Harem King** , so he'd have women who actually thought he mattered and loved him!

He watched as Naruto sliced and diced the pseudo reapers.

Naruto…

He was so cool.

He acted like he didn't have a care in the world.

Always grinning. Just taking things head-on with a smile.

No worries what so ever.

That's how he wanted to be. Strong and confident!

To have no fear! To stare at the face of danger and laugh! The only danger he faced was an angry kendo club…and he wet his pants!

Even now…he was scared. His knees where shaking, his hands sweaty, and his heart racing! Why was he scared? Looking around, he saw the rest of the group taking down their enemies easily. No fear whatsoever.

They were strong, both physically and mentally.

So why wasn't he?

He gripped his hands tightly. He was tired.

Tired of being afraid!

Tired of being weak!

Tired of hiding behind stronger people!

Tired of being the **old him!**

The green jewel on the gauntlet glowed dimly, and gave a small pulse.

No more!

 **No more!**

Naruto blocked and pushed aside a slash, and stabbed Rebellion into the Pride's chest. It didn't vanish however. Gripping the handle, Naruto pushed to the side, and used the make-shift mallet to knock back the other Prides around him. Spinning faster and faster, he through the Pride on his blade like a baseball as it slid off and into a small group. Hand shooting up, he grabbed a scythe blade before it could cut into him, and pointed the tip of Lilith at its face. The Pride blinked as he smirked, and pulled the trigger.

As it vanished, he held the remaining scythe and looked at it. Twirling it fast, he threw it and it cut off the heads of a Pride sneaking up behind Koneko. Blinking in surprise at the vanishing Hell Spawn behind her, the petite girl turn to him and nodded in thanks. Nodding back, Naruto focus back on a Pride as it jumped into the air, coming down on him with the scythe raised. He got ready to knock it back with a punch, or cut it in half when it got close, only to blink in surprise when Issei appeared next to it, and sent it flying with a straight left punch to the face.

He whistled softly at how far the Pride flew, instantly vanishing the movement it hit the wall. "Damn kid." He commented as Issei landed next to him, his eyes softly glowing, before vanishing. "You sure know how to show them."

Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks."

Naruto smirked, his blade on his shoulder. "So…" He began as they stood back-to-back as Prides surrounded them. "You ready, kid?"

Issei nodded. "First of all, my name's not 'kid'! It's Issei! Issei Hyoudou! And you have my back, right?"

"Heh!" Naruto smirked. "Whatever you say, kid. But yeah. Get ready." Issei tensed. "Let's rock!"

As the night took and watched over the empty streets, the sounds of heavy thuds and gunfire echoed through the abandoned mansion. It continued for a few more minutes, until it suddenly became silent.

No thuds.

No gunfire.

No hollow screams.

Nothing but silence.

Just then, the doors up front busted open, and the peerage and Naruto walked out. Naruto smirked as he heaved his large case on his back. Well…that was interesting. The group managed to kill all of the Prides, and even keep the building from coming down! Which was strange, as he usually causes enough damage for buildings to tumble over…he must be getting rusty.

Any who, on a positive note, he saw how the group fought. And he was impressed. They had skill, could use some more teamwork though. And also cover their weaknesses.

He was also impressed with the gaki. Not just at the strength he was granted by that gauntlet, but at the determination he showed by fighting the Hell Spawn. Even when he got hurt – given the small cuts on him, nothing a **Healing Hell Orb** can't cure! – he didn't back down! In all, he did well for his first demon fight.

Not bad for a **newborn**.

Speaking of the 'gauntlet', he had sensed a strange pulse of energy coming from it earlier. It was strong. **Way stronger** than what a **Twice Critical** should ever give off!

' _Something's tells me that thing_ _ **isn't**_ _what it appears to be.'_

"Um, Buchou."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Issei nervously looking at Rias, who turned to him.

"Hm? What is it?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Um, we never go to it earlier as we were interrupted. But what piece am I? What's my role?"

Blinking, Rias realized he was right. She didn't tell him his part. Smiling kindly, she turned to him. "Issei, your piece is…"

The brunette leaned in in anticipation.

"A **[Pawn].** "

. . . .

Issei faulted, his body slumped and a cloud of depression. _'I'm a_ _ **PAWN**_ _?! A foot soldier?!_ _Expendable_ _?!'_

Naruto coughed a laugh, knowing what Issei was thinking. _'I almost feel sorry for him._ _ **Almost**_ _.'_

Rias also knew what was going through the teen's mind, and decided to appease him. "Now, now Issei-kun. Being a **[Pawn]** isn't all that bad. **[Pawns]** have a special ability, known as **Promotion**. It can only be activated when a **[Pawn]** is in enemy territory, or by the **[King]** 's command. It allows for a **[Pawn]** to advance in strength, and gain the abilities of the other pieces, except for **[King]**."

That made Issei perk up and feel better.

"Not only that." Rias continued, sending a glance at the silent Naruto before turning back. "Your piece is different than usual."

Issei blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when resurrecting a being, the stronger the being is, or in your case, the more powerful its **Sacred Gear** , the more pieces it needs. When I resurrected you, I found out that I would need almost all, if not all, of my Pawn pieces, equal to a **[Queen]** in requirements. However, you possess something special. You hold a **Mutation [Pawn] Piece**. **Mutation Pieces** are mysterious evil pieces that are able to reincarnate powerful beings with fewer pieces than what is required. **Mutation Pieces** hold more power than regular evil pieces. No one knows the secrets **M.P** hold, not even their creator. Which reminds me…" She turned to Naruto. "Naruto-san. Where did you get a Mutation Piece? It's quite rare to hold one, as only Heirs of the Demon Pillars can be given privilege, and even then, its only 1 out of 10. So where did you get it?" She interrogated, narrowing her eyes at him.

But much to her anger, he just gave her that **damn smirk**!

Naruto shrugged at her. "We all possess our secrets, Benihime. Specially me. Now, if we are done here, I should get going." He turned and began to walk, raising his hand in the air. "See ya tomorrow, gakis!" He bid.

The peerage stood, watching the man they only knew as a mystery disappeared in the darkness.

Naruto walked the dark and empty streets quietly, bumping his head softly to his music, headphones on his ears.

His **top five** favorite things: **Women, Weapons, Partying, Kicking ass, and Music.**

Anyone mess with one of them…

Passing in his step, he looked to the side to see a poster on the wall. It showed a woman with long light pink hair, singing to the camera.

 _ **Luka Megurine  
Coming to Kuoh NEXT MONTH!  
Bringing her heavenly voice to us!  
Get tickets now!**_

Hm, Luka Megurine. He was a fan. The **biggest**. He already had his ticket. _'Maybe I should get one for Asia. It wouldn't be good to be in the 'church' all the time.'_ Nodding at the plan, he was ready to keep going, when he stopped. Snapping Iofiel, he turned around and aimed at the top of a building, where a figure was standing. Narrowing his eyes, he smirked.

"Konnichiwa, _Datenshi_ -san! How may I help you?" He asked, like he was talking about the weather.

The Fallen Angel returned his smirk and jumped down, landing in front of Naruto, who kept his aim on him. "So, you are the famed _Akuma Hanta_. Naruto Diabolus."

The nephalem's smirk grew. "Mah mah. You know my name, and yet I cannot say the same about you."

The datenshi took a step forward, only for a shot to burst a small crater an inch away from his foot. His smirk never leaving, he spoke. "Someone's jumpy. Still, you'd best prepare yourself. And also keep a watchful eye on that little nun. The **Blood Moon** is coming, _Nephalem_."

Naruto lost his smirk. So this guy knew _what_ he was. That could be trouble. The only ones who knew he was a Nephalem were his brothers, his peerage, currently Rias and Akeno, and possible the Lord. His existence was one tightly kept a secret, as if it got out, it would bring chaos.

"Who **are** you?!" He demanded, no longer playing around. The Datenshi chuckled, before he brought out his wings in a burst of black feathers. The feathers got caught in a massive whirlwind that appeared out of nowhere. Naruto had to cover his face from the force. When the whirlwind stopped, he looked up, and saw the man **gone**. However, he could still here his voice echoing in the darkness.

"My name…is **Sasuke**."

Looking around, Naruto scoffed in anger at the man getting away. Sheathing Iofiel, he turned and left for his shop.

Something was coming, and he'd best be prepared.

 **End of Chapter 4.**

 **Review or whatever.**

 **Note: Naruto doesn't know the exact knowledge of what Issei's true Sacred Gear is, just that it was powerful.**

 **The** **Asia Arc** **is fast approaching it's plot point!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	5. Fanfic Story Update Schedule

**After much planning, I finally worked out my updating schedule. That way, I can focus on each of my stories individually. As I know many of you had been waiting eagerly for me to update my stories, especially "Ashurado no Kami". So here it is.**

 **This is schedule by weeks/month. Every 2 weeks is a _Relaxation Week_ where I relax (duh) to gather my thoughts and work on the stories in peace.**

 **Week 1**

 **Monday: Edge of Naruto-verse**

 **Wednesday: Superior Spider**

 **Friday: Ashurado no Kami**

 **Sunday: Pirate's life for me**

 **Week 2**

 **RELAXATION WEEK**

 **Week 3**

 **Tuesday: Doing the Impossible**

 **Thursday: Walk alongside the Reaper**

 **Saturday: Digimon King**

 **Shift Sunday: Juubi-sama's Future Fanfic Collection** _(Shift Sundays are every **3rd** and **5th** Sunday of the month, where I either do my fanfic collection **or** my **devil may cry at the end of the night** )_

 **Week 4**

 **RELAXATION WEEK**

 **Week 5**

 **Monday: Edge of Naruto-verse**

 **Wednesday: Superior Spider**

 **Friday: Ashurado no Kami**

 **Sunday: Pirate's life for me**

 **And so on. That way I can work in peace without struggle. This schedule starts on Tuesday as we are on the beginning of the 3rd week. So Doing the Impossible, Team Possible will be updated first.**

 **The schedule will be on my profile if you want to recheck anytime.**


	6. Story begining Rewrite

**Okay, so I have been thinking, and is people have said, I have make the Naruto in this story too much OC, and I am very sorry about that.**

 **That's why I decided to do a rewrite. It'll still be the same in some way, just a different origin for Naruto.**

 **I now realize, and had pointed out to me, that I basically made an OC** _ **named**_ **Naruto instead of the real Naruto. I will change that.**

 **So I will post the remake in a new story, keeping the original where it is. So you can tell me if it is better than the old version.**

 **I will work on it during next week and might post it.**


End file.
